Memorize the Darkness
by LadyToki
Summary: He once ruled the strongest guild in all of Fiore that fell to the number two spot during the Grand Magic Games. Hatred that burned for Sabertooth's weakness and Fairy Tail for taking that away from him. He hated them both with a passion and wants nothing but to destroy them both. So instead of attacking the guilds themselves, Jiemma kidnaps one member from each guild.
1. Prologue

I once ruled the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

 _"The strongest guild in all of Fiore! Please welcome Sabertooth!"_

I only allowed the strongest wizards into my guild.

 _"We don't look at the insects around us, we don't talk to them. We crush them underneath our feet!"_

I ruled that guild with an iron fist. If anyone showed any sign of weakness, I did not hesitate to kick them out.

 _"You are an embarrassment to Sabertooth!"_

Even if it mean humiliating them in front of the whole guild.

 _"Now get out of my sight!"_

 _"Yes master…"_

And yet…my guild fell from the strongest; the top spot, number one, to number two.

 _"And the winners of the Grand Magic Games is Fairy Tail!"_

I was _disgusted_!

A guild I worked hard on to reach the top, fell to the number two spot. My hatred for the guild that took that away from us burns, but not has much as it does for my former guild. That is where the most hate is. I hear about them as I travel through the land, hearing what they've done and who they've saved. But even after… _he_ took over my throne, it still isn't the number one guild in all of Fiore.

I hear how he's an amazing guild master, how the guild has changed, how the air isn't filled with the fear that I once filled it with. I hear how much…laid back it is, that they welcome any one with all types of magic. Weak or strong. That makes me the angriest. A guild should only be filled with the strongest of the strongest, nothing in between! He is a weak master! How could he be so…so foolish! He has no right to be guild master!

 _"To make skies roar... to make earth boil... to make seas silent. That is Sabertooth."_

No…that _was_ Sabertooth. The Sabertooth _I_ once ruled.

Oh but they'll pay. I swear by it. They won't see any of it coming.

Neither Sabertooth or Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the town of Woodcliff. A town surrounded by the forest and known for having some of the most beautiful woodcarvings in all of Fiore. When mages came to this town, it usually had to deal with the forest that surrounded the town. Typically animals would come into the town and steal some of the most random things: such as blankets, plates, chairs, bags, pillows and one time, someone's savings was stolen. But the mage who went to find it, found it. Everything was still inside. But every so often, on those rare days, the people would send a request that had to deal with a thief. But every town had to deal with that.

As the sun reached its highest point of the day, the streets below began to become crowded. Mothers were gathering food for that night's dinner, shop owners tending to customers and the children were playing. Many people walked through these streets. People who lived in the town and those who were passing through. Many of those who were passing through were mages from different guilds. Some just passing through as they walked to their destination while some arrived to take on the job request sent to their guild.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Right?

A tall man walked through the town. He towered over everyone he passed, even the tallest of people. No one could see him as he wore a black cloak with the hood on. He spoke to no one as he passed through. Not bothering to stop and watch the street performers or take a sample from the shop owners. The man kept walking and walking, passing a cafe when he heard a few names that made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh, I know! The Fairy Tail Master even appointed three other members to be his bodyguard! This is the captain, he's known as Freed The Dark." One woman said as the two friends drooled over a Sorcerer Magazine. The man growled at the name. _Fairy Tail_. Oh how he hated that guild.

"Him and Rufus from Sabertooth have such as similar style. I wonder if they're friends or just happen to shop at the same place." The other friend wonder as the man narrowed his eyes and made a fist. _Sabertooth_. Oh how he HATED Sabertooth with a passion. The man walked off, hearing the girls giggle over the magazine. Though, the man grew curious. He stopped by one of the many magazine booths this town had to offer and picked up a Sorcerer Magazine.

"Ah a new face. Glad to see someone new picking up the new issue. They've been flying off as usual. I hear Fairy Tail's Freed Justine and Sabertooth's Rufus Lore are in this week's issue. I haven't read it, but apparently there's a rumor going around that those two-" The clerk didn't even get to finish before the taller man placed money on the table before walking off. The clerk blinked and just watched as the taller man walked away. "Well then, guess he isn't much of a talker. Oh well, at least he left enough to pay for the real thing."

The man quietly exited the town and walked through two more before entering the forest. It was near sunset when he entered the woods. He walked and walked, going deeper and deeper into the forest. Away from any form of life or light as the trees became closer to one another. That was…until he came up upon a dark castle type building. Hidden away. The man took off his hood as he arrived. From beneath the hood came a dark skin tone man, heavily muscled, large elf-like ears, small white eyes that showed anger and light-colored hair and a beard that jutted out like crazy.

This man was Jiemma. The former guild master of the Sabertooth guild. He walked up to the doors of the building as they opened. Two figures bow to the man as he entered.

"Welcome back Master Jiemma." Jiemma didn't bother to look back as he proceeded forward. As he passed, more figures appeared and bow to their master. Up the stairs he went and straight to his office. The doors behind him closed as he removed his cloak, revealing tattoos all over his body that focused on the left side. He walked over to his desk and he dropped the magazine on top before he sat down.

"Entered." There wasn't even a knock on the door, but Jiemma knew someone was about to knock. The doors opened and a tall man with fair skin, dark blood ready eyes and near pitched black hair entered. The man smirked as he bow.

"Welcome back Master Jiemma. I do hope your travels were at ease." The man asked as Jiemma only gave a nod. "Wonderful to hear."

"What do you want, Thorn? I don't have time for your nonsense." The master hissed. Even after everything he went through, from the loss of his guild, to Tartars and being turned into a demon; Jiemma hadn't changed. He was still strict and even stricter now than he was before. Thorn gave a nod before bowing.

"I'm just here to inform you that while you were away, Viper Bite managed to finish everything that you wished for. Our library of the dark arts has been updated from the earliest we could find to the most updated. We've also managed to grow a bit. From 63 members we now nearly have 75. Currently, we are at 72 members. Of course… I approved them all and made sure they could withstand every single blow we threw at them. On top of that, we've also managed to gather more poisons for our expert. That's grew much I must say. From 174 to nearly 300." Thorn explained as Jiemma gave a nod.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jiemma said as he leaned back. "I will not allow this guild to fall." Viper Bite was Jiemma's new guild, new _dark_ guild. Viper Bite, named after the Carpet Viper, a snake with a deadly bite.

"Of course, Master Jiemma." The man chuckled as his eyes laid upon a new object on the desk. "Oh so when did you become a fan of Sorcerer Magazine, ay?"

"I'm not. While passing through one of the towns, I heard something that caught my attention." Jiemma explained as he leaned forward and grabbed the magazine. "Someone by the name of Freed The Dark."

"OH I've heard of him." Thorn answered as he sat on top the desk, crossing his legs. "He's from that one guild you hate."

"Fairy Tail." Jiemma replied as Thorn chuckled.

"Ah yes, Fairy Tail." The other said as Jiemma opened the magazine and flipped through until he spotted Freed's name. And to his surprise, Rufus was on the next page. Jiemma growled.

"Are they brothers?" Thorn asked as he looked down at the page.

"No. This wizard…" He pointed to Rufus "Is part of…. Sabertooth."

"Ah the cursed word." Thorn said with a chuckle. "So what caught your attention-"

"Letter Magic, more specific, Dark Ecriture and Jutsu Shiki." Jiemma read the profile.

"Dark Ecriture, ay? I've heard of that. Suppose to be a type of writing magic that has to do with the rules." Thorn chuckled.

"It sounds weak."

"Now don't be so rush to judge Master. I've heard he's quite powerful." Thorn explained as Jiemma looked at him with narrowed eyes. "He has two forms from what I've heard. Absolute Shadow is supposed to increase his power and Darkness is supposed to be his demon form, allowing him to use dark magic."

"Dark magic you say?"

"Yeah I heard he's powerful. The Fairy Tail Master asked him personally to watch over that grandson of his. And that grandson is pretty stubborn and has so much pride that he wouldn't let just anyone protect him. That Freed must be powerful. And from what I heard from a little birdy, he was chosen to take part in Fairy Tail's S-Class examination. And we all know that the only way to become an S-Class mage is to be pretty strong." Thorn smirked as he started to play with a crystal ball that was on the master's desk. "And I've heard that Rufus is powerful too. I mean, you did pick him to take part in the Grand Magic Games."

"Yes and if he wasn't strong then he wouldn't even had made it into Sabertooth."

"What type of magic does he use?"

"A type of molding magic called Memory Magic."

"Oh, now he has to be powerful. I take it he can memorize any type of magic that is presented in front of him?" Thorn asked as Jiemma nodded.

"Yes. Why are you so curious about these weaklings!" The demon demanded.

"Well I do remember that one plan you revealed to me before you left. How you wanted to destroy Sabertooth and Fairy Tail." Thorn explained with an evil smirk. Jiemma studied the dark mage very carefully, as if he was trying to read his mind.

"And why are you bring that up now?" Jiemma asked as Thorn chuckled while he through the crystal ball in the air, catching it as it fell.

"Just hearing their magic sparked a little idea in my head. And I do think…it could work." Thorn was one of Jiemma's two generals for Viper Bite. He could easily come up with a plan to destroy anything and anyone. And it succeeded in the end. Since Viper Bite was form, they've managed many things thanks to Thorn. Such as stealing different poisons, supplies and destroying a few fellow dark guilds. All thanks for Thorn's quick planning and they've even managed to escape from the Magic Council time and time again. The current building they are in was once the home of another dark guild that they very easily destroyed.

"Well then…tell me Thorn. What do these two weaklings have to do with your idea?"

"Welll… Dr. Gail has been working on a new poison I think you would like to hear about." Thorn started, mentioning the guild's poison expert. "He's been working on a mind controlling poison."

"Mind controlling poison? Why the hell is that bastard working on that instead of something useful? I know the mind controlling spells!" Jiemma hissed as Thorn chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Well yes you do, Master. But he is coming up with a poison that is so strong that only one person can control them. A poison for you to inject to whoever you like and they will follow you and you only. So I couldn't order them to do anything. Anyway, but if somehow they manage to break the mind controlling part, there's still the poison they have to deal with and…it has quite a venomous bite to it." He snickered.

"Continue."

"It's quite fascinating. He's making sure that if someone manages to break the mind controlling part, that the poison will…very slowly kill who you were controlling. A very slow and painful death."

"You still haven't answered my question, Thorn!" He slammed his fist against his desk. "What does this have to do with these two wizards!"

"Use them against their own guilds by using the doc's poison. That way, you can destroy not only your most hated guilds but you can gain two new strong members. And from what I see, you can easily make them study all the dark spells in the library. That'll make them stronger. And if you're sick of them, I'm sure you can easily break the mind control and watch them slowly parish." Thorn chuckled as Jiemma closed his eyes.

' _Hmm…use two wizards against their will and serve me while I control every single move they make?_ ' Jiemma though. ' _And if I want to easily get rid of them, I can break the mind control poison and watch them slowly suffer as the poison kills them?_ ' "What else can I do with the poison?"

"Oh many things, master. Many things. It's mind control. Anything you wish they will follow. Tell one of them to kill the other, they will. Tell them to drink a poison, won't hesitate. Anything. And of course, the fear that you are known for can also be incorporated. They fail a mission? Make them fear you! Remind them of their dark past. Anything to make them not fail again." Thorn explained as Jiemma reopened his eyes.

"Well then…" The master started as he stood up and looked out the window. "Send in Dr. Gail now! I want to make sure this poison will be ready." Thorn chuckled as he hopped off the desk and placed the crystal back. He then bow to Jiemma with a smirk.

"Why of course Master." Thorn turned to leave as Jiemma began to think of the plan. He turned around and picked up the magazine. Starring at both Freed and Rufus. Jiemma smirked.

"I know you two won't come easy but you both have no choice. Once bitten, you have no other option but to obey me. Once the both of you have destroyed your guilds, we will rise to power as the strongest dark guild in all of Fiore. All will fear the fearsome bite that Viper Bite has." Jiemma said as he dropped the magazine on the desk before turning back around to stare out into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

"Uhhhhhhh why did we have to go this way?" A groan filled the empty train cart. The person who let out a miserable groan was none other than Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar. The Lighting Dragon Slayer's motion sickness was in full force and making the poor man miserable and wishing he was walking home instead of taking this hell train. There were three chuckles and those belonged to the Raijinshuu; Laxus' own personal bodyguards. A crazy laugh came from one of the members, Bickslow.

"Ah you look miserable, baby! Why don't you lay down, that might help?" Bickslow said with his tongue hanging out.

"Lay down! Lay down! Lay down!" Five little voices repeated as voice dolls floated around Laxus. Those five belonged to Bickslow, his Babies as he calls them. Laxus let out a growl, but it was cut off when a huge wave of nausea hit him.

"Oh dear, Laxus you really do look a little pale. You didn't eat anything that disagrees with your stomach, hmmm?" The women snickered. The only female member of the Raijinshuu, Evergreen, smirked at the dragon slayer. Laxus shot a glare at her before he covered his mouth.

"Oi, that's enough you two. You know Laxus is practically-" The third person was cut off by the other two.

"Useless?"

"Defenseless?" The two snickered as the man sighed.

"In a way, yes." He answered. This was Freed Justine, captain of the Raijinshuu. He was asked by Laxus' Grandfather, Makarov Dreyar; the current guild master of Fairy Tail, to supervise Laxus in hope the Light Dragon Slayer wouldn't do anything well…stupid. The three members were VERY loyal to Laxus and followed his orders.

"O-O-Oi! On-once we get off this-" Laxus was cut off by the nausea as he glared at Bickslow and Evergreen. "I-I'll show you who-who's useless!" He growled before once again, being cut off by the nausea. It was only at times like these the two got a kick out of making fun of Laxus while he suffered from the side effect of being a dragon slayer.

Bickslow let out another laugh. "Oh yeah? That won't be for another three hours."

"Three hours! Three hours! Three hours!" The Babies repeated, making Laxus groan and WISH he could grab one of them and chuck it at Bickslow's thick skull. Though it probably wouldn't do much to be honest.

"Why don't you try and take a nap or would that be too much for you?" Evergreen giggled. Laxus not only hated naps but refused to take them while he was dealing with motion sickness.

"Alright alright, that's enough you two." Freed said calmly, keeping his cool while Laxus was at the point of wanting to zap the two that sat across them.

"Oh I swea-" Laxus covers his mouth and groans. "I swear, when we get off this, I'm going to make you two wish we had walked!" Laxus groaned as the two just laughed.

"And then you'd have to hear Ever's complaining about how tired she is and oh why couldn't we take the train." Bickslow mocked Evergreen who glared at him.

"Oi! And then we would have to hear you complaining about how we should stop for the night and oh how your head hurts because you hadn't had a chance to take off your helmet." Evergreen mocked. Freed rolled his eyes, this is what he had to deal with every day.

The four mages were returned to Magnolia from a job that left the four exhausted and low on magic. Though the one thing it didn't leave them low on were Bickslow and Evergreen's ability to talk. The client was nice enough to pay for their train tickets home since they did such a job well done.

"Alright. That's enough from you two. Motion sickness isn't fun, clearly shown by Laxus. And of course you two are going to pay dearly once we arrived back to Magnolia." Freed pointed out.

"Ah we're just having a little fun, baby!" Bickslow laughed. "Laxus knows that!"

"I doubt this would be considered fun." Freed said as Laxus groaned.

"Though really Laxus, you do look pale. Why don't you lay down and see if that helps?" Evergreen suggested.

"I-I'm fine!"

"Yeah! What Ever said. Lay down in Freed's lap!" Bickslow snickered, causing the captain blush a little and look away. That only cashed Bickslow to laugh more.

"I-I'm fine, damnit! I-I don't need to lay, lay down." Laxus managed to get out.

"Whatever you say, baby."

"Laxus if your motion sickness is getting worst, and I'm sure it won't get any better within the next three hours, why don't you take Evergreen's suggestion and lay down?" Freed asked Laxus who shook his head. Stubborn as ever and so full of pride, that's Laxus for you.

 **BANG**

The three snapped their heads towards the roof while Laxus moved his eyes. That was a pretty loud bang for something such as a small creature to make. Though they were passing mountains, but still. Out of the left side of her corner, Evergreen saw something fall, it was quick but she was sure it was a rock.

"Hmm…a rock couldn't have made that loud of a noise." Evergreen mumbled as she looked out the window.

"Huh? A rock made that big of a noise?"

"I highly doubt it, but passing through the mountains, who knows what'll come down." Freed thought as him and Bickslow continued to look towards the noise.

"It…it had to be a dec-decent size rock." Laxus said as he rubbed his temples. ' _What's this weird feeling that something's going to happen? And why does it involve Freed?_ ' Laxus wondered to himself as he looked at the caption before he was taken over by his motion sickness. "Damn m-motion…sickness!"

A few carts away, on top of the roof, stood a man. His arms were folded across his chest with his eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face. As if he was waiting for something. His dark gray hair danced in the wind from the train's speed and so did the end of a scarf he wore that covered from his mouth to his neck. He snapped open his eyes, narrowed and dull yellow eyes turned when he heard soft footsteps walking in front of him.

"Report." The man demanded as the group of five men bowed to him.

"General Nightshade! We have located the cart where the Raijinshuu are located!" One of the men reported. This man was Nightshade, one of two Generals of the dark guild Viper Bite.

"Good. We move now." Nightshade said as he turned to the direction. The four other mages had pointed where the cart's direction was and Nightshade had taken three steps before stopping again. "How many?"

"Four. Just as the Master predicted. The team known as the Raijinshuu and the Lighting Dragon Slayer. Master has informed us that we are after the green haired mage, Freed Justine." One of the dark mages said as Nightshade gave a nod.

"Good. We do this quick and get out of here within minutes. I don't want to stay here too long. Knock everyone out but do not kill anyone. The Master is waiting and will not accept our failure. If we do, then it will be twice as hard to kidnap him." Nightshade ordered as his group of mages gave a nod.

"Yes sir!" They said as the group led their General to the cart. The group stopped once they found the emergency exit door on the roof.

"Open it and we move in." Nightshade said as the mages gave a nod.

Bickslow was in the middle of telling a joke when the emergency exit door on the roof busted open. The Raijinshuu snapped their heads over and saw a group jump in. All three stood up.

"We must protect Laxus!" Freed commanded as the other two gave a nod, agreeing. Laxus groaned.

"D-Damn…it." Laxus groaned as one last person jumped in. The Raijinshuu stood their ground.

"Freed Justine." The man started. "You are coming with us."

"I am sorry but I am going to have to refuse." Freed answered, his hands on his sword's handle.

"That wasn't an invitation, it was an order. You are coming with us whether you accept or refuse." The man said calmly.

"Oi! There ain't no way in hell you're taking our captain!" Bickslow hissed as Evergreen nodded as she took off her glasses.

"We'll quickly get this over with!" She said as her eyes began to glow, starring at the six bandits. The man with the dark gray hair snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Ever! Turn them into stone!" Bickslow said as Evergreen tried again. But nothing worked.

"I'm trying but it isn't working!" She hissed. "What did you do?"

"I simply neutralized your eye magic." He informed her as Evergreen growled.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to do this another way! Come on Babies!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!"

"Freed, we'll protect you! You stay by Laxus' side." Evergreen said as Freed was about to protest, but gave a nod at last.

' _We are taking many risks. Not only are we fighting in a small space, but we are very low on magic._ ' Freed thought as he looked down at Laxus who was trying to get up. "Laxus?!"

"T-There ain't no-" He started with a groan. "Are they tak-taking you without going-going through me first!" Laxus shouted but then covered his mouth.

"Laxus let us protect you, you have no strength." Freed protested as Laxus looked him straight in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then who's going to protect me when you're held as their hostage?" Laxus asked. Freed knew he was right but Laxus could barely stand.

"I understand, but my job is to protect you and that's what I plan to do!" Freed said as he drew his sword.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen shouted as needles shot out with the little magic she had left. The six quickly moved out of the way and vanished. "W-Where'd they go?! ACH!" Evergreen was hit from behind and then hit again, sending her flying and hitting the wall.

"EVER!" Bickslow and Freed called out as Evergreen slowly tried to get up, but one of the bandits appeared and quickly knocked her out.

"You aren't dealing with just any bandits as you have called use." A voice called. The two standing members snapped their heads around and saw the group. The man with dark gray hair in front of the group who attacked Evergreen.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bickslow demanded.

"I am General Nightshade. I am one of two Generals from the guild Viper Bite." Nightshade introduced himself as he gave a quick bow.

"Viper Bite? I've never heard of them before." Freed said, trying to remember if there was a guild called Viper Bite.

"You could say we are a new guild, only being around for more than a year." Nightshade explained calmly.

"So are you some of dark guild?" Bickslow asked as Nightshade nodded. "Well we're going to take you down!"

"There are plenty more of us. 72 to be exact. And that number will grow to 74 once you come with us, Freed Justine." Nightshade informed them as both standing members glared, Laxus also glared, but he was quite surprised. A dark guild that had only been around for more than a year nearly had 75 members?

' _Who the hell is their Master?_ ' Laxus thought.

"Like hell! There ain't no way you're taking Freed!"

"Wait…74? You said Viper Bite has 72 members correct?" Freed asked, very confused by what he meant by 74. Were they also going to take Laxus?

"Yes you are correct. The second general is currently off going to retrieve the other wizard our master demanded for." Nightshade said as Bickslow got in front of Freed.

"There ain't no way you're taking him! You'll have to go through me first! Come on Babies! We've got to protect Freed!"

"Protect Freed! Protect Freed! Protect Freed!" The Babies said as they appeared over his head.

"Line Formation!" Bickslow commanded as the Babies started to stack onto of each other.

"We're wasting time here." Nightshade said as he snapped his fingers just as a crescent-shaped beam shot toward them. But it was stopped by a wall of dark that appeared.

"WHAT THE?! How'd you-" Bickslow was cut off when he kicked in the jaw by one of the mages.

"Bickslow!" Freed and Laxus called out as he was sent back but the same mage kicked him square in the head before sending another kick. Bickslow went flying and hit a wall, falling down and landing next to Evergreen. Freed glared over to Nightshade and the other mages. Freed's right eye started to glow as his anger started to rise.

"I will not allow you to touch them!" Freed hissed as he pointed his sword at Nightshade. "The two of us will fight!"

"Just come along with us and we won't hurt anyone else. Especially that Laxus." Nightshade said as Freed growled, Laxus did too.

"Like hell he-he'll go that ea…easily!" Laxus said as Nightshade just shook his head.

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way." Nightshade chuckled as his hands started to glow. "Dark claws!"

"Dark Écriture: Reflect!" Nightshade jumped back.

"Protection! Dark shield!" Nightshade called out as a shield appeared and protected him and the five other mages who all just snickered.

"Impossible…" Freed whispered in pure shock as the shield vanished and Nightshade stood up.

"Ah so that is the Dark Écriture I've heard about. I must say I'm impressed but not by you." Nightshade said as he raised his hand up. "Let me show you something impressive. Absorbed Power Release! Dark Écriture: Reflect!" Freed's own spell was used against him. Laxus gasped in horror as Freed was hit, hearing him scream in pain. The Lighting Dragon Slayer glared at Nightshade as he lowered his hand and then to Freed to was just getting up, but obviously weakened from his own attack. And on top of that, they were just leaving from a job and were all exhausted. How Freed managed to get up was Laxus' best guess, but Freed was strong.

"Now you've had a taste of your own medicine."

"How'd the hell did you-you manage that!" Laxus demanded as Nightshade moved his eyes over to Laxus.

"Simple. When I called out for my dark shield, I also called out to absorb his attack." Nightshade explained as both their eyes widen.

' _I've never seen this type of dark magic before. Not only was he able to protect himself and his commands from my magic, but also able to absorb it and use against me. But what do they want with me?_ ' Freed thought as he raised his sword. Nightshade turned his attention back to Freed.

"Still standing? And here I thought that would finish you off and we'd be on our way back to Viper Bite." Nightshade said in a disappointed voice. Freed just kept glaring at him, pointing his sword at him.

"I will not follow your order!" Freed said as he rushed toward Nightshade who gave a chuckle.

"Freed! Stop! You don't have the strength! Don't be an idiot!" Laxus barked as Freed kept going.

"Dark Écriture: Destruction!" Freed called out he raised his sword to slash Nightshade.

"Wall of Darkness!" Freed's sword met with a wall of darkness. His eyes widened as he stared at the wall. Suddenly, Freed felt what was left of his energy, strength and magic all disappear.

Everything went in slow motion as it seemed so to Laxus.

The wall of darkness came down as Freed dropped his sword. Laxus watched as his sword reached the ground, bouncing a few times before laying still. Laxus snapped his eyes up to see Freed falling backwards. Laxus couldn't move, barley move or he would have jumped up and caught Freed. And THEN he would beat the living hell out of this Nightshade and the other mages, declaring Viper Bite enemies of Fairy Tail for harming his commands. But he couldn't move so he had to watch as Freed fell to the ground.

"FREED!" Laxus shouted as Nightshade walked over to Freed whose eyes were barley opening. He could barely move but managed to slowly lift his head, staring up at the man who defeated him. Nightshade just stared back before kicking him right in the gut. Freed coughed as Nightshade stepped over him and bent down. The greenette slowly looked at who was above him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! FIGHT ME! LET ME TAKE HIS PLACE!"

"L-L-La...Laxus." Freed barley managed to get out, only coming out in a whisper.

"Master does not have any use for you. He only wants Freed Justine and another mage." Nightshade said as he placed his hand right in Freed's face. "Enjoy your deep slumbers. You will be awakened once the Master is ready to see you." Nightshade put Freed under a sleeping spell which quickly went into effect. Freed's barely opened eyes shut and he went still. Nightshade stood up and picked up the sleeping man.

"WHER-WHERE ARE YOU TAK-TAKING HIM!" Laxus snarled as Nightshade turned away.

"To Viper Bite." He said as the five mages walked up to their general. "Snap his sword in half. He won't be needing that anymore."

"Yes sir! And uh about him?" One wizard asked as Nightshade looked over to Laxus who had a death glare all over his face. If looks could kill, Nightshade would have dropped dead.

"Leave him. Dragon Slayers' weakness is transportation. Clearly shown during this whole ordeal. He couldn't get up." Nightshade said as he turned away. "Open the portal. We're leaving now."

 **SNAP**

Laxus turned and gasped when he saw Freed's sword snap in two. The mage who did that had a huge smirk on his face. "Boy that was fun! Here ya go!" That same mage threw them into Laxus' lap as he walked toward the portal. Laxus tried to get up but couldn't, screaming out for them to stop and take him instead.

The portal closed, leaving only Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow behind and a damaged train cart.

Freed was gone.

Viper Bite took him and they had no idea where this Viper Bite was.

Laxus screamed at the top of his lungs out of frustration.

" **FREED!** "


	4. Chapter 3

_Happening Elsewhere…_

The afternoon sun beamed down on everything down below it, heating up Earthland with the hours passing. Drying up the forest from its recent rain, puddles were slowly starting to vanish, animals who were once wet were now being dried and the smell of a rain storm filled the air. On their way to a job, two of Sabertooth's mages, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lore, came out of the forest that protected them from the sun's rays. Shielding their eyes as they entered its rays, they gave their eyes a few minutes to adjust to the sun.

"How long were we even in that forest?" Orga asked as he turned around towards the forest, seeing how close the leaves were to shield them from the light.

"I don't recall, but I would have to say at least an hour or two. Maybe even more." Rufus said as he looked up from a map.

"Well however long, it felt like forever." Orga groaned. "Oi so where to next?"

"Hmm… I'm looking. This isn't the best map I guarantee you that. It's hard to read it." Rufus explained as Orga groaned and sat down leaning against a tree.

"So in other words, there's a chance we might have to say 'Hey sorry buster, send a better map next time!'?" Orga asked as Rufus shook his head.

"Of course not. Sabertooth doesn't give up on a job just because of this kind of setback. Plus Sting would not be happy. I'm trying to remember if there's a similar map." Rufus started to say out loud but half way through, it turned into mumbles. Orga rolled his eyes and put his arms behind his head.

"Well when you remember, wake me up." The Lighting God Slayer said as Rufus stopped and glared at the now sleeping mage. Rufus rolled his eyes and continued to view the map.

"So…we came from here, and now we're here…where do we go from here?" Rufus mumbled to himself as he retracted their steps. "Orga."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have the request flyer?"

"Yeah why?" Orga asked as he opened one eye.

"Let me look at it." Rufus simply said as Orga stood up and reached into his back pocket, handing the flyer to the Memory Mage who took it. Rufus read over it quickly before looking back at the map. Orga sat back down as Rufus looked at the flyer, but unknown to the two mages…someone was watching them. Watching them carefully.

A mage warring a black cloak hide in the trees, being careful not to be spotted by the two mages. He studied them for a few more minutes before nodding to himself. He jumped out of the tree and landed silently, beginning to walk away from where the two mages stood. He walked for a few minutes before walking upon a group of five that waited for the spy to return. Four out of the five wore the same cloaks that the spy did while the other didn't. The figure bowed.

"General Thorn, I have returned with the report." The mage said as Thorn turned around from skinning an apple and smirked.

"Good, has this Rufus we're looking for appeared?" Thorn asked as he tossed the apple in his hand. The Viper Bite mage gave a nodded.

"Yes. But he appears to be with someone else. A green haired man by the name of Orga. What shall we do with him?" The mage asked as Thorn shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Thorn answered as he kept tossing the apple. "If anything, those two are from the same guild and decided to go on a job together. And from what Master Jiemma has told me about how his former guild works now...if one is in danger, the other will stop at nothing to get them out of hard way. So in other words, that Orga will try to stop us from taking Rufus." Thorn said with a chuckle. "But then…that's where you all come in."

"Ohhh what do we get to do?"

"Use your Ani-Magic on him. Just Orga. I want to see how well this Rufus can fight. I'd love to see him use his memory magic." Thorn chuckled as he licked his knife. The mages all smirked and all let out a giggle, VERY excited to finally be able to use their magic.

"Very well, General. Shall we move out now?" One of the mages asked as Thorn gave a nod.

"Of course." Thorn chuckled as he tossed the apple over his shoulder as they started to head in that direction. "Though do remember the plan. Master Jiemma only wants Rufus so we need to quickly drain all of Orga's magic so we can…play with Rufus for a bit."

"Yes sir!" The mages said as they followed Thorn into the forest and toward their prey.

"So the job is in Perchy Town and if my memory serves me correctly…we should head west." Rufus said as he opened his eyes. The blond raised the map towards the sun to see if there was any fated print. Pointing to the west, Perchy Town. "Wonderful! Orga."

"Huh?" Orga yawned.

"We're heading west now." Rufus informed him as The God Slayer opened his eyes before getting up.

"Alright." The other stretched while giving a yawn. "Let's head that-" They were cut off when something suddenly flew past them both. Both blinked and Rufus noticed right away, the map was gone.

"What just happened?" Rufus asked as he looked around. "Where's the map?!" Orga looked around and saw the map.

"Oi it's over…here." Orga started but stopped when he saw the map was pinned against a tree by a knife. "What the hell?"

"Is that…a knife?" Rufus asked as he walked over. Orga just nodded.

 **SNAP**

Both mages snapped their heads over when they heard someone step on a twig. Walking out of the forest was a group of six. Five warring black cloaks and one wasn't, but his features were visible. Fair skin, black hair and red eyes with a smirk on his face.

"I'd say that was a bullseye, wouldn't you agree?" The man asked as he stopped. Orga and Rufus growled at him. "I mean I did hit it right through the middle on both the map and the tree."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" Orga barked as the man chuckled.

"Oh little ole me? I am Thorn. Just one of two Generals of the dark guild Viper Bite. And I am here to see the lovely Mr. Rufus Lore." Thorn introduced himself as he gave a smirk.

' _Viper Bite? I don't seem to recall hearing such thing about this guild, let alone a dark guild._ ' Rufus thought to himself.

"Well if you're here to see him then you're here to see me!" Orga growled, not happy that Thorn just called Rufus lovely. Thorn chuckled.

"Sorry Orga, but I have business with Rufus. Our Master is waiting for you so if you would be so kind to come along with us." Thorn chuckled again.

"I do apologize but I am going to have to refuse. I don't go along with strangers from a dark guild." Rufus informed him. Thorn sighed.

"Oh I wonder if Nightshade is having any troubles with the other mage."

"What other mage?!" Orga barked.

"Oh no one of your concern, Orga. So…buzz off." Orga growled at the other man. "We can do this one of two ways, Rufus. The easy way where you can just give yourself up and no one gets hurt. OR, the way it'll most likely happen…the hard way where we'll force you to come with us whether you like it or not!"

"Neither, I am currently on a job and would like to finish it." Rufus said as Thorn shrugged.

"Oh well…hard way it is. Remember the plan!" Thorn ordered as the mages nodded and they vanished. Orga and Rufus noticed and began to look around.

"OI! Where'd the hell did they go!"

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Rufus said as Thorn chuckled. Orga looked over at the black hair man and growled.

"Where'd they go?!" Orga demanded as Thorn shrugged.

"Who knows." Thorn snickered. Rufus narrowed his eyes.

' _He's planning something alright and I do like it._ ' "Memory Make…" Rufus called as he placed his fingers on the sides of his temples. The surrounding area grew dark. Orga smirked while Thorn looked around.

"What in the world?" Thorn whispered to himself as he looked over to Rufus. "What the hell is he doing?!" Orga laughed as he took one step forward.

"He's looking for those black cloaks of yours through their memorizes." Orga snickered as Thorn blinked. But then…smirked and then laughed. Orga growled as the night like darkness vanished, brightness returning.

"I-I… I can't locate them." Rufus said in shock. He's always been able to find at least a few. But he can't find them at all. Thorn let out another laugh and smirked at Rufus.

"Whoops. Looks like someone's little tracker is broken. But enough talk. Why don't we have a little fun now?" Thorn snickered as Orga snarled at him.

"I'm down for that!" Orga smirked as he started his spell. "Charged Particle Cannon of-" Orga let out a sharp gasped. Rufus snapped his head over to Orga.

"Orga!"

"M-My magic….is gone." Orga said as he felt everything leave him. His energy, his strength and his magic. Rufus' eyes widen as he heard snickers in the back. He turned around and saw the five mages behind them. All five had huge smirks on their faces.

"Ani-Magic…ORGA!" Rufus shouted as he heard Orga fall to the ground. The Memory Mage rushed to his side as the Lighting God Slayer tried to get up, but couldn't.

"I-I can't move! You Ani-Magic cheating bastards!" Orga growled as the mages just smirked at them. "Why…when I get my hands on you I'll strangle every single one of you!"

"Well…you'll be a bit busy with something else. Butthatisgoingtohavetowaitawhile." Thorn quickly said with a laugh. Rufus growled and put his hands up to Orga.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I remembered I had just recently memorized some healing spells so I- ARG!" Rufus was just about to start the healing spell when Thorn rushed over and kicked him square in the jaw, sending him flying and hitting a tree.

"RUFUS!"

"I don't think so, Mr. Rufus." Thorn chuckled as he shook his finger. Rufus looked up, his body screaming in pain from the sudden impact. He shot a glare at Thorn as he walked up. "Let's be nice and play fair. One on one. Just the two of us."

"I highly doubt someone like you would play fair by the rules from the start. It was two against six and now you want to make it one against one? What are you planning?" Rufus questioned as Thorn chuckled.

"Simple. To defeat you and bring you back to our Master. He has plans for you and your new friend." Thorn smirked as Rufus growled as he started to get up.

"Well I don't like the sound of that plan so I will have to defeat you myself." Rufus said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Either way, if you defeat me or not, you're still coming with us. Even if you somehow manage to kill me, Master will send someone else out and personally kidnap you. Oh the plans we came up with that were just far too simple to our Master."

"Why do I have a feeling they had to do with taking him while he was asleep?" Orga questioned as Thorn shrugged.

"That was the original plan but Master thought that as far too easy." The dark mage explained.

"That explains it."

"Either way, I will not step foot into your guild at all. I am a Sabertooth mage and that's how it will stay. Memory Make! Frozen Black Lighting Sword!" Rufus shouted as ice appeared and headed toward Thorn, black lighting came out of the ice. Thorn smirked and jumped out of the way as he formed a ball in his hand and sent it flying toward Rufus directly.

"RUFUS! MOVE!" Rufus heard Orga shout, just in time, Rufus stopped the spell and jumped out of the way. Rufus landed on a tree branch and glared at Thorn who leaned against a tree.

"Not bad, Rufus. I did want to see your magic and I must say, not bad. Though I do think you could use a little work." Thorn said as Rufus glared at him. Thorn chuckled as a ball of dark magic formed around his hand. "You're coming with us!" The dark hair man threw the ball of darkness at Rufus…or so he thought. He went through the memory mage and Orga smirked.

"That's the Rufus I know!"

"What in the world?!" Thorn growled but was hit from behind, sending him flying to the ground but he caught himself. He looked up to his spot and saw Rufus standing there. "HUH?!"

"That's your memory of where I was standing." Rufus explained as the dark mage blinked. "Now, if I do recall, you said I could use a little work. Hmm?"

"Well you got me there but still… I've seen better." Thorn smirked as Rufus jumped down and landed back on the ground. "Okay look Rufus, we don't have much time. The Master is waiting for you so we might as well not fight anymore. Seriously though, I can hear your body screaming in pain from the impact of the tree. You're obviously hurt and your body is telling you that you're at your limit."

"That might be true, but I will not allow you to take me to a dark guild! Memory Make." Rufus said as he glared at Thorn who just smirked as the temperature started to rise. The two just starred at each other when the earth around Thorn suddenly came up. It was not just any ordinary earth, but lava type rocks.

"Oh so we're gonna play with fire, ay?"

"Rage of the Burning Earth!" Rufus called out, the rocks exploiting around the dark haired mage.

"I don't think so! Protection! Dark shield!" Thorn called out as a shield appeared and protected himself from the attack. Rufus and Orga's eyes widen as the dark mage landed after the attack and the shield disappeared. Not a single scratch was on his body.

"How'd the hell did you do that?!" Orga barked as Rufus just stood in shock. Thorn laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"It comes with being a mage of Viper Bite. But there's more. Oh yes there is more." Thorn smirked as Rufus prepared himself for whatever was coming next. "I'm sure you've memorized all of these, but just wait till you see this one. Absorbed Power Release! Memory Make! Rage of the Burning Earth!"

"WHAT!" Orga called out as he watched Rufus' own attack be used against him, but Rufus managed to jump out of the way quickly before he could be hit.

"H-How is this possible? Is this a dark form of Memory Magic?!" Rufus asked as he stood in pure shock.

"Nah, a dark spell that allows me absorbed anything that comes my way. Absorbed Power Release! Memory Make! Rage of the Burning Earth!" Thorn released again.

"Memory Make! Protection! Dark shield!" Rufus called out as a dark shield formed over him and Orga.

"Man this guy is crazy as hell! UGH! Why the hell did my magic have to get drained!" Orga complained, wishing he could help the blond.

"I do not know, but he is a tough opponent. I will do everything in my power not too-"

"Knock knock!" A hand came through the shield, grabbing Rufus by his throat and threw him out of the shield. Orga watched in horror as Rufus flew into another tree, hearing him scream as he came into contact with the tree. With a blink of an eye, Thorn was already walking up to Rufus.

"RUFUS! OI! LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! FIGHT ME!" Orga screamed, beyond angry now, no. He was furious! Thorn just smirked as he ignored Orga and grabbed Rufus by the neck again, lifting him and squeezing his neck. Rufus gasped and with little strength he had left now, tried to peel away the other man's hands. Thorn chuckled as he watched the Memory Mage struggle.

"Should have gone the easy way Rufus. You could have easily just come along with us and none of this would have happened."

"Oi! General! The Master wants him alive, don't strangle him!" One of the mages reminded Thorn who pouted.

"Oh yeah. So used to just killing, it's so strange to let them live. Oh well." Thorn said as he threw Rufus onto the ground. The blond coughed before he looked up to Thorn who was walking over to him.

"RUFUS! USE YOUR AFTERIMAGE!" Orga shouted as Rufus tried but he couldn't move. It was as if…he was paralyzed. Thorn had a smirk on his face and Orga had a feeling it was him that was doing this.

"OI! What the hell are you doing to him!" Orga barked as Thorn chuckled.

"Oh me? Well I guess you aren't as dumb as you seem. I'm just simply looking for a weak spot. And I think I've found it." Thorn smirked as Rufus' eyes widen. Orga blinked, Rufus had a weak spot? Orga REALLY wished his magic hadn't drained so he could help Rufus and beat the living hell out of this Thorn guy. Rufus looked seriously hurt and if at any minute he could pass out. "Absorbed Power Release! Memory Make! Rage of the Burning Earth!"

Rufus was surrounded by the lava rocks this time and was hit by the exploring rocks. "Now for that weak spot! Dark Fire Ball!" Thorn shouted as he threw a ball of dark fire at his weak spot. Rufus screamed as he was hit and then hit again. Orga felt a little of his strength return, but not enough for him to get up and catch Rufus. So he tried to crawl over there but it wasn't enough. Rufus hit the ground, holding, no, barely holding onto his left knee. Orga was in shock, not only by Rufus' weak spot was his left knee, his clothes were burnt and how…how weak Rufus looked. Thorn walked over and kicked the blond in the gut.

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE! FIGHT ME!" Orga screamed as Thorn turned to down God Slayer, hearing Rufus cough. The dark mage chuckled and bent down to Rufus' level. Rufus glared at him.

"Well… Viper Bite-1 and Sabertooth- 0. And here I thought it'd be a challenge." Thorn chuckled as Rufus gave a weak growl and then spit in Thorn's face. "Ewww! I think I saw some blood." Thorn said in disgust. Rufus smirked but was slapped across the face.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman. Guess I was wrong." Thorn growled as Rufus moved his head toward the dark-haired mage. "But let's get this straight now, Lore…you have lost. So now, time for you to get some sleep." Thorn smirked as Rufus narrowed his eyes as the other placed his hand in front of his face.

"Sa-Sabertooth will defeat…Vip-per-" Rufus said as the sleep spell took over him, falling asleep. Thorn laughed as he stood up and picked Rufus up.

"Okay, we're done. Let's go. Open the portal." Thorn said as a dark portal opened.

"OI! I SAID TO FUCKING FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Orga snarled as the dark mage turned around and smirked at Orga who was crawling toward them.

"Eh nah. But I'll be nice. Give him everything back." Thorn said as one of the mages nodded. Suddenly, Orga felt everything come back. Sparks suddenly burst as Orga screamed, running at full speed toward the mage that held onto Rufus.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Orga screamed as Thorn stepped into the portal.

"Bye bye!" Orga jumped, but the portal vanished. Orga looked behind him.

Rufus was gone and Orga couldn't help him.

The sparks that were already coming off him grew and grew as his anger built.

Orga screamed at the top of his lungs.

Something caught his attention. He turned around and saw it on the ground, Rufus' hat. Walking over, Orga bent down and gently picked it off. Gently running his hand over the damaged hat and feathers. He needed to get to Sabertooth and start a search and rescue, get other guilds to help. Rufus meant everything to him. He growled to himself as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

" **VIPER BITE! YOU WILL PAY!** "

* * *

Thank you for reading the first four chapters of Memorize the Darkness! If you've read it on AO3 or Tumblr, don't worry I am TokiKurp. I'm just putting the first four chapters here to see it does before putting up the next few.


	5. Chapter 4

It was just starting to get dark when the two generals returned. Both walking through their portals at the same time, it didn't occur to them how late it was. The forest that surrounded their guild was pitch black, torches outside lit up the guild for returning members. The two generals noticed one another and turned toward each other, seeing they both had successfully completed their mission.

"Well, looks like we both finished just in time, ay Nightshade?" Thorn asked with the biggest smirk on his face. Nightshade only gave a nod.

"Yes it appears so, Thorn. Come along, we must place them in their holding cells until they awake from their slumber." Nightshade spoke as he started moving toward the door. The other general followed him.

"So have had any troubles with that guy?" Thorn asked as the two walked up to door that was already opened for them. Nightshade gave a nod.

"Yes. There was a struggle. He was being protected by his two teammates. It could have been much longer if the Lighting Dragon Slayer hadn't been overcome with motion sickness. Thankfully he was easy to take down. Not much of a struggle." Nightshade replied as the doors closed behind them and they headed to the holding cells. The dull yellow eyed mage looked down at Rufus, seeing how beat up he looked compared to Freed. "And you…played with him, didn't you?"

"Hell yeah I did!" The other smirked as Nightshade shook his head. "I wanted to see his magic. And it was impressive but I wasn't impressed by him."

"I said the same thing about his Dark Écriture. I was impressed by it, but not by him."

"Wait I take mine back, he did do some impressive stuff. But in the end, those guys, " Thorn started as he pointed back to the now ten mages that followed them. "Had to remind me not to kill this guy."

"Of course. You are always the one to go overboard." Nightshade chuckled as the other glared at him.

"Hey, I'm so used to killing! This was a different order that Master Jiemma wanted. I'm not used to this ' _bring them back alive_ ' crap. But what Master wants, Master gets. So are these two going to share a cell together or separated?"

"Together. Master wants to use the mind controlling poison at the same time." Nightshade answered as they arrived to the cell. One of the mages unlocked the cell and stepped aside. "Do not throw him. I can tell by his back you threw him many times. The Master knows they will have to heal by the doctor and he doesn't want to bother with having to deal with that one having to go through back surgery after you break his back."

"Uhhh you ruin all the fun." Thorn pouted as the two walked over to the wall, setting the two mages against it. Neither of them moving an inch or making a sound. They were in a deep sleep thanks to those spells.

"I'm just implying what Master Jiemma informed us about."

"How long is it going to take them to wake up?" Thorn asked as he starred at the mages.

"Who knows. Depends. Could be an hour or it could be eight hours. We'll have to wait and see. But come along, Master wants us to check if Dr. Gail has the poison ready." Nightshade informed him as he started to walk out of the cell.

"Ohh now that'll be fun." Thorn chuckled as he followed Nightshade. The doors closed and were locked, leaving the two mages behind. The two generals walked back up the stairs and toward the science room where there stood a tall man mixing a black liquid in a beaker. The tall man had his black hair pulled into a ponytail, tan skin and dark crimson eyes. He also had black glasses and each of his ears were pierced. Nightshade knocked on the door as the two entered.

"Dr. Gail, we have returned with both mages. Both are currently in their cell and we are now just waiting for them to wake up." Nightshade reported as Dr. Gail gave a nod.

"Excellent. The Master will be pleased. How bad are their injuries?" The scientist asked, not bothering to look away from the beaker.

"Freed Justine has injuries, I'm sure they are minor but it's best that you look. Unlike a certain someone I know." Nightshade reported and then hissed while turning his head toward Thorn who nervously chuckled. The doctor stopped and shifted his eyes toward the general.

"Yeah Rufus Lore is pretty beat up. Uh I went a little overboard on him." Thorn said as Dr. Gail shook his head, returning the beaker.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Dr. Gail stated as he set the beaker down and put in two drops of an unknown liquid.

"The members I brought had to remind me or I would have killed him." Thorn answered as Dr. Gail shook his head again.

"Is the poison almost ready?" Nightshade asked as the doctor gave a nod.

"Yes. I am nearly finished with them both. All I need to do is add two more drops of this and it'll be ready." He explained as he mixed the beaker again.

"So have you tried this on someone yet, doc?" Thorn asked, leaning against the door. The doctor chuckled and smirked, looking up at the general.

"Why of course, General Thorn. Master Jiemma had me test it on a guild member and he is currently out on his mission."

"Where did the Master send him?" Nightshade asked.

"To bring a whole dark guild over to Viper Bite." The doctor said as the two generals blinked.

"Wait wait wait…you mean, Master Jiemma ordered him to go recruit a **WHOLE** dark guild?" Thorn asked in shock. He had NEVER heard anything like that before. Dr. Gail just gave a simple chuckle and then a nod.

"Indeed. The Master also made him perform a few other things and let me tell you, this does in fact work." The doctor said as he chuckled again.

"How do we know the guy wasn't playing along?" Thorn asked but stopped. "Wait…never mind. Master would kill him."

"And you answered your own questioned, Thorn." Nightshade said as Thorn rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "So mature. So Doctor, let me ask you…what are the effects like if the mind control is broken?"

"To be honest, I don't know. We won't know until the member returns."

"But let me ask you, this, how the hell is the mind control gonna be broken?" Thorn asked as the doctor shrugged.

"I'm not sure to be honest with you. This is very powerful so who knows. Master Jiemma probably knows."

"And if the Master doesn't?"

"I will kill him." A deep voice came. All three looked the direction the voice came from and saw Jiemma standing behind them. "I only want to control Freed Justine and Rufus Lore. No one else."

"Is that the only way, Master?" Dr. Gail asked as the Master shook his head.

"No but if the first way does not work, then I will kill him spot on. I want no one to be in the way of my plan. I want it to be perfect." Jiemma informed them as they all gave a nod.

"Of course Master. You plan will succeed no matter what." Thorn said with a smirk on his face.

"It better will, Thorn. Because if it doesn't, I will destroy you." Jiemma said in a harsh tone. Thorn had heard that harsh tone before, but it was never towards him. Did the Master scare him? Yes. All the members feared Jiemma. And now that Jiemma threatened him, he feared the Guild Master even more. But he didn't show it, giving a nod and bowing down.

"Of course, Master. I will take full responsibility for the failure of your plan." Thorn replied as Jiemma looked away from him to Nightshade.

"Were you both successful?" Jiemma asked as Nightshade gave a nod, bowing.

"Yes Master. We both were. Freed Justine and Rufus Lore were defeated, put under a sleep spell and brought to their cell. We are currently waiting for them to wake before proceeding with phase two." Nightshade informed Jiemma who gave a nod.

"Dr. Gail, is the poison nearly finished?"

"Yes Master. Just one more drop and a little mixing, and it will be ready." Dr. Gail said as Jiemma gave a nod.

"Excellent. Inform me when they have awakened. I want to be there when they are ejected with the poison." Jiemma ordered as the three men gave a nod, bowing to their Guild Master.

"Yes Master Jiemma."

Seven hours had passed since they arrived. Seven long hours since they were defeated. Since they were kidnapped. Seven hours had passed when both the mages started to slowly wake up. As the two mages opened their eyes, their vision was blurry and all the small movements they made with their bodies started to scream in pain from their earlier battles.

"Oh my stomach is killing me." Freed groaned as he felt the pain of Nightshade's kick to his gut. He had to admit, that was a pretty powerful kick.

"My whole body is screaming in agony." Rufus groaned, feeling everything from his head to his toes screaming. Freed turned his head to see who else was with him. When his vision returned to normal, his eyes widen when he saw who sat next to him.

"Rufus Lore of Sabertooth." Freed said as Rufus blinked and turned his head. His eyes widening as well.

"And you are Freed Justine of Fairy Tail if my memory serves me correct." Rufus said as Freed gave a nod.

"Yes I am. I must say I was impressed with your magic during the Grand Magic Games. Such an interesting form of molding magic." Freed said as Rufus smirked.

"Thank you. I hear you have quite an interesting magic yourself. Though I don't think an introduction is appropriate at this time." Rufus said as the two looked around. "Where in the world are we?"

"I was just about to ask that myself." Freed said. "Though I do remember returning home from a job with Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen and we were ambushed on the train. Evergreen and Bickslow were knocked out right away and Laxus couldn't fight because of his motion sickness." Freed started as Rufus listened.

"Were you attacked by…a general?" Rufus asked as Freed looked over to him. Thinking for a moment. "My memory is a bit fuzzy at the moment, but I remember that Orga and I were on our way to a job when we were attacked by someone named General Thorn. Though I cannot seem to recall from what guild."

"I think we were attacked by someone named General Nightshade. And I can't seem to remember the guild either…wait." Freed said as he remembered something.

 _"_ _Master does not have any use for you. He only wants Freed Justine and another mage."_

"What is it that you remembered?" The Memory Mage asked.

"Nightshade told me right before I passed out that he only wanted myself and another mage." Freed said as Rufus blinked but then his widen as well.

"Nightshade… Thorn had mentioned something about someone named Nightshade." Rufus said as the memory clicked in his head.

 _"Oh I wonder if Nightshade is having any troubles with the other mage."_

"I wonder if Nightshade is having any troubles with the other mage…" Rufus started as the two mages looked at each other in the eyes.

"They were working together!" They both said at the same time.

"Then this has to be a dark guild." Freed thought as Rufus agreed, both thinking hard. Rufus pushed himself off the wall, only to hiss. Freed had looked away as he began to think, but turned his head to Rufus. "Are you alright?!"

"Now I remember." Rufus hissed as he slowly laid back, squeezing his eyes. "That Thorn had defeated me and did a number of things to me. Mainly my back."

"Oh my." Freed only managed to get out.

"H-How about you? How much damaged did Nightshade do to you?" Rufus asked.

"I'm sure he did much and I just haven't felt it all, but my stomach is in a lot of pain. It's probably bruised." Freed commented as Rufus gave a nod. "Did Thorn use a spell called Absorbed Power Release?"

"Yes. Did Nightshade also use it on you?" Rufus asked as Freed gave a nod. "I've never seen anything like it. And it's not any form of memory magic from what Thorn explained."

"It is quite powerful I will tell you that." Freed said as Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was. Feeling what your own magic feels like, quite the surprise." Rufus chuckled as Freed nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Are you two awake?!" They heard a voice call out. The two looked forward and saw someone peaking in. They both starred as the person groaned and closed what looked to be a mini window. They heard he door unlock and open. A mage warring a black cloak entered and stared at them. The two tried to get into a defensive pose, but their bodies screamed otherwise. The mage smirked and walked over, grabbing them both by their hair and pulling them up. Both mages hissed.

"Well about time you two woke up! The Master has been waiting for you two for a very long time. He will be pleased to see you are awake." The mage smirked as he threw both men back against the wall, them hissing in pain as they came into contact with the wall. The mage walked out of the door and closed it, both hearing it lock.

"I don't like this. I have a very bad feeling about this whole thing." Rufus said as Freed agreed. Both had a very strong feeling that something was going to happen. ' _Though why do I feel…fear? I haven't felt this since the former Master._ '

Not much time passed when they heard the door unlock again. The two looked up and saw three men walk in. Two they each recognized. Generals Thorn and Nightshade.

"About time you two woke up!" Thorn chuckled as Rufus narrowed his eyes.

"We do hope you enjoyed your deep slumber." Nightshade smirked as Freed growled.

"What have you done with our comrades?" Freed asked. He had no idea if Bickslow, Evergreen or Laxus were here too and was worried about their safe being.

"The Master only wanted the two of you. So your comrades were left where you were taken." The third man said as he walked up to the both of them.

"Oi, shouldn't we chain them up in case they try to escape after you heal them, doc?" Thorn asked as the doctor stopped and turned back towards the general.

"I think that would be a wise thing to do. The Master would not be very pleased to hear that they escaped."

"I have a better idea." Nightshade said as he walked over. The two growled as the mage snapped his fingers. Suddenly, both Freed and Rufus couldn't move. The two tried, only being able to move their heads. "There. That'll keep them still."

"What did you do to us?" Freed demanded as Nightshade didn't answer as he returned to where he stood. "Answer me!"

"Man maybe I should had gone against him. Could have broken his jaw. Oh yeah by the way, Rufus, how's your jaw feeling?" Thorn asked with a snicker. Rufus glared at him.

"It feels how it would feel if someone was punched right in the jaw." Rufus hissed as Thorn chuckled.

"I should had broken his jaw then. Man so much I could have done, so little time."

"Dr. Gail, heal them. Thorn and I will go get the Master." Nightshade informed him as the doctor nodded. Thorn followed Nightshade as the doctor kneeled in front of the two mages and raised his hands, beginning the healing spell. Though they couldn't move, they could still feel the pain. But the pain started to go away as Dr. Gail healed them both. Soon, every pain they felt was gone and the doctor stood up.

"Well now that I've healed you both, all that's left is to decide where you want to be ejected and await for the Master." Dr. Gail informed them, the two alarmed about being ejected with something.

"What are you ejecting us with?!" Freed asked as the doctor chuckled.

"Oh I think it's best that the Master explains." Dr. Gail chuckled as both mages growled. "But since you two refuse to tell me where you would like to be injected…then I will do it myself."

"Don't you dare touch us!" Freed barked as the doctor walked back over to them and studied them both.

"There's not much you both can do. You both are paralyzed so there's not much you can do. Hmm ah here we go." Dr. Gail said as he turned to Freed first. He lifted the greenette's arm and tugged on his sleeve a few times before it ripped. He threw it to the side and ripped Freed's shirt, revealing his shoulder. "I think the shoulder will do just fine."

"Don't you dare eject anything into us!" Rufus growled as Dr. Gail got up and walked over to him, ignoring him as he bent down to Rufus, ripping his sleeve like he did Freed.

"You of all people should know not to disobey an order, Rufus." Dr. Gail said as he chuckled.

"So were they good boys while we were away?" Thorn asked as him and Nightshade returned.

"Where is the Master?" Dr. Gail asked as Nightshade pointed to the back. Freed and Rufus tried to move to get a look, but neither of them could see him.

"He is waiting until you are ready to eject them. So you better start." Nightshade informed the doctor who gave a nod.

"Of course." He said as a mage walked in with a box in his hands. Freed and Rufus studied the box to see if there was anything on it, such as writing or images. Only holes. This made them a little worried. Another mage entered with a tray and walked over to Dr. Gail who took it and walked back to the mages. They saw the tray had a bowl and two rags. The doctor dipped the first one into the bowl and then started to wipe Rufus' shoulder. The two could smell it was alcohol. Still unable to move, they had to deal with it.

"I'm cleaning the surface first because in case there's something on your skin that can infect your blood after you've been ejected. It's also to kill the germs." The doctor said as neither of the mages said anything. Just watching him carefully. "And no, I am not going eject the both of you. So enough of the glares."

"I think not." Rufus said as the doctor chuckled while shaking his head before moving onto Freed. When both shoulders were cleaned, the tray was picked up and the doctor backed up.

"They are ready for you Master." Dr. Gail said with a chuckle. They both looked up to see a shadow walking in, a very tall one. But as soon as he entered, Rufus' eyes widen.

"I-It…It can't be." The memory mage whispered as the former Sabertooth guild master entered. Rufus had heard from Sting and Rogue about their former master's demon form and how terrifying it was. Their description was point on. Freed could see the fear that was written all over Rufus' face and wondered if this was Jiemma he had heard about.

"Ah Rufus Lore…long time no see." Jiemma said as Rufus glared at him.

"What do you want with us, Jiemma?" Rufus asked as Jiemma glared at the Memory Mage.

"That is Master Jiemma to you!"

"I am very sorry to inform you but Sting is now the guild master of Sabertooth. I only call him Master!" Rufus hissed as Jiemma narrowed his eyes at Rufus. With a blink of an eye, Jiemma had smacked Rufus cross his face. Jiemma's smack was so powerful, Rufus ended up hitting the wall on his right side.

"Rufus!" Freed cried out as Rufus looked up to Jiemma who gave him a glare that was all too familiar even in demon form.

"Unfreeze them." Jiemma ordered. Nightshade snapped his fingers and both were able to move. Freed jumped up and went to attack the guild master.

"Freed! NO!" Rufus called out as Jiemma turned his head and caught Freed's fist. Jiemma squeezed's the greenett's hair, causing him to hiss from the pain. He then swung Freed across the room, hitting the wall. The blond watched as Freed slid down the wall as he groaned.

"You two better get used to call me your Master because after today, you will be part of Viper Bite." Jiemma growled as the two narrowed their eyes.

"We'll **NEVER** join Viper Bite!" Rufus hissed as Jiemma chuckled.

"Oh you will not have a choice, Rufus. Release them!" Jiemma ordered as a box was put on the ground. Jiemma moved out of the way as two snakes came out. The two snakes slid over to Rufus and Freed who tried to back away from the snakes. But the snakes just followed until the saw their exposed shoulders. The snakes got into position and carefully watched the two. Jiemma chuckled.

"From now on… Rufus Lore, Freed Justine, the two of you will be members of Viper Bite!" And with that said, the snakes strike their shoulders. The two gasped loudly as the snakes' fangs pierced their skin. The two had a feeling this is how they were being ejected and it felt like it. Feeling something enter their bodies. The two began to shake and slowly started to feel lightheaded.

"W-W-What…are you doing to us… Jiemma?" Freed managed to ask as Jiemma turned to him.

"Making sure the two of you follow my every order." Jiemma answered as the snakes let go of their pray and returned to their home in the box. Their bite left two big holes in their shoulders.

' _That's going to leave a scar._ ' Freed thought as the two looked up to Jiemma.

"Oh? Nothing has-" The two were cut off by sudden pain. And it was VERY painful, the most pain the two had ever felt. They screamed at the top of their lungs as they felt the poison go through their whole body. Jiemma only chuckled as he watched and listened to the two scream in pain and grab onto whatever they could on their body. Their bodies trembled from the pain. Both wished it would just stop! No…they weren't wishing, they were begging! It was too much, they could feel tears start to fall. It was way too much for them. Jiemma didn't want them to join his guild, no he wanted them dead!

Or so they thought.

Everything stopped. The pain, trembling and screaming all stopped and the two mages laid still on the ground. Jiemma chuckled. Nightshade and Thorn looked at each other and then back to the mages. Very confused.

"Uh…are they dead?" Thorn asked as Dr. Gail shook his head.

"This is supposed to happen. Give them a minute and they'll- oh look. Here we go." Dr. Gail said as he saw the two mages start to move. Slowly, they stood up and opened their eyes. The two general's eyes widen. Their sclera in their eyes were pitch black instead of white and what was once dark gray/teal were now a blood red.

"Kneel before your master!" Jiemma said as the two mages walked over to Jiemma and bowing in front of him. "Now, who am I again, Rufus?"

"Master Jiemma." Rufus answered

"And of what guild, Freed?"

"Viper Bite." Freed answered. Jiemma chuckled and Nightshade and Thorn starred in amazement. The two mages answered without hesitation.

"Unbelievable."

"They didn't hesitate to answer!" The two generals said as Dr. Gail chuckled.

"That's the power of mind controlling. Watch."

"On your feet!" Jiemma ordered as the two gave a nod and stood up. "From now on, you two will be my second-in-commands, you two are powerful and strong enough to destroy whoever and whatever is in your way." The two mages gave a nod.

"Luckies. We had to work our way up." Thorn mumbled as Jiemma looked over his shoulder.

"What was that, Thorn?"

"I am beyond excited to see those two raise some hell!" Thorn quickly answered as Jiemma sent a glare towards him before returning to his new recruits. Thorn let a sigh of relief out before Nightshade hit him upside the head.

"Now listen to me very carefully you two. We are finally going to destroy those guilds that took everything away from us. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, your former guilds. We will destroy them! Fairy Tail took Sabertooth's first place spot and Sabertooth grew weak." The two gave a nod. "Now…who are our enemy?"

"The guilds Fairy Tail and Sabertooth." They answered at the same time. Jiemma gave a nod and turned around.

"Follow me. You two have much studying to do." He said as the two gave a nod and followed Jiemma out of the cell. The guild master lead them to the dark library with little light but many books that looked to go on for miles. "I want the both of you to study all these books. They have some of the darkness spells known to mankind, they also happened to be the strongest and deadliest spells as well. I want you two to read every single one, understood?"

"Yes Master Jiemma. We understand." They both answered with a bow. Jiemma gave a nod.

"Good. Now get to studying. I want you to be finished within twenty-four hours!" Jiemma demanded as the two gave a nod, already reading the books.

"Yes Master Jiemma. We will be finished with them in twenty-four hours."

"That's what I want to hear." Jiemma said as he walked out of library, seeing a few of the other members waiting for his order. "I want them to have new clothes, dark colors and have their rooms ready for tomorrow. Also, give them both swords." Jiemma ordered as the members gave a nod. Thorn and Nightshade were still by the cell when they saw their Master walking up. The two bowed to him as the demon stopped.

"Is there anything you would like for us to do, Master Jiemma?" Nightshade asked.

"Prepare yourselves because our two new members will fight the both of you." Jiemma said as he walked passed them. The two members looked at each other. Knowing Jiemma this was going to be a fight to the death. They stood up and watched as their Master walked away.

"Of course we have to. Basically telling us ' _Hey I don't fucking need either of you anymore so I'm going to make the two newbies fucking murder you two._ '" Thorn growled as Nightshade gave a nod. But Thorn was hit one a sudden blast of magic. Nightshade froze and looked to see where the blast came from. Master Jiemma.

"I heard that, Thorn. And yes, it is a fight to death." Jimma said as Thorn started to get up and starred at his Master. "I only want the strongest in this guild."

"Then make some of the other guild members fight them! We're strong! You hand picked us to be your generals!" Thorn talked backed as Jiemma narrowed his eyes at Thorn.

"You dare talk back to me!" Jiemma barked as he raised his hand. Nightshade got in the way.

"Master wait! I have been meaning to report to you that two members had failed their monthly test!" Nightshade said as Jiemma looked at the general who stepped in front of Thorn.

"OH? And isn't that your job, Nightshade?" Jiemma questioned as Nightshade gave a nod.

"Yes sir. But with the recent mission, I had completely forgotten about it. Please allow those two members who failed to take our places." Nightshade plead as he bowed. "You said you only wanted the strongest members in this guild and those who fail the test are not worthy of carrying Viper Bite's seal!" Jiemma narrowed his eyes as he lowered his arm.

"Because two have failed, I will allow that. But one this one time! And if that other general talks back to me or disappears with one of my plans, his life will be cut short. And no matter how much you plead, I will not listen. Do you understand, General Nightshade?" Jiemma growled as Nightshade nodded his head.

"Yes sir. Of course Master, I understand. I will make sure it will not happen again!" Nightshade promised as Jiemma started to walk away.

"Report to the library and watch our two new members." Jiemma ordered as Nightshade nodded again.

"Yes Master." Nightshade said as he bowed again. The general turned around and saw the shocked expression all over Thorn's face.

"W-Why? Why didn't you let him kill me?" Thorn asked as Nightshade picked him up, placing his arm around his neck.

"Because you made a foolish decision to talk back against him. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I did it anyways. Come on you idiot, we need to report to the library." The two entered the library and saw Rufus and Freed had already gone through two of the long bookshelves. Both watched them as the studied and studied and go through each of the shelves. The two generals just sat and watched, seeing them quickly go through books after books and books. When the 24 hours were up, Jiemma entered the library as Freed and Rufus arrived at the entrance of the room. The two bowed to Jiemma. Nightshade and Thorn also bowed.

"Did you two finish your order?"

"Yes Master Jiemma. We did." They both answered at the same time with smirks on their faces. "We did."

"Every single book has been memorized." Rufus answered.

"Every single spell has been studied and every possible combination to make that spell stronger have been analyzed." Freed answered. The two generals looked at each other, very surprised that they managed to do that all within twenty-four hours.

"Excellent. That's what I like to hear. Now follow me, we have much to do within the next coming days." Jiemma ordered as the two gave a nod.

"Of course Master." And the two mages followed their new master into his office.

"And before we do anything else, you both need your marks to show you are in our guild." Jiemma started as he saw Freed's hand was already out. The hand where his Fairy Tail mark was.

"Fairy Tail is the enemy. I do not want the mark of the enemy on me, Master. This is where I want my guild mark to go." Freed answered as Jiemma chuckled.

'It's finally kicked in. Perfect.' "Very well then. But you will need to remove it yourself." Jiemma said as Freed nodded.

"Then I will." Freed said as he stepped back. Using his own dark magic, Freed removed it. The mark vanished into thin air. He stepped back up and held his hand out once again. "I am ready, Master Jiemma."

"Very well. You wear this with pride." Jiemma said as he stamped Freed's hand. Viper Bite's seal was now on Freed's hand. The greenett gave a nod as he stepped back.

"Yes Master."

"Rufus." Jiemma said as he saw the memory mage had stepped back and had opened his shirt, revealing his guild mark. He looked to be in the middle of removing it as he notices the mage was mumbling a few words. When his mark was removed, he closed his shirt up and looked up to his Master. "On your waist, Rufus?"

"Yes Master Jiemma." Rufus said with a nod. Jiemma marked him and gave a nod to the new members.

"Excellent. Now come, we must prepare." Jiemma said as the two gave a nod.

"Of course Master Jiemma."


	6. Chapter 5

**_Fairy Tail_**

It's been a week since Freed was kidnapped and Fairy Tail had halted everything. Everyone in the guild was focused on finding the missing mage and everyone did something to help. If someone messed with one of their own, they're an enemy of Fairy Tail. But if they'd been injured, it's war. And Freed going missing was no different, as soon as they find out who kidnapped him, they were going to strike. When Laxus returned with Evergreen and Bickslow both injured from the fight, right then and there is when it started. But while they were being treated, Makarov noticed there was someone else missing. He asked where Freed was and that's when Laxus dropped the bomb shell.

 _"_ _Freed was kidnapped."_

That one sentence was still fresh in everyone's mind. It played in everyone's head over and over as they tried to find Viper Bite, the guild that was responsible. Makarov had already declared war on Viper Bite and everyone was in agreement. Evergreen and Bickslow were more than ready to go to fight, wanting to heal as soon as possible. Guild members brought out all the maps Fairy Tail had in their library and were busy trying to find where Viper Bite could be. Erza was busy trying to contact Jellal to see if he had heard of a guild called Viper Bite. Everyone did something to help. All but one...

Laxus just stayed out of everyone's way. He sat at the bar with a pint of beer in front of him. He felt…so guilty. He couldn't do anything to save Freed. He couldn't move, he couldn't jump, he couldn't attack…nothing. And Freed was gone because of his motion sickness overpowering him.

 _"_ _L-L-La...Laxus."_

The last words Freed said before Nightshade put him under the sleep spell. That whole scene played in his head. Watching Freed fall to the ground, being kicked in his gut and being placed under a spell.

 _"Master does not have any use for you. He only wants Freed Justine and another mage. Enjoy your deep slumbers. You will be awaken once the Master is ready to see you."_

 _"_ _WHER-WHERE ARE YOU TAK-TAKING HIM!"_

 _"_ _To Viper Bite."_

Frustrated, Laxus took a gulp of his drink. This whole week has just been pure hell for the Lighting Dragon Slayer. He couldn't do anything! Couldn't sleep, eat or even talk without something to remind him of the missing greenette.

"Are you just going to sit there and drown in booze or help us find him?" A voice asked. Laxus growled as took another sip of his drink. Makarov looked up to his Grandson, seeing the guilt and frustration in his eyes along with the lack of sleep. The master closed his eyes and took a sip of his own drink.

"Every bit of information we can get will help be one step closer to finding Viper Bite and rescuing him, Laxus. You understand that right?" Only Evergreen and Bickslow had given all the information they were able to give them and still, Laxus hadn't even given them one bit of a clue.

"You already know everything!" Laxus snapped. The Master sighed and put his drink down, turning to Laxus.

"But you were awake the whole time so there has to be something that will help us, Laxus."

"You fucking know everything already! He was kidnapped by someone named Nightshade and he's at a guild called Viper Bite. You know what he looks like and what those other fuckers look like! WHAT ELSE COULD THERE POSSIBLY BE THAT COULD HELP US TO FIND FREED?!" Laxus screamed, causing everyone to stop and look over to the dragon slayer who now stood up. Sparks came off the frustrated mage and his face was just filled with anger. Makarov just starred at the towering mage. He closed his eyes.

"There is still some information you can give us." The Master calmly said.

"WHAT ELSE COULD BE THERE!"

"Laxus calm down!" Erza shouted as he looked over to her. "Master is correct. There is some information that you can give us."

"OH! AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!"

"Their magic. Any spells they used, either you've heard it or not, that can help us." Erza said calmly as Laxus went from huffing with anger to a calm expression. The other members watched as he did and turn away from everyone.

"… I've never seen some of the spells Nightshade used." Laxus mumbled so only Makarov could hear. The Master gave a nod.

"What were the called?"

"They were all dark magic based I can tell you that. Wall of Darkness, Protection Dark Shield and…this one really did it. Knocked Freed out after one time. It was called Absorbed Power Release." Laxus explained as the others nodded, Mirajane writing them down.

"Hmm… Absorbed Power Released is what knocked Freed down, Laxus?" Mirajane asked as Laxus gave a nod.

"Yeah…it did." Laxus answered as Mirajane opened a book and began to search. "I've never heard of it."

"There are many spells that are still unknown. This is one of them." Makarov explained.

"It's not in the dark spell book…so it has to be new." Mirajane explained a few minutes later.

"That bastard said when he put that shield up, he said absorbed and that's how it happened." Laxus explained, making a fist as he remembers that part.

"So it absorbs whatever is being thrown at them, huh?" Makarov asked as Laxus gave a nod. "Hmm and you said Freed was knocked out by that?"

"He used Reflect and it was used against him. First time I've seen his own magic be used against him." Laxus said as he sighed.

"Laxus?" A voice came. Laxus didn't bother to turn around, not wanting to deal with anyone.

"What?"

"You…you left this." The voice answered. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy. He looked to see what was in her hands, seeing it was the handle of Freed's sword. He turned around and took it, looking at it. The only thing of Freed's that was left, what they left behind. Laxus turned back around and sighed.

"…thanks." He whispered only enough for her to hear and no one else. She gave a nod.

"You're welcome….we'll find him. Don't worry." Lucy said as she walked away to go help. Makarov looked at the handle, it was Freed's. He could recognize that sword handle from the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"Freed is strong. He will be fine, Laxus." Makarov said as he took a sip. Laxus looked at his Grandfather.

"I know he is…but I can't but-"

"Oh? Is someone worried?"

"I'm concerned for his safety, old man." Laxus said as Makarov chuckled.

"I know you are, my boy." He said as he put his pint down and looked toward the door. "We all are." ' _Freed, where ever you are…be safe. We're coming to bring you home where you belong._ '

Laxus looked down at the handle and sighed. ' _We better safe you idiot… Bickslow and Evergreen need their captain. I just hope you're safe._ '

"Is there anything else you should let us know?" Makarov asked as he looked up from his pint. Laxus didn't say anything as he began to think. Was there anything else?

 _"Master does not have any use for you. He only wants Freed Justine and another mage."_

"Wait…there is. They weren't just going after Freed. He said they were going after him and another mage." Laxus remembered. Makarov looked up with a conceded look on his face.

"Another mage? Did they say-"

"Huh? We have a request?" Mirajane asked as she was handed it. Makarov looked over, confused.

"I thought we said we weren't accepting requests anymore." Makarov said as he jumped down and walked over to the white-haired mage.

"It's a request for Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen." Erza read as Makarov stopped in his tracks, looking very suspicious.

"Just Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen?" He asked as the two mages nodded, Mirajane handing him the paper.

' ** _HEY LAXUS! Help us out please! PS! Bring Evergreen and Bickslow too! Their help will be needed too! Reward: 750,000J_** '

"This sounds very suspicious." Makarov said as he finished reading it. Laxus took the request and read it.

"Laxus, I think it's best that you don't-"

"We're taking this." Laxus cut his Grandfather off.

"Laxus! Listen to me boy!" Makarov shouted as Laxus turned his head. "I have a bad feeling about this request and we need you here for when we find a location!"

"And I've got a feeling myself. Something's telling me we might get a clue. I'm going." Laxus said as he turned back around. "Oi! You two up for a job?"

"Huh?!" Evergreen asked as her and Bickslow looked up from their maps.

"Did you just ask us if we were up for a job?" Bickslow asked, sound very confused.

"A job? A job? A job?" The Babies repeated as Laxus gave a nod.

"Laxus, our captain is missing! We can't just start going on jobs a week after he vanished!" Evergreen protested. Bickslow nodding in agreement.

"Look, there's something suspicious about the request. It's asking for the three of us, not once mentioning Freed. I've got a feeling that we're going to get a clue while on this job." Laxus explained as the two looked up in shock. The two looked at each other and then back to Laxus, giving him a nod.

"Oi good. Now come on."

 ** _Sabertooth_**

The Sabertooth guild was in a much similar situation like Fairy Tail. It's been a week since Rufus was kidnapped and they too halted everything. Sting made sure the whole town knew they would stop taking request until their missing comrade had returned safe and sound. Everyone in the guild was just as focused as the Fairy Tail mages. Sting made it very clear as soon as he became Master, things were going to change. Unlike Jiemma who would not care what so ever if someone went missing or was hurt, Sting cared. When the doors busted open, nearly taking the doors off their hinges, and Orga shouted to the WHOLE GUILD…

 _"_ _RUFUS' BEEN KIDNAPPED!"_

Sting declared war right then and there. There was no way in hell he was going to allow someone to step all over Sabertooth like that. When the members managed to calm Orga down, the questions began and research started. Sting declared that they were going to war against Viper bite. Orga was more than ready to fight Viper Bite, he was ready for murder. Most of the Sabertooth members were spread out in three rooms: The library, the basement and the lobby. Some members searched for maps that could help them find Viper Bite, members also searched for any type of record about Viper Bite in the basement and those in the lobby either were working on the maps or reading the records that had been brought out.

Rogue and Yukino helped in the basement for the records, Minerva and Dobengal helped in the library while Sting and Orga helped in the lobby. Orga pinpointed where the kidnapping had happened and now they were guessing at this point on where Viper Bite could be.

"These are the last of the records." Rogue announced as him and Yukino brought out the last few boxes. Sting and Orga looking up and giving a nod.

"Any luck on a possible location?" Rogue asked as him and Yukino walked over.

"No, not even close." Sting sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Orga groaned in frustration and smashed his fist into the table, making a hole in the top. "OI! I just had that fixed last week!"

"I don't fucking care right now Sting! I'm more concerned about Rufus than some table! A table can be replaced but a human can't!" Orga growled, sparks starting to come off.

"Orga-sama, we know. We're doing everything we can to find him. Please calm down." Yukino said as Orga growled as the sparks stopped but his frustrated just grew and grew, rubbing his face. He's never felt his frustrated before in his life.

"Alright, here are the last of the maps for that location." Minerva said as she and Dobengal brought over the last of the maps and books.

"Okay good, anything will help." Sting said as Rogue and Yukino opened the books.

"Orga, is there any chance you happen to know what kind of spells this Thorn used?" Dobengal asked as Orga gave a nod as he turned back around.

"Yeah I do. Can't forget them." Orga groaned as he remembered the spells. Remembering hearing Rufus' screams.

"What are they? We can probably base that off by the spells and maybe be able to guess where the guild location could be." Dobengal asked.

"First off, them fuckers used Ani-Magic on me! Still pissed off about that!" Orga growled, still angry that the mages used Ani-Magic on him so he couldn't help Rufus. "But uh that Thorn guy used Dark Fire Ball, Protection Dark Shield, some spell that could find a weakness and oh this one REALLY pissed me off! Some spell called Absorbed Power Release."

"They sound to be dark magic based. Sounds like a dark guild." Rogue said as he closed his eyes.

"What's that Absorbed Power Release? I've never heard of it." Lector asked.

"I don't know but it was crazy as hell."

"Explain." Minerva curiously said.

"Every single thing Rufus hit him with, he absorbed it and used it against him." Orga explained.

"Like Rufus' Memory Magic?" Frosch asked as Orga shook his head.

"No, he said it wasn't." Orga said as he sighed.

"Orga-sama?" Yukino asked. It was VERY rare to see Orga like this. Seeing him frustrated was rare and so hopeless.

"… I can't get the sound of his screams out of my head. They won't go away." Orga groaned. "And I couldn't do anything because those fuckers took my strength, my magic, everything away so I couldn't help him. Why couldn't it had been me! Why him!"

"Oi Orga, Rufus is strong. Remember, when the former master was still in control, he only allowed the strong ones in and he did hand pick Rufus to take part in the Grand Magic Games. He'll be okay. Besides, if it had been you, image how worried he'd be about you." Sting said as Orga sighed. Sting was right. Rufus was strong and if it had been Orga that was in his place, Rufus would be worried sick. But Orga's just as worried as Rufus would be. The Lighting God Slayer grabbed the Memory Mage's hat and held it closes. The only thing left of Rufus after the battle. The others just looked at each other, really not knowing what to say about this situation. A guild member walked up with a piece of paper and handed it to Rogue. He took it and thanked the mange, thinking it was a record they missed. But as soon as he read it…

"Sting."

"Yo."

"Didn't you announce to the town that we weren't taking requests?" Rogue asked as Sting blinked and gave a nod.

"Uh yeah. Milady was with me when I made the announcement." Sting answered as Minerva gave a nod.

"He did. Why do you ask Rogue?" She asked as Rogue flipped the paper around, revealing a job request.

"We just received this." The Shadow Dragon Slayer said as Sting snatched the request out of his hand and read it.

' ** _TWIN DRAGONS! Help us out please! PS! Bring Orga, Minerva and Yukino too! Their help will be needed too! Reward: 1,000,000J_** '

"What the hell is this?" Sting asked as Minerva took it and read it, the other three looking over her shoulder to read it. Right away, Minerva got a bad feeling.

"This sounds fishy."

"Did anyone notice they didn't mention Rufus-sama?" Yukino asked as Orga gave a nod. The Lighting God Slayer starred at the paper.

'Why do I have this feeling that if we go, we'll find a clue about where Rufus could be.' Orga thought as he clenched the hat tighter.

"What should we do, Sting-sama?" The Celestial Mage asked as Sting scratched the back of his head.

"Ehhh I think we shouldn't-"

"I'm taking it." Orga cute in as the others looked toward Orga who took the request.

"Orga, we aren't taking it. Rufus is missing and we need to focus on that." The Guild Master said as Orga look right in his eyes.

"If none of you are going to take it, then I will. I've got this strong feeling, and I mean STRONG feeling that if we go, we'll get a clue on where Rufus could be. And that would lead us to Viper Bite." Orga explained. "I'll do anything to bring him back."

"Do you really believe there might be a chance we'll get a clue?" Rogue asked as Orga gave a nod. "Well Sting…you're the guild master."

"If you really believe that, then we'll take it. But if we do, I'm kicking your ass." Sting said as he got up. Orga was already by the door.

"THEN HURRY UP! WE'RE LOSING TIME!"

"SLOW DOWN!" Minerva screamed back as they followed her.

"Dobengal, watch the guild and keep researching." Sting said as Dobengal gave a nod, bowing to Sting.

"We will continue to search, Sting. Good luck." Dobengal said as Sting gave a nod and went to catch up with the group.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

After walking for what seemed like forever, they finally arrived to an open field that was surrounded by trees and flowers. Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow walked out of the forest and looked around. The request had said Kkochgwa Baem was where the client was going to meet them. The three looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Guess he ain't here yet." Bickslow guessed as they kept looking around.

"Has anyone ever been here?" Evergreen asked as Laxus shook his head.

"I haven't. This is my first time hearing about this place." Laxus admitted as he looked at the request. 'Please meet me at Kkochgwa Baem to go over the job details. If I am not there, my two sons will be there to greet you both.'

"So does anyone have the slightest clue what the hell Kkcochgwa Bean mean?" Bickslow asked.

"First off, it's Kkochgwa Baem. And to answer your question, I think it's supposed to mean Flower and something else." Evergreen corrected him as seith mage laughed.

"Who cares. As soon as the client or these sons of his get here and the details, the sooner we'll find the clue to find Freed." Laxus said as the other two gave a nod. Pappa heard something that caught the doll's attention.

"What was that?"

"What was that? What was that?" The other four spirits asked as Bickslow turned around.

"What's up you five?" He asked the Babies as he heard the noise too. "Okay what's over here."

"Bickslow, don't wander off too far." Evergreen warned him as Bickslow waved her off as he walked over to the noise. Evergreen just shook her head. "Idiot."

"What do we have here?" Bickslow asked as he pushed the bushes aside and saw…a garden snake? "…a garden snake. Really?"

"Really! Really! Really!" The Babies repeated as Bickslow walked back to the other two when they heard voices.

"So what does Kkcochgwa Baem mean?" The voice asked. The three looked in the direction, there was more than three voices.

"Flower and Snake. It's supposed to be a field that has both flowers and snakes." A female voice came. The client was male and had two sons.

"Oi someone's coming!" Laxus growled as sparks came off as the other two got ready.

"Oi…someone's already there." Another voice came as they got closer and closer until…

"Sabertooth?!"

"Fairy Tail!?" The two groups starred at each other blinking. Very confused.

"What the hell are you doing here? We're here for a job!" Sting said as he held the request up. Evergreen held up their request.

"We are too."

"You too?" Yukino asked as the three nodded. Yukino took the request and walked up. "Was the request sent by someone named Jemma Land?" Evergreen looks and gives a nod.

"Yes. Does this mean he sent this to both of our guilds?" The brunette asked.

"It sounds like it." Minerva said. But then, right away, each group noticed something was off. Or…someone was missing. "Wait…isn't there usually another member with you three?"

"Yeah…there is." Laxus said with a sigh and then look at Orga. "Where's the blond?" The Lighting God Slayer didn't say a word for a few minutes but finally did.

"…he was kidnapped a week ago." Orga as the Fairy Tail mages.

"Wait…he was kidnapped too?!" Bickslow asked as the Sabertooth members blinked.

"Freed was also kidnapped a week ago too." Evergreen said as she looked down. "We've been looking for him for a week now."

"Wait a minute. Let me ask you this…was Rufus kidnapped by a guild that goes by the name Viper Bite?" Laxus asked as Orga gave a nod.

"Yeah! We were attacked by someone named Thorn. And…and did he say something about another mage?! What was his name?" Orga eagerly asked.

"Nightshade and yeah he did." Laxus answered as Orga's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute…" Rogue said as things started to become clear.

"Kidnapped a week ago by Viper Bite. Specifically asking for certain members…" Sting said as it clicked in his head. He took the request and stepped forward. "THIS IS A SET-"

Suddenly a glow appeared around the whole field with text appearing. Everyone jumped and Laxus and the other two gasped.

"What the hell are these?!" Rogue asked.

"Runes and not just any runes…" Laxus said as he walked up to them and got a closer look at them. "They're-"

Just then, a whole group of mages suddenly appeared, all warring black cloaks. Cloaks that Orga, Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow recognized.

"This was a trap the whole time!" Sting growled as the figures only snickered.

"Viper Bite! Where are Rufus and Freed!" Orga barked as the figures said nothing. It was like that for a few minutes. Not moving an inch. Yukino noticed something on the walls of the runes.

"Rules: Until either side has been defeated it is forbidden to exit these runes. That is the rule." Yukino read the runes as the Fairy Tail mages eye's widen.

"THESE ARE FREED'S RUNES!" Bickslow shouted as Sabertooth's eyes widen. They heard a clap, catching everyone's attention. They turned around and saw the cloaked mages had stepped aside and saw two people walking up. Both warring a black outfits but as they got closer and closer…their figures became clearer and clearer.

"No…it can't be!" Laxus exclaimed in disbelief while Evergreen and Bickslow's mouths dropped open. Orga's eyes were widened from the shock, Yukino had covered her mouth, Lector, Minerva and Rogue's mouths dropped open, Frosch hid behind Rogue while Sting glared at the two figures who stopped in the front of the last of the figures.

"No I won't believe it!" Orga started. "RUFUS?! FREED?!"

Freed and Rufus just chuckled and smirked at their former comrades.

* * *

Kkochgwa Baem is Korean for Flower and Snake! I learned later while I was making sure this was correct that it's the title of a movie. *Thumbs up*


	7. Chapter 6

_Shocked. Stunned. Alarm. Upset. Disbelief. Horror. Denial. Betrayal._

Those words were running through the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail members' minds as they stared at their comrades. They were shocked to see Freed and Rufus…like they were now. The two had a very dark feeling that was emitting from them both. It was strange to all eight mages to see their comrades in a different color, in this case black with hints of a dark purple, instead of their usual burgundy/red color coats. The only thing that was white were their pants and their cravats which now had a gem in the middle; one was black and one was a dark purple. Those must have been Viper Bite's colors. But the one thing that stood out the most of them were the eyes…the once white sclera was now pitch black and their eyes were no longer dark green or teal but a bloody red.

So many questions were running through their minds. Why…just WHY were they here?! How could they betray them like this? The eight mages were in disbelief while also being upset. Freed and Rufus were very loyal and to see this now…the two guilds were speechless.

"This isn't funny you two! Why are you here?" Sting snarled. Freed just smirked and Rufus chuckled.

"My, isn't it obvious, Sting?" Rufus asked with a chuckle as he took a few steps forward. "We were sent by our Master to kill you all. How silly of a question to ask coming from the Sabertooth's Guild Master. Then again, since Sabertooth fell to number two, things have just gone downhill from there."

"What the hell did you just say?! Why I oughta!" Sting started but was stopped by Rogue who put a hand on his shoulder.

"And who is your new Master, Rufus?" Minerva said as she narrowed her eyes at the two mages as Freed walked up to where Rufus stood.

"And there is a reason why they say I am the intelligent one of Sabertooth. Or should I say… I _was_ the intelligent one of Sabertooth."

"What do you mean, Rufus-sama?" Yukino asked, though she had a feeling she hoped she was wrong about. Freed held his hand out and everyone, especially Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow's mouths dropped open. Instead of a green Fairy Tail mark, there was a deep purple Viper Bite mark on his hand.

"Wh-what?

"I don't believe it!"

"Don't believe it! Don't believe it! Don't believe it!" The Babies repeated after Bickslow.

"F-Freed…WHY?!" Evergreen outburst. Freed only chuckled as the cloaked mages began to bow and neither Rufus nor Freed answered Evergreen. Someone was coming up, a very tall figure who also wore a black cloak with the Viper Bite symbol holding it together by the neck.

"They are under my control now." The voice said which sent chills down the Sabertooth members' spines. A very familiar voice that belonged to none other than…

"Master Jiemma." The two mages said as they turned around and bowed to Jiemma as he unhooked himself. Sabertooth stood in horror, seeing Jiemma. They were speechless. Minerva had just froze, seeing her Father in his demon form and…terrifying.

"S-So…your Viper Bite's master?!"

"Yes I am. And everything is going according to the plan." Jiemma answered as he folded his arms.

"RELEASE THEM NOW!" Laxus ordered as the Guild Master looked over to the Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus Dreyar… Second Generation Dragon Slayer, the Lighting Dragon." Jiemma started as Laxus growled at him. "Your performance during the Grand Magic Games was impressive, but not enough to impress me."

"Well it's a good thing I don't give a fuck what you think. I'll say this again, release Freed and Rufus now!" Laxus growled this time, sparks of lightning emitting off him as Jiemma chuckled.

"Freed, stand." The mage followed his Master's order and stood up. "Deploy the runes to separate the two guilds."

"Yes Master Jiemma."

"I don't like the sound of this." Bickslow said as Freed drew his sword and raised it in the air.

"RUNES!"

"GET READY! SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN!" Orga shouted as the mages prepared themselves.

"RISE!" A line of text appeared, separating both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. The rune wall appeared. Another one had appeared in front of Jiemma that contacted with the other one. Rufus stood up and turned around, a dark smirk on his face as Jiemma turned his back to his enemies and began to walk away.

"OI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Evergreen demanded.

"I will be returning to Viper Bite while these two kill you all." Jiemma answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Just so you know, Jiemma, this is war!" Rogue warned as the guild master chuckled.

"I am looking forward to this war that I will easily win." He commented with a chuckle. A portal opened and Jiemma walked towards it, but just as he was about to enter, he turned around one last time. "Freed, Rufus…destroy them!"

"Yes Master Jiemma." They said as the master walk into the portal.

"Rufus-sama! Please snap out of it! We don't want to hurt you!" Yukino begged as Rufus smirked.

"Oh? You don't wish to hurt me? Well that's unfortunate Yukino…because I want to see you all on the ground broken and battered. Begging from each one of you. Begging me for mercy. Oh that is something I'm looking forward to so I can put you all out of your misery."

"…wow he is under a spell! I would never image Rufus saying any of that!" Sting admitted as Rufus chuckled.

"Freed! Stop this! Come back to Fairy Tail with us, we can break the mind controlling spell and we can kick Jiemma's ass!" Bickslow begged as Freed only smirked.

"I'm going to have to burst your bubble, Bickslow…but that isn't possible. Why Master Jiemma-"

"YOU ONLY CALL ONE PERSON MASTER AND THAT'S GRAMPS! MAKAROV DREYAR IS YOUR MASTER FREED! NOT JIEMMA!" Laxus screamed as Freed blinked but started to laugh.

"Makarov Dreyar? _MY_ master? Oh don't make me laugh, Laxus! Fairy Tail is now my enemy and I will destroy you three." Freed laughed as he pointed his sword to his former guild mates.

"I do believe we've chit chatted long enough, would you agree, Freed?" Rufus asked as he turned to the other mage. Freed turned and gave a nod, both bowing to each other. "I wish you luck."

"As do I." Freed said as the two stood back up and smirked. "Oh and one more thing… Exceeds are not allowed." Just as he said that, runes appeared around Lector and Frosch.

"STING-KUN!"

"LECTOR!"

"Rogueeeee!"

"Frosch!"

"Now…let us begin!" The dark mages said as they both dashed towards their former comrades.

"I hate to say this, but we're going to have to fight him!" Sting said quickly as they all jumped out-of-the-way as Rufus charged toward them.

"Everyone be careful!" Minerva said as she landed. "Rufus is strong and who knows what Jiemma did to his power."

"Well Milady you happen to be correct." Rufus said as he turned toward her. "During the week, Master Jiemma had us train and my what we learn is quite impressive. Why don't I show you?"

"I don't think so! WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sting shouted as Rufus smirked.

"Memory Make! Protection! Dark shield!" Rufus called out as a familiar shield appeared and protected himself from the attack

"Ah shit! OI, he's about to do the release spell!" Orga warned as the shield disappeared.

"Wait…what?!"

"Ah Orga would be correct." Rufus chuckled. "You aren't as dumb as you seem. Absorbed Power Release! White Dragon's Roar!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Rogue called out as he tried to stop Sting's own attack. Rufus chuckled as the two elements blew up causing everyone to jump back.

"Oh so THAT'S Absorbed Power Release?!" Sting asked as Orga gave a nod.

"Yeah, we have to be careful! He can absorb any magic he can through that shield of his and use it against us. That and I bet he remembers all of our magic." Orga answered as Rufus chuckled.

"If anything, I'm sure he's memorized everyone's, but I have a feeling he can't summon spirits! Gate of the Scales, I open thee! Libra!" Yukino summoned as her spirit appeared.

"Oh? So Sabertooth's Celestial Spirit Mage is wanting to have some fun, hmm?" Rufus chuckled as Libra was summoned.

"Libra, alter the target's gravity!"

"On one of your own?" Libra asked as Yukino frowned.

"Unfortunately yes. He is under the control by the former master. Quickly alter his gravity!" Yukino explained as Libra nodded.

"As you wish." Libra said as the gravity around Rufus changed, forcing him to the ground. On his knees he went and his head lowered, one hand supporting his whole body as he tried to stay up.

"That should hold him off for a bit! Rogue!" Sting said as Rogue gave a nod.

"White Drive!"

"Shadow Drive!" The Twin Dragons entered their drives as they both charged toward Rufus.

"Sorry but I have to do this Rufus! You leave us with no other choice! Holy White Judg-"

"I don't think so." Rufus said as he snapped his head up. With a smirk on his face, the hand that didn't support him began to glow. "I haven't used this spell in a long time, since the Grand Magic Games! Showering Ancient Wisdom!" Suddenly, the gravity changed for both sides. Sabertooth was sent to the ground while Rufus stood up.

"L-Libra! Ch-change our gravity!" Yukino said as Libra nodded as she tried. Rufus chuckled as he walked over to the down Sabertooth members.

"I balance out the change in gravity!" Libra called out as her magic and Rufus' magic worked against each other. "Balanced out!" Rufus narrowed his eyes as the Sabertooth members got up. Sting smirked as they stood up.

"Looks like that trick won't work on us, Rufus. You didn't forget about Sabertooth's own Celestial Spirit owning the gate of the scales now did ya?" Sting snickered as Rufus only smirked.

"My, seems like a detail like that had slipped my mind. Oh but that does happen when you've been training so hard for a whole week to destroy the guild I was felt so prideful of being a part of. I cannot believe it was the former master who opened my eyes to Sabertooth's true weakness. How foolish of me. And to think I wore that mark with my head held up high, oh how I am regretting that now." Rufus said as Sabertooth narrowed their eyes.

"You aren't the Rufus we know!" Lector called out. "THE RUFUS WE KNOW WOULDN'T DARE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"For thinks so too!" Frosch called out as Rufus turned his eyes over to the two trapped exceeds.

"I do believe Freed said no exceeds allowed. So that includes talking!" Rufus replied as he snapped his fingers. The runes that held the two exceeds shocked them both, causing the two to scream at to the top of their lungs. Sting and Rogue watched in horror as their partners were electrocuted. The other three's mouths just hung open.

"LECTOR!"

"FROSCH!" The Twin Dragons called out as it finally stopped, but both Lector and Frosch fell back. They didn't move and Rufus only chuckled with a smirk.

"Now that those two are out-of-the-way." Rufus said as he turned his head back to the Saber members. "Where were we again?"

"L-Lector…"

"Frosch…" Were the only words both Dragon Slayers managed to get out.

"OI! RUFUS! THAT WENT TOO FAR!" Orga screamed as the Memory Mage rolled his eyes.

"We do not need any interruptions. Besides, they're both alive if that's what you're asking. Master Jiemma ordered us to keep them alive. Someone needs to lead the remaining members of each guild here to find your corpses." Rufus answered as Sting and Rogue both made fists.

"You dare… Hurt! My! PARTNER!" Sting screamed as him and Rogue gave Rufus a death glare that didn't even faze the mage. The magic in the air suddenly got grew.

BOOM

Two burst of magic came off by Sting and Rogue as the two entered Dragon Force. If their glares could kill, Rufus would had dropped dead then and there. "We'll make you pay for hurting them!" Sting hissed as Rufus chuckled.

"We'll make you remember all every single blow you took during this fight for hurting them!" Rogue snarled.

"Oh really, is that so? Well then, I would like to see all those blows you speak of." Rufus chuckled.

"WAIT, STING ROGUE!" Orga called out, the two snapped their heads toward the God Slayer. "You two have to cautious of what you use! Remember, he can now absorb any spell he wants now! Plus he can memorize it!"

"Damn he's right and if anything we use our Unison Raid and he memorizes it and or absorb it, we're done." Rogue pointed out as Sting tighten his fists.

"Then we don't use any spells that involve us using our magic together. We have to take him down and get him back to Sabertooth so we can get our Rufus back!"

"Now that is something I would like love to see." Rufus commented. "Though I assure you, it will be impossible."

"OH YEAH?! I'M GONNA BRING YOU BACK HOME! HOME TO SABERTOOTH!" Sting screamed as the guild master charged toward the mage. He threw a punch, expecting Rufus to doge it but what happened next caught him and the other four off guard. Rufus caught Sting's fist. The Memory Mage just smirked as he squeezed the White Dragon Slayer's fist before bending his fist back.

"STING!" Rogue cried out as he charged toward them. "SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!" Rufus released Sting and pushed him in the way of Rogue's attack. Sting was hit as the Memory Mage jumped back. Sting cried out and Rogue's eyes widen.

"Did… I just see what I think I just saw? Rufus CAUGHT Sting's FIST?!" Orga asked as Minerva and Yukino gave a nod. Rufus always rely on his magic and never actually fought hand-to-hand combat. Orga's tried to teach him and the only thing that came out of that was the ability to dodge. But seeing Rufus catch Sting's, who was stronger than him physically, own fist and started to bend it backwards.

"Ah yes you did, Orga." Rufus answered as he dusted his coat. "Just some of the training that Master Jiemma had Freed and I go through."

"Sting, are you okay?" Rogue asked as Sting gave a nod.

"Ah and that's my writing hand! I need that to sign papers Rufus and you know that!"

"Then don't use that hand if you need it." Rufus chuckled. "Though I doubt you'll need it after I'm finished with you." For some reason, the tone in Rufus' voice changed and it sends chills down everyone's back.

"Come on Rogue! Let's deal with him!" Rogue gave a nod as the two charged toward Rufus who rolled his eyes. The two Dragon Slayers held up their fists and went to punch Rufus, only to go through his body.

"Aw shit!"

"Damn it! Afterimage!" Rogue realized as Rufus reappeared, grabbed them both by their hair.

"Indeed it WAS!" Rufus said as he threw both the Dragon Slayers toward their out cold exceed partners. "Absorbed Power Release! White Dragon's Roar!" Sting and Rogue were hit by the released power. They were knocked back and hit the runes thanks to Sting's White Dragon Roar. The two slide down the walls and fell forward, on top of the runes that held Lector and Frosch. Just as Rufus was about to say something, the two jumped up and charged toward Rufus. The Memory Mage on snickered.

"RUFUS!" They both screamed as they threw punches and kicks, only for Rufus to block each one of them. Sting jumped up as Rogue jumped back.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting called out. Rufus smirked as he waited for it.

"Wall of Darkness!" Rufus called out as the wall appeared just as Sting's hop breath nearly hit him. "Memorize."

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" Rufus turned around and saw feather like shadows. Rufus jumped back as Rogue released more.

"Memorize. You'll have to do better than that Rogue! Memory Make! Holy Waxwing Flash Breath!" Combining Sting and Rogue's two attacks and using it against them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sting screamed as the two were hit, they tried to stand their ground but it wasn't enough as it sent them both cross the way. They both hit the runes, dragon force vanishing as they fell to the ground.

"Sting-sama! Rogue-sama!" Yukino cried out as Rufus chuckled.

"My. I clearly remember them always bragging about being Dragon Slayers and of how strong they are. Though I must admit, it was quite annoying to hear it back then. And seeing them both attack me and easily be defeated like that is not backing up those brags." Rufus chuckled as he shook his finger as he turned toward the remaining members. "Now…who's next?"

"Rufus-sama, if I may ask you a question." Yukino asked as Rufus gave a nod.

"Yes?"

"You removed your own guild mark yourself, correct? And now the Viper Bite's mark is on you?" She asked as Rufus gave a nod.

"Indeed. Clearly you know what it's like to have your own mark removed, don't you Yukino?" Rufus asked as she didn't say a word. Of course he'd remember that. Then again, how could anyone forget that? "Then again, one of us did it _against_ their own will and another did it _at_ will."

"OI! RUFUS! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'RE HERE TO FIGHT!" Orga shouted.

"Then step right-" Rufus started to say when he was cut off by a space orb suddenly appearing in front of him. A hand came out, grabbed him by his face and threw him. Minerva came out of the sphere as Rufus caught himself. ' _How foolish of me! I should have known she would do something like that! Well she isn't called the strongest member for no reason. Though that still doesn't make Sabertooth any stronger!_ '

"Yukino! Alter his gravity again!" Minerva ordered as Yukino nodded. Libra quickly changed it but somehow Rufus managed to dodge it, dashing up to the spirit and Master. Rufus jumped and kicked both, sending them the spirit and master flying. Yukino hit the runes that separated the two guilds, Fairy Tail was having a hard time keeping up with Freed from the looks of it.

"Yukino, I am sorry." Libra said as she started to vanish as Rufus walked up to Yukino, grabbing her by the face and throwing her toward the others. Minerva didn't even hesitate for a second and caught her.

"Are you alright, Yukino?" Minerva asked as the other gave a nod.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered as she reached for her other key.

"Looking for _this_?" Rufus held up Yukino's other gold key. Pisces. Yukino's eyes widen as she gasped.

"Pisces! How did you get that, Rufus-sama?" Yukino asked as Rufus chuckled as he studied the key.

"One of the twelve Zodiac keys. The gate of the fish. My this is quite the key you have." Rufus dodged the question as he twirled the key in his hand.

"Oi! You were asked a question so don't be rude by not answering it!" Minerva hissed as the blond chuckled as he moved his eyes toward the group.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. Just as I was about to throw you, I grabbed the key I knew you were going to use so you wouldn't be able to use it." Rufus chuckled. "My I wonder what would happen if I broke this lovely key?"

"NO DON'T!" Yukino begged in a panic. She had heard what Lucy went through with Aquarius, there was no way she was going to let that happen.

"Hmm should I return it or should I not?"

BAM

Rufus turned his head and saw Freed had been thrown against the runes. Rufus tapped on the runes, causing Freed to turn his head. A small window appeared between the two.

"How are you holding up?" Freed asked as Rufus chuckled.

"They're putting up a fight. The Master was correct. How about yourself?"

"These three too." Freed answered as he prepared to charged toward them.

"Before you go, would you quickly answer my question?" Rufus asked as Freed gave a nod.

"Yes. Quickly."

"What should I do with this?" Rufus asked as he held up Yukino's key.

' _Please don't give it to Freed-sama! Then there will be no way of getting my key back!_ ' Yukino thought, praying he wouldn't do that. Freed looked at the key Rufus held in his hand and gave him a smirk.

"Make her fight for it." Freed said as he dashed toward the remaining members. Rufus smirked at the answer.

"I like that idea." Rufus chuckled as he held out the key. "If you can defeat me, I will return it."

"Very well then!" Yukino agreed as she pulled out one of her sliver keys. "I will win this battle! Open Gate of the Swan! Deneb!" The spirit appeared and peaked from under its arms.

"D-Deneb is here." The spirit said. "I don't need your sympathy. I bet you're thinking, ' _He's the Celestial Spirit Sawn, but his wings aren't white._ '"

"Deneb! No one is thinking that! Rufus-sama has Pisces' key! We need to get it back!" Yukino explained as Deneb blinked but sighed.

"Of course. But even if you tell me to do my best, it has the opposite effect. But I will try my best." Deneb said as he jumped in the air. Rufus chuckled. "Summer Triangle!"

"Memory Make! Protection! Dark shield!" Rufus called out as the shield reappeared.

"W-What the?" Deneb asked while watching his attack hit the shield. The Memory Mage smirked as the shield vanished.

"Absorbed Power Release! Summer Triangle!" Deneb was hit was his own attacked and was sent back to the spirit world.

"Deneb!" Yukino cried as Rufus formed a ball of darkness in his hand.

"Memory Make! Dark Fire Ball!" Rufus called out as he threw a huge ball of dark fire toward Yukino who tried to dodge it. Minerva picked her up and got her out-of-the-way to where she and Orga stood. "Oh? Are we helping each other out now?"

"I won't allow you to hurt her!" Minerva hissed as Rufus chuckled.

"Ah so she doesn't want this key back then, eh?" The blond asked as he held out her key. Yukino glared at him and jumped out of Minerva's arms and charged toward him.

"I will get Pisces back!" She said as she sent a kick toward Rufus, but he grabbed her foot and twisted her. Yukino hissed as she felt her ankle being twist but she tried to kick him with her other leg. Rufus felt a kick to his left side, causing a groan. He released Yukino and sent a glare.

"Sending a kick to someone's side is awfully painful, so why don't you feel the same pain!" Rufus sends a powerful kick to Yukino's side but she held back her scream.

"YUKINO! HE HAS A WEAK SPOT!" Orga called out.

"He does?" Minerva asked as Orga gave a nod.

"LEFT KNEE!"

"Then I will quickly finish you off! Rage of the Burning Earth!" Rufus quickly said as he caused his spell. Yukino was hit and screamed from the pain. The two watched as she fell, Minerva too late to catch her and because of the remaining hot earth. Yukino's clothes were burnt in all different places as Rufus came up. She tried to get up but couldn't as Rufus gave her a smirk.

"R-Rufus-sama…ARG!" Yukino started but was cut off when Rufus kicked her right in her stomach. She hit a nearby tree, she held her stomach as she fell face first.

"YUKINO!" Minerva and Orga screamed as Rufus stopped in front of the down celestial spirit. He held up her key and dropped it in front of her.

"Because I have no use for such a weak type of magic. It's better to defeat the weakest links. It is no wonder the Master got rid of you after the second day of the Grand Magic Games. And yet you were welcomed back once Sting became the new Master. How pitiful! You are just one of the reasons Sabertooth grew weaker!" Rufus growled as Yukino glared at him.

"Sabertooth only grew stronger and if Jiemma really thinks we grew weaker, then he is blind! He caused us nothing but pain! Don't you remember the monthly tests we had to take and the members who were kicked out if they failed?" Yukino tried to remind him, but only got a laugh out of him.

"Of course! How can I not forget that! The Master only wants the strongest of the strong and did that mean having to test everyone to make sure they were strong was needed? Why of course! But since those all stopped, Sabertooth has become nothing but-" Rufus was cut off when Minerva tackled him to the ground.

"You can stop right there, Rufus! Don't you dare say any other word about Sabertooth!" Minerva said as Rufus head butted her and then kicked her off him. Minerva caught herself and was near Yukino who tried to get up. "Stay down, Yuki. I'll handle this."

"Come here, let's get you away from their fight." Orga said as he picked Yukino up. "I've got your key." He said as the God Slayer handed her Pisces and rushed to the other side where Sting and Rogue were. Yukino held her key close to her, relieved Pisces was alright.

"So it seems as it is your turn, Milady." Rufus said as Minerva growled at him.

"Only members of Sabertooth are allowed to call me that! And unlike you!" She started as Minerva pointed at him. "You no longer have the mark of Sabertooth!"

"Fair enough though…weren't you taught that it's rude to point at people? My I'm sure your Father had taught you-" Rufus dodged her attacks. "Manners now did he not?"

"We might be blood related, but he never acted like a Father!" Minerva said as she held both her hands up. "I know the Rufus I know is in there somewhere. Return to us."

"I do hate to burst your bubble Minerva, but the Rufus you knew has died. He is never coming back!" Rufus said with a smirk. Minerva only narrowed her eyes.

"I know that's not true and that it's the mind control that's talking! I know the true Rufus is in there!" Minerva said as Rufus closed his eyes, crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I guess some are better educated than others. I'll say this again, the Rufus you knew is dead, he will never return to Sabertooth!" Rufus said as he kicked her. She caught herself and put her hands back up.

"You leave me no choice Rufus!" Minerva started as the Memory Mage chuckled. He already knew what she was going to do. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!"

"Aw hell!" Orga screamed as he got on top of the three down members as Minerva's spell did its job. ' _Milady… I know this it's important to get our Rufus back but…please don't kill him._ ' When the spell died down, Minerva's smirk vanished when she saw Dark Shield up.

"I should have guessed!"

"Indeed you should have." Rufus laughed as the shield vanished as he stood up. "Though I must say, you did manage to get a few scratches here and there." Minerva noticed Rufus just had a few scratches, probably from the bits of magic that hit him as the shield was coming up.

"MINERVA! TELEPORT OUT OF THAT SPOT!" Orga screamed for her to do as Rufus got ready to use the release spell.

"Absorbed Power Release! Yagdo Rigora!" Rufus released. Minerva tried to teleport in time, but she ended up transporting half of the spell out of here, but then was hit with the other half. Rufus walked up to her after she had landed and grabbed her chin, making her look right into his eyes. "Congratulations, you didn't get killed by your own magic. But you still managed to get hit and that's enough to show me that even the strongest mage of Sabertooth is weak."

The blond grabbed the black-hair mage by her neck and lifted her up. Minerva tried to get out of his grip, but he only tightens it. Orga watched and growled. It was his turn and he had to act fast. "Don't move and stay here." Yukino gave a nod as he got up and rushed to where Rufus and Minerva stood.

"Stay goodbye, Lady of Saber-"

"RUFUS!" Orga screamed at the top of his lungs. Rufus looked over and saw the God Slayer running towards him. Rufus chuckled.

"Ah if it isn't Sabertooth's own God Slayer." Rufus said as he threw Minerva out-of-the-way and dodged the incoming fist from Orga.

"This stops here and now, Rufus! You're coming back to Sabertooth no matter what!" Orga growled as Rufus could only laugh.

"Oh and how are you going to manage that, Orga? You wouldn't dare hurt me. I clearly remember you telling me that one night."

"Well I'm going to have to go against that promise because I don't like you being under someone else's control!" Orga said as he narrowed his eyes. Rufus could only giggle.

"Oh breaking a special promise? Or should I say, our special promise to each other." Rufus chuckled. "Well Orga, I never thought you'd be the type to break someone's heart."

"I'm not that type. I'm the type that will do anything to get the Rufus I made that promise to!" He answered.

"That Rufus you speak of died the day he was taken. The day where you couldn't help him because you couldn't move." Orga had nightmares about that day. It played over and over again in his mind and just wouldn't leave him. He knew he failed that day and he didn't like how this Rufus was reminding him of it.

"Like hell he did! I won't allow you to fuck with Rufus any longer!" Orga said as he charged toward Rufus who smirked.

' _Well since he is my…"lover", I do believe playing with him should be fun._ ' Rufus thought as he waited till Orga was close enough to kick him. The Memory Mage jumped and attempted to kick Orga in the head, but the God Slayer caught his leg. Orga slammed Rufus into the rune wall and charged toward him. Rufus quickly also charged toward him and threw a fist. Orga blocked it and grabbed his hand, slamming him hard into the ground. Rufus let out a groan and kicked Orga in the face with his boot because he jumped up to gain a little land.

"Ah that's gonna bruise in the morning." Orga groaned as he glared over to Rufus. "I really didn't want to do this, but seeing you aren't willing to comply, I have to." Rufus just chuckled as he walked over toward something. The mint-hair man watched him carefully with an eagle's eye.

"I'd really love to see that, Orga."

"Oh I'll show you!" He said as he clapped his hands together, his black lighting emitting off. Rufus smirked as he waited for the attack.

"Charged Particle Cannon of the Lighting God!" Orga called out. Rufus tried to get out-of-the-way, but was hit in the process. The black lighting sent him across the way, hitting a tree. Rufus cried out and slide down the tree. The God Slayer didn't move, waiting to see if the blond would do anything.

"Or-Orga." Rufus painfully whispered. Orga went into alarmed mode. Did he go to far?! Should he had used something else? Maybe 120mm Black Lightning Cannon would have been better. The God Slayer rushed up to the Memory Mage, he bends down and carefully brought the other into his arms.

"Rufus, are you alright?!" Orga asked in a panic. Rufus slowly turned his head over to the God Slayer, seeing the panic on his face.

"Orga..." Rufus whispered again, Orga could tell he was in some serious pain.

"I knew I should had used something else! That was way too powerful! Hang in there! We'll get you back to Saber-"

"Memory Make!" Orga's eyes widen. "Charged Particle Cannon of the Lighting God!" Orga was sent flying. He hit the ground, near the other members just as Sting and Rogue began to wake up. Rufus laughed as he walked up, a dark aura around him and his blood eyes glowing. Everyone backed up as the Memory Mage walked up as he drew his sword.

"I will end you Sabertooth!"

"Absorbed Power Release! Baryon Formation!" Freed called out as Bickslow's own attack was used against them again. The three jumped out-of-the-way but were still hit in the process.

"There's no end to this! He keeps using that stupid absorb spell!" Bickslow panted as Freed walked up to them.

"Give up, Fairy Tail? Your lifes end here." Freed said as he pointed his sword at the three. They had tried and tried to get their Freed back, but it wasn't working. No matter what they threw at him, Freed threw it back at them. And with even more dark magic now, the spells were a lot stronger.

"That's what you think, Freed." Laxus said as he managed to get up, but it was slowly. "Freed, I really don't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

"Oh? About to enter Dragon Force, hmm?" Freed asked with a chuckle.

"Laxus, wait." Evergreen started as her and Bickslow stood in front of him.

"Back again for more, hmm?" The greenest asked with a chuckle.

"You might be our captain, but we won't allow you to touch Laxus!" Bickslow growled.

"Oi, you two get back, let me handle him." Laxus ordered, but they shook their heads. "Oi! I said get back!"

"No Laxus!" Evergreen protested. "It's ourduty to protect you!"

"I can't afford to lose anymore of my family! Now get back!"

"Family doesn't back down!" Evergreen started. "And we aren't backing down!"

"And this is war now! Viper Bite has one of our own and we'll do anything to get Freed back!" Bickslow said as Freed blinked and started to laugh.

"Family? War? Do anything to get me back?" Freed asked while still laughing. "Oh how pathetic! Do you honestly think you can do anything to get me back? HA! I'd really like you to try! All three of you can hardly stand up and must I add you all are nearly out of magic. But let's be real here, this war started the night Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games. Oh and you call Fairy Tail a family? HA! Don't make me laugh! A guild isn't a place where members can be considered family and all that unless things. A guild is a place for only the strongest to enter. Did you not see what happened to Sabertooth? Oh and let's not forget that Fairy Tail was the weakest guild during our seven year disappearance. Do you wonder why? Because when we were gone, it was filled with weaklings!"

"That's enough Freed! You know damn well all of that is bullshit!" Laxus snapped at him. "Fairy Tail welcomes everyone with open arms, weak or strong! We aren't that type of guild where we turn someone away based off how strong they are or not! And I have to remind you, I was in those games if you remember! We fought hard for hours and I remember Gramps telling me that you, Evergreen and Bickslow wouldn't stop cheering me on during my fight with Jura! I remember that!"

"What are you now? Rufus over there?" Freed joked.

"The bottom line is, you're coming back to Fairy Tail so we can fix you! Whether you like it or not!" Laxus growled as Freed snickered.

"Then enough talk. Let's finish this."

"Laxus, I have an idea." Evergreen said as Laxus gave a nod.

"What is it?" The Lighting Dragon Slayer asked as the brunette grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him down to her height and whispering it in his ear. He listened and gave a nod. "Ah. Bickslow."

"Yo!" Laxus leaned in and whispered the idea. Freed watched carefully as they whispered to each other. "Why didn't I think of that! I like that idea!"

"Like that idea! Like that idea! Like that idea!" The dolls agreed.

"Oh? Well whatever you're planning, it won't matter!"

"We'll see about that! Come on Babies Line Formation!" Bickslow called out as the Babies got into their line formation and shot out a beam. Freed only chuckled.

"Foolish move-"

"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" Freed looked up and saw Evergreen coating him in her fairy dust. Just as the dust exploded, Freed barely missed the beam that was already coming toward him.

"I must admit, that was a clever trick but it won't be-"

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Freed turned around to see Laxus releasing a ball of lighting coming down on him. Freed was hit and the brightness from the lighting was so bright, Rufus and Sabertooth stopped their fight to see what was going on.

"What the hell did Laxus just do?" Orga asked as they all covered their eyes as it got brighter and brighter. When it died down, Laxus was panting but hoping their battle was finished. But his, Bickslow and Evergreen's eyes widen. Instead of what they were hoping was Freed on the ground and out cold, they instead saw him standing and a Wall of Darkness above him. Rufus smirked and returned to his battle, heading straight towards the Twin Dragons.

"H-How!" Evergreen asked as Freed laughed as the wall vanished.

"I barley had enough time if that's what you're asking, Evergreen. But just enough time to protect myself. I could haveused Dark Shield, but I wouldn't have enough time."

"No one messes with my plan!" Evergreen growled as she dived toward Freed. She went in to tackle him, but Evergreen was caught by Freed, by her neck.

"EVER!"

"Now Evergreen. It's just a silly plan that happened to fail. Don't get too mad."

"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" She called out, Freed chuckled as the dust appeared.

"Absorbed Power Release! Lighting Blast!" He shocked Evergreen, who hollered. And then on top of that, the dust exploded. Freed groaned and threw Evergreen during the explosion. Evergreen hit the rune wall, unable to move because of the lighting. Freed growled and looked towards her.

"That will teach you not to play in- What the?" Freed noticed he couldn't move. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Sorry baby! Gonna have to let you stand still for a moment!" Bickslow said as Freed growled, he had no idea where Bickslow was, he was frozen from head to toe! "CRASH!" Bickslow shouted. Him and Laxus heard Freed scream and that was all.

"Maybe that did it?" Laxus asked as they waited for the dust to clear.

SLASH

Ancient text suddenly appeared in the middle of the dust. Bickslow and Laxus prepared themselves because Freed could now move. "Dark Scripture: Absolute Shadow!" Freed dashed out of the dust.

"AH HELL- ARG!" Freed had attacked Bickslow, sending him across the way as Freed sent a shock wave along.

"Bickslow!" Laxus called out, watching as the Seith Mage landed on the ground.

"Now…" Laxus turned around to see Freed. "It's just us now."

"I guess so then." Laxus said as sparks emitted off him. "I didn't want to do this, but seeing that you just beat your own teammates, I have no choice."

"Of course you don't." Freed chuckled as Absolute Shadow disappeared and he pointed his sword to Laxus. "Let us fight to the death!"

"I'm all for fighting, but there ain't no way in hell I am fighting to the death."

"Very well but I will." Freed said with a smirk. The two charged toward one another, throwing punches, sending kicks, Laxus ducking from Freed's sword and Freed dodging any of Laxus' fists. Somehow, Freed managed to hit Laxus with his side, but it was only enough to draw blood. Laxus managed to grab onto Freed and with all he had, the Lighting Dragon Slayer threw Freed with all he had against one of the runes wall. The closest one because Laxus knew that the greenest wouldn't have time to bounce off it. And he was right, Freed hit the runes. Right then and there, Laxus began to another spell.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" Laxus called out as he threw his fist. When Freed was hit, Laxus panted. ' _That had better done the- WHAT!_ ' As the smoke cleared, Freed was standing but… Rufus was also standing with him. Laxus looked and saw the wall that separated the two guilds was slowly starting to vanish.

"I believe this battle has gone far enough, wouldn't you agree Freed?" Rufus asks as the other gave a nod.

"I do agree. I do think we are going to have to go against Master Jiemma's wishes and spare their lives." Freed chuckled. "I do quite enjoy…playing with these toy."

"I do agree." Rufus agreed as the surrounding runes vanished. "Open the portal!" The cloaked mages gave a nod and opened the portal.

"Fairy Tail. Sabertooth. We will spare your lives just this time."

"We will most likely not the next time we meet. As of now, the two of you are Viper Bite's enemy!" Rufus declared. Sabertooth narrowed their eyes along with Laxus.

"Understood, but tell Jiemma… _this is war!_ " Sting exclaimed as the two mages snickered.

"Oh we know. Until next time, Sabertooth. Fairy Tail." Both mages said together. The two then turned around and walked into the portal. Neither side moved from their spots, knowing that even if they tried to move, there was no point because they'd be gone in a snap.

"Dammit." Sting sighed as he looked to his guild mates. "Oi! Everyone alright?"

"I think so. Rogue, how are Lector-sama and Frosch-sama?" Yukino asked as Rogue walked over with both Exceeds in his arms.

"They are alive, thankfully. But they need medical attention." Rogue answered as Sting gave a nod.

"Oi! Laxus, are you three alright?" Orga asked as Laxus checked on both Bickslow and Evergreen who had just woken up before Freed and Rufus left.

"I think so. You two alright?"

"I've got a thick skull, I'll be fine." Bickslow laughed.

"I think so. Though my body is a little twitchy after the lighting attack." Evergreen answered as Minerva helped her up.

"Sabertooth is nearby, let's head back there and contact Fairy Tail. It's clear that Jiemma is using both of our comrades for his dirty plan. It's best we come together and work as a team to get them back." Sting said as Laxus gave a nod.

"I agree." And with that said, the eight headed to Sabertooth.

Viper Bite

"So is there a reason why you let them live!" Jiemma demanded as he smashed his fist into his desk after Rufus and Freed reported in.

"Why destroy just those members when you can easily destroy them all together?" Freed answered as Jiemma growled.

"I clearly said to destroy them! Show the guilds that Viper Bite doesn't play around!"

"Master Jiemma, if I may say, it will be clear by their injuries that Viper Bite will not play." Rufus said.

"I wanted them dead! On the ground, broken and bleeding!"

"And you will get that, Master. But let's not rush and destroy. Let us show them our power. And clearly we did. Those eight have experience just some of the magic Viper Bite has to offer." Freed said as he looked up to Jiemma who just glared at them both.

"Rufus, do I accept failure?"

"No Master Jiemma. You punish those who have failed."

"And did you fail to do what I said for you to do?" Jiemma asked. Rufus hesitated to answer.

"…yes we did." Rufus answered. Jiemma turned around and looked out his window into the darkness of the forest. He turned back around to the two mages after a few minutes.

"I see your points and will allow that. But understand this. I do not accept failure at all and I will _not_ hesitate to destroy either of you." Jiemma announced as both mages gave a nod.

"Yes Master Jiemma."

"Now get out of my site and go train!" The two gave a nod, getting up from their knees and walking out the door.

"Having troubles with the newbies?" A voice called.

"I did not call for you, Thorn."

"You should have let Nightshade and I go with them. We could have easily taken them down and destroy them." Thorn answered as he leaned against the wall.

"Next time, you both will. But next time, they will be even more powerful!"

"Did you find another dark magic book while they were gone?" Thorn asked as Jiemma pointed to his bookshelf.

"These are deadly and powerful spells that they have yet to read. I will make them study them and they will use them next time." Jiemma said as Thorn rolled his eyes.

"There's so much they can know and use. Just be careful, Master."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Touché. Should I attend to them while they train?"

"No. Nightshade will. You bring me the two mages that failed their test. I want to speak with them about their death match." Jiemma ordered as Thorn gave a bow.

"Yes Master Jiemma." Thorn left the room as Jiemma turned to his bookshelf and pick our three books, looking at them and opening them.

"Sabertooth. Fairy Tail, watch out because Viper Bite has a deadly poison that will kill you."

* * *

You don't know how guilty I feel for hurting Frosch and Lector 'OTL I'm sorry babies ; w ;


	8. Chapter 7

The Sabertooth guild wasn't expecting to see what they saw when the doors opened. They didn't expect to see their comrades walk in, supporting each other as they entered. They didn't expect to see members of Fairy Tail limp in behind them. This came as a shock to the members. Everyone rushed up and helped each one up as it looked like each one was about to collapse.

"Get everyone to the infirmary now!" Dobengal demanded as the members helped their hurt comrades and Fairy Tail. "Easy Sting, we'll get you all treated for your wounds."

"No…contact Fairy Tail right now." Sting ordered as Dobengal blinked. Why contact Fairy Tail now?

"But Sting, you need to be treated for your wounds!"

"This is an emergency Dobengal. Now contact Fairy Tail for me. I need to talk to Master Makarov. Some thing's happened." Sting explained as the Sabertooth ninja gave a nod.

"Very well. Let's get you to your office but after that, I'm taking you to the infirmary to get you treated." Dobengal answered as the blond gave a nod. Quickly, the Sabertooth ninja entered the guild master's office and helped Sting sit down in his chair. Groaning, Sting laid back against the chair, feeling the pain from the battle. He needed to make his quick or he'd be passing out at any moment. That or Rogue would be the one to drag him to the medical ward. Dobengal was at the communication lacrima, trying to get a hold of the Fairy Tail guild master.

" _This is Makarov Dreyar answering._ " Finally, Dobengal was able to get through. The ninja bowed to the Fairy Tail guild master.

"Master Makarov, this is Sabertooth calling in. Our Master wishes to speak to you. This is an emergency." Dobengal explained as Makarov gave a nod. Picking up the lacrima, Sting came into picture. Makarov's eyes widen when he saw how beat up Sting looked.

" _What in the world happened to you?_ " Makarov questioned as Sting groaned, trying to lean forward. Dobengal helped the injuries guild master lean forward as gentle as he could.

"Master Makarov, you and Fairy Tail need to come to Sabertooth now! Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow were attacked the same time myself and my comrades were attack. It happened while all of us were answering the same request." Sting explained as the Fairy Tail guild master's eyes widen. "I need you to come here with Fairy Tail now."

" _We will be leaving now, Master Sting. We will be there soon. Now go get treated for your wounds!_ " Makarov demanded as Sting gave a nod. Makarov's image vanished as the blond fell back against his chair, exhausted as he let out a groan. Dobengal rushed to his guild master's side and pick him up, rushing him to the infirmary.

"You pushed yourself, Sting. You should have waited till you had been treated to contact Fairy Tail." The Sabertooth Ninja scolded as Sting just rolled his eyes.

"This was important." The blond answered as they entered the medical ward. The seven members were already being treated for their wounds as Dobengal put Sting on a bed.

"Sting where were you?!" Rogue asked in a worried voice as Sting laid back and was treated for his wounds.

"I had to contact Fairy Tail."

"Are they on their way?" Yukino asked as the blond nodded.

"Yes. They should be here within the next few hours."

"I give it two hours if you told Gramps we were hurt." Laxus explained.

"That fast? Wow I wasn't expecting that." Sting answered as the Lighting Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes.

"…was anyone else surprised from what happened?" Yukino questioned. No one answered. Still fresh in their minds it was. Seeing Freed and Rufus, sensing the evil feeling they emitted, what they said to them, how strong they'd become in just over a week. It didn't help that Jiemma was responsible for all of this. Orga made a fist with small sparks emitting off.

"That bastard will pay." Orga growled. "No one kidnaps one of hour own and uses 'em as his fucking solider to do his damn dirty work!" If the God Slayer could, he'd smash his fist into the wall. But he didn't allow that to happen because he was being treated and Sting would have his throat if he punched a hole into the medical ward wall.

"I still can't believe that…that man was Freed." Bickslow admitted.

"That's not the Freed I know. Not my caption." Laxus answered as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "There's no way in hell."

"Rufus-sama said the Rufus we knew died." Yukino sadly added while looking down.

"He told me the one we knew died the day he was kidnapped and had to fucking remind me that I failed!" Orga hissed. "That's one thing I am fucking regret to this moment. Not being able to protect him."

"Orga, you couldn't do anything. Your strength and magic were taken from you." Rogue explained. That moment when Orga rushed into the guild was still in the minds of the Sabertooth members. Hearing the doors bust open and nearly coming off their hinges and seeing the mixed emotions the God Slayer's face.

"I didn't run fast enough!" Orga hissed. "If only I had run faster, maybe I could have saved Rufus from being kidnapped. Just maybe!"

"To be honest, I don't think it would have mattered how fast you would have run. They were both targeted so no matter what, they'd still be in danger even if we managed to save them." Evergreen commented. Orga knew she was right. Remembering what Thorn had said to the two of them.

 _"_ _Either way, if you defeat me or not, you're still coming with us. Even if you somehow manage to kill me, Master will send someone else out and personally kidnap you. Oh the plans we came up with that were just far too simple to our Master."_

"…yeah you're right. Jiemma would send someone else to kidnap them." Orga answered in a hush voice.

"They've been gone for a week and they come back strong. What the hell did Jiemma do to them!" Sting questioned. "I mean…fuck! Rufus managed to catch my fist and bend it backwards! Since when could he catch someone punches?!"

"I can tell you that Jiemma had them trained and I'm sure it was aggressive." Minerva replied as she closed her eyes, flashbacks of her childhood coming to her.

"Hmph! I'll tell you something, those spells were strong!" Bickslow added as the seven mages agreed.

"They obviously learned those while during their training. Expect Rufus I'm sure. He probably memorized them." Minerva commented as Orga gave a nod.

"He memorized at least one of them, Dark Shield during our fight." Orga explained. "And now he's got Dark Fire Ball and that fucking spell...Absorbed Power Release!"

"We have to be careful with that one." Yukino stated.

"We have to be careful in general. Who knows what the former master had them study." Evergreen pointed out as Sabertooth nodded.

"If anything, he's probably made them study loads of dark spells and forbidden spells." Laxus commended.

"I guarantee you he has. And now they're just waiting for the perfect time to use them on us." Minerva spoke as she opened her eyes. "If anything, the next time we meet, they'll use those dark spells."

"And if so, Freed's spells will be twice as powerful and I've got a feeling they'll be fatal." Laxus added. "Hell, he might even have a new form. Something even terrifying than his Darkness form." Bickslow got shivers thinking about that.

"Damn baby, don't make me think about that. That form is already scary enough, but something even scarier than that?"

"Who knows, it could happen. Freed might make a deal with a powerful demon…if that's how it works." Evergreen started but realized she didn't really know how Freed managed to get his two forms, Absolute Shadow and Darkness.

"Absolute Shadow is more like armor while Darkness is takeover so who knows." Laxus explained as he closed his eyes. "All I know is that the next time we meet, I'm beating the living hell out of him." 'As much as I don't want too… I have no choice.'

"That sounds like our only opinion at this point. But I'm afraid it'll be a lot harder than that." Minerva commented. "We'd have to weaken them somehow."

"And fast. Rufus-sama took me out in a snap once Orga-sama informed me of the weak spot. Their speed increased so this will be a tough battle." Yukino added as the others agreed.

"I don't even think Freed has a weak spot." Laxus replied. Evergreen and Bickslow looked at each other with a smirk.

"Obviously it's you." The two answered as Laxus glared at them.

"No it's not. They mean spot on the body. Not a weakness!" Laxus snapped at them.

"Wait…you two aren't together?" Orga asked the Dragon Slayer who shook his head.

"No we aren't together." Laxus answered.

"Then guess that means we have to hurt you!" Bickslow laughed as Laxus sent a glare at the crazy man and shocked him. But he still laughed.

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep Bickslow." Laxus growled.

A few hours and passed since the eight members arrived to Sabertooth and were treated. A few of the members were asleep, such as Yukino, Evergreen, Bickslow and the Twin Dragons; while the remaining members were awake. They really couldn't rest with the event that had just happened a few hours before. The rest of the Sabertooth guild waited in the lobby for Fairy Tail's arrival. Dobengal had been put in charged and every hour, he would send a few guild members to go check on the mages in the medical ward. As they waited, it seemed like forever and some members were on edge, feeling nervous and growing impatient.

"I can't believe this has happened." One member said as a few other agreed.

"Who could had possibly been able to take our strongest members and anyone from Fairy Tail? Especially Laxus?!" Another asked.

"It is clear we are up against a strong force. And who ever it is, they will be defeated because Fairy Tail and Sabertooth will come together to bring them-" Dobengal started but was cut off when the doors open. Everyone looked and saw Fairy Tail entering. The Sabertooth members watched as they entered and as Makarov walked up. Dobengal stepped up and bowed to the guild.

"Welcome to Sabertooth, Master Makarov. I wish your visit was under better circumstance." The Sabertooth Ninja greeted the guild master who gave a nod.

"As do I, but it is what it is. Now tell me, how are Laxus and the others?"

"They are in the medical ward. If you would all follow me, I will take you there." Dobengal explained as everyone nodded and followed the Sabertooth ninja to the infirmary. The door to the medical ward open and Fairy Tail entered. Laxus and the others looked up when they saw their guild enter. Everyone in the guild's eyes widen when they saw the damage, all the bandages on all eight members. Makarov walked over to his Grandson and stood by his side.

"Laxus, what in the world happened?" The guild master asked. For a few minutes, Laxus was silent. As if he was trying to find the words. While he waited, the old man turned to his guild. "Wendy, could you heal them?" The Sky Dragon Slayer gave a nod and went over to the first member and started to heal them.

"…he's back." Laxus finally spoke. Makarov returned his attention to his grandson.

"Who's back?" The Sabertooth members all looked down, already feeling the chill that was about to be sent down their spines.

"The former master of Sabertooth. Jiemma Orland. And he's the bastard behind Freed's kidnapping." Laxus growled. From the back, behind Fairy Tail, Dobengal leaned against the wall and listened. When Laxus said former master, his eyes widen.

"What?" Dobengal asked as he pushed himself off the wall and past a few of the Fairy Tail members. "Jiemma is back?"

"Unfortunately." Sting announced. "He's behind both Rufus and Freed's kidnappings."

"And to make things worse, he's put them under his control." Evergreen's eyes widen. "Just the three of us couldn't take Freed on. He was so…powerful."

"There were more of us and only two of us could touch Rufus." Orga explained. Every member was horrified to hear that.

"But…how? I mean…Laxus, you're stronger than Freed!" Lucy asked as Laxus sighed.

"Jiemma put them through training." Minerva stated. "And I can tell you, they're strong."

"He's strong. He was able to take all three of us out. And Rufus took all five of them out, including their exceeds." Laxus added, pointing over to the bed where both Frosch and Lector laid, both asleep. Laxus made a fist so tight, sparks started to emit off. "I was so close to bring him back. But then Rufus had to get in the way! If only he hadn't, Freed would had been down enough for me to throw another spell at him and we'd been on the way back. But…it didn't."

"Laxus, I know you are frustrated. Hearing that Jiemma is using one of our own frustrates me and angers me." Makarov started.

"That wasn't our Freed…there was no way in hell is was!" Bickslow started as the old man looked over the seith mage. "Freed would never say any of that stuff that he did. He called our family pathetic." Makarov's eyes widen along with the other members.

"He also used all those spells Lauxs told you all about. Especially Absorbed Power Release…that was a spell he happened to use a lot." Evergreen added. "Everything we threw at him, it came back, but it was twice as powerful."

"Ever had an idea we thought it worked, but it ended up back firing when he ended up protecting himself." Bickslow explained as Evergreen growled.

"I still can't believe he did that." Evergreen pouted but hissed. Everyone was in pain and them just talking just made it worst. Everyone could see it and they knew the damage was bad. Wendy had just finished healing Orga and she could hear it. Makarov didn't say a word, but everyone knew what was about to happen. Natsu had stepped up and stood next the guild master but then turned around, his fist clenched so tight.

"Oi… Gramps," Natsu started as he snapped his head up, a glare on his face that was so deadly it could kill someone right then there and. "This is war!"

"As much as I do not want to declare war on one of our own, we must." Makarov stated as everyone gave a nod. Sabertooth did too.

"We've declared war since Orga told us Rufus was kidnapped. We have to join forces together since this has to do with one of our own working together." Sting announced as Makarov turned around and gave a nod.

"I agree." Makarov agreed as him and Sting shook hands.

"Dobengal."

"Yes?"

"Tell all the members to head into the library and grab all the maps. We need to start a plan now and mapping out possible locations will help." The blond ordered as the ninja nodded.

"Very well. I will inform everything what is going on." Dobengal agreed as Sting nodded.

"Fairy Tail, go help as well." Makarov ordered as the members nodded. Everyone turning around and headed toward the lobby to help.

An hour had passed since Fairy Tail arrived and everyone was in the process of building a plan. The fairies and tigers all worked together, some helping map out while others suggested ideas for the plan. The eight members were healed thanks to Wendy and were helping out too.

"There are certain spells we can't use." Sting added as they talked about the spells.

"Sting and I can't use our Union Raid because they'll use it against us. And knowing Rufus, he most likely has it memorized." Rogue said as he folded his arms.

"So either way, the two of us are screwed."

"So in other words, we can't use some of our most powerful spells?" Gray asked.

"Then Gray-sama and Juvia cannot use their union raid for the love they have for each other?!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Gray said as the other shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm sure we can but we would have to be careful about when we use these spells." Minerva answered as the others nodded.

"Hey Gramps! Why don't we use Fairy Law on them?" Natsu asked as he remembered their guid's spell.

"Fairy Law?" The Sabertooth members asked. Laxus and Makarov shook their heads.

"It wouldn't work. It would leave them unharmed." The guild master explained. "It would be pointless."

"There HAS to be a spell that can harm them!" Natsu growled.

"We can harm them," Minerva started as she looked to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Both Orga and I managed to deal some damage to Rufus, but not a lot."

"We would have to catch them at the right time." Orga started.

"Levy-chan, do you think there are any mind controlling reverse spells?" Lucy asked the blue-hair mage who began to think.

"I'm sure there are. But we would have to look." Levy stated as Sting nodded.

"I'm positive. Yukino, bring them to the library and show them the spell books." Sting suggested as Yukino gave a nod.

"I will. Follow me." Yukino said as the two mages followed her.

The planning continued and during the middle of it, Orga got up from his spot, stating he would be going to get some fresh air. The others agreed and went back to planning. Laxus got up too and joined him. The two lighting mages walked out onto the balcony, feeling the cool air hitting their skin on this late evening. Neither knew what time it was and frankly, didn't care. The two men didn't speak to either as they both just needed to clear their heads. So much was happening and it was happening fast. Just a week ago, Laxus lost his caption and Orga had lost his partner. For a full week, they wonder where they were and wondering if they were alive. But now, just hours ago, they found out they were alive, but under the control of a pure evil man.

"…how are you holding up?" Orga asked finally. Laxus looked over to the God Slayer and sighed.

"Hell if i know. How about yourself?" The Dragon Slayer answered honestly and Orga gave a sigh too.

"Same. I'm worried about Rufus' safety." Orga answered as Laxus gave a nod.

"I'm…concerned about Freed's safety too." The blond added.

"How bad did nightshade beat up Freed? Thorn nearly killed Rufus." Orga asked, clenching his fist. "That fucking bastard will pay."

"He did a number to him. Though the one thing that got him was he ran out of magic." Laxus replied with a sigh. "But Viper Bite is going to pay dearly."

"Jiemma is going to fucking pay with his life. That bastard has cause us enough pain already and I don't need anymore of it! Neither does Rufus." The God Slayer hissed as Laxus looked up to the mage.

"Pure hell?"

"Pure hell. Thank god Sting's master now. Huge change." Orga stated as Laxus gave a nod.

"Oi…the two of us need to work together." Laxus said after a few minutes of silence. Orga nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Combining my God Slayer and your Dragon Slayer magic, we might have a chance of getting them back. But we'd have to be careful because they'll use it against us." Orga agreed as Laxus nodded his head.

"Yeah, but if anything, us ourselves should be aware of how they act. Like you said, they'll pretend to be alright." Laxus pointed out as Orga nodded.

"I still can't believe I fell for that so easily." Orga growled at himself.

"Oi, don't balm yourself. I would have fallen for it too if it was Freed. You thought you had gotten Rufus back." Laxus comfort the God Slayer who sighed.

"I don't want to hurt Rufus but… I have no choice."

"Yeah…that's one thing I don't want to do but like you said, we have no choice. If we don't then they'll hurt us. Hell, they'll kill us." Laxus said as Orga nodded.

"Yeah and they will. Won't hesitate for a split second." The God Slayer added as the blond nodded. The two-headed back inside to go help, hearing Sting and Makarov agreeing to send Natsu and the other's out once Viper Bite was located.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M GETTING ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted, both his fist were coated his flames.

"Natsu-san, I know you're excited. But you saw Jiemma as a demon and you know his power. Who knows how strong he is. But if anything, Freed and Rufus will protect him at any cost. So you all need to be careful." Rogue stated but it was useless. It just went in one ear and out the other.

"We understand." Erza replied, thankfully she was listening unlike Natsu. "We'll do our best."

 **Viper Bite**

"Freed. Rufus." Jiemma called out as he entered the training room. The two mages were busy in hand-to-hand combat training when their master entered. The two stopped and bowed.

"Yes Master Jiemma?"

"I have a mission for the both of you. Come to my office now so we may discuss it." The guild master informed the two who both gave a nod. The two stood up and followed him to the office.

"What is our mission, Master?" Freed asked as Jiemma leaned back against his chair.

"I need you both to return to your former guilds and…retrieve some items." Jiemma answered as the two narrowed their eyes. Return to their guilds? Enemy territory? Was Jiemma crazy?!

"And what items would that be?" Rufus asked.

"Both of guilds have one book that you two need. And that is dark magic. Both are black books with ancient white writing on them. They have certain spells you both need to learn before our next fight. But do it when fast and quick and do not be seen. Understand!" Jiemma explained as the two mages gave a now before bowing to him.

"Yes Master Jiemma."

 **Sabertooth**

The next morning came everyone was entreating the lobby. They all had a long night of planning and mapping and were ready to another long day. Dobengal had gone to the guild library to retrieve a map they had missed while Sting groaned as he sat down. Though Wendy had healed them all, they were feeling very achy.

"Sting!" Dobengal called out. The Sabertooth guild master turned around and saw the ninja rushing in.

"What is it, Dobengal? Something happened?"

"Someone broke in last night." Dobgenal informed his. Everyone in Sabertooth's eyes widen. "They've left a message and its best that you come see it." Sting got up and followed the ninja. Rogue and the others watched, stunned that someone broke into the guild last night.

"How could someone break in and we didn't know? Our security systems should had picked them up!" Rogue questioned, very surprised by this. Just as Makarov was about to say something, someone came through his mind.

" _Master!_ " A voice called out in his head. Makarov placed his fingers on his temples.

"Yes Warren? What is it?"

" _Master, the library! A disaster!_ " Warren started as Makarov's eyes widen.

"What?!" Fairy Tail looked toward their Master.

" _And you won't believe who's behind this. Freed broke in last night!_ " Warren explained as Makarov's mouth dropped open.

"Master?" Erza asked.

"Warren, I want you and the members to search through the library and tell me what he stole!"

"OI! Sabertooth!" Just as Makarov said that, Sting called out to his guild. "We had a visitor last night and his name is Rufus Lore." Sabertooth's mouths dropped open. "

"WHAT!?" Sting just gave a nod.

"I need a few members to go help Dobeganl search through the books to see what he took. Who knows what Jiemma had him steal." Sting said as a few members rushed to go help.

"It would seem that your former master had this planned. Freed also stopped by the guild and took something. Did Rufus leave a message?" Makarov asked as Sting nodded.

"Yeah he did. It said that our next battle would be very soon."


	9. Chapter 8

**Viper Bite**

The growing dark guild stood at attention, gathered in the lobby of the Viper Bite guild in front of Master Jiemma. The demon had called for a meeting a few days after Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had fought Rufus and Freed. He was not pleased with the two Second-in-Command's failed attempt at destroying their guilds right then and there.

"I want everyone to hear me loud and clear, and I mean loud and clear. When you are given a task, you are to complete it. Failure is not an option!" Jiemma reminded them. "Do not finish half of the job or even three-fourths of it! It needs to be one hundred percent completed!"

The members stood in silence, awaiting him to finish what he has to say. "Rufus. Freed." The two stepped forward. "You two failed at completing your task of destroying our hated enemies: Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. I may have decided to give you both another chance after the both of you gave your explanation. I understand your point. But listen very carefully and I mean carefully! You fail me again, and I will not show you mercy."

"Yes Master Jiemma. We understand." The two answered as they bowed.

"You hear that! That goes out for everyone! You fail and I will not show you any mercy!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, the two members who will be taking part in tomorrow's death match, step forward." The master ordered. Rufus and Freed stepped back as two men stepped forward. "You two not only showed weakness, but also failed your monthly examination. If you really want to show that you are worthy of bearing the symbol of Viper Bite then pass this task I prepared for you."

"Of course, Master Jiemma."

"What is the task that you have prepared for us?"

"Tomorrow night, you will fight until death. Only one of you will survive thus showing who is the strongest out of you two weaklings! All of Viper Bite will be present at the death match to watch what happens when you fail your examination." Jiemma explained as the two mages gave a nod and bowed.

"Yes Master Jiemma. We understand."

"You better have! Now everyone get out of my site! Expect for Rufus, Freed, Thorn and Nightshade. You four stay here. I have to have a discussion with the four of you." Jiemma ordered. All of the guild members exited the lobby, leaving the five all alone in the room. Still standing at attention, the four dark mages awaited to hear what the demon had to say.

"You are probably wondering why I wanted you four to stay back." Jiemma started as the four gave a nod. "Rufus and Freed, the two of you have special training for the both of you. Thorn and Nightshade, the both of you will assist with that training."

"Of course Master Jiemma." Nightshade replied as the two generals bowed. "We will assist with whatever you need us to do."

"You two will fight them as I prepare their true training." The master explained as both Freed and Rufus turned their heads towards the generals and smirked.

"I am looking forward to this." Freed commented as Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Revenge for nearly killing us." Rufus agreed as the two generals glared over to the second-in-commands.

"We'll see about that!" Thorn responded as he stepped forward, but was stopped by Nightshade.

"Not here, Thorn. Not now."

"Tck!"

"That's enough, Thorn." Jiemma said as he stood up. "Head to the training arena for the training now. All four of you. I will be in the overhead booth watching while preparing the training."

Giving a nod, the four bowed and departed from the lobby, heading toward the training arena. Walking behind the two generals, Rufus and Freed carefully watched them, especially Thorn. The reckless of the two generals who nearly murdered Rufus during his kidnapping.

"Oi, I know the both of you have your eyes on me so will you stop? I'm not going to do anything!" Thorn snapped after the feeling of their eyes started to bother him.

"It would be rather safer hence sorry keeping an eye on you. Especially with you being the reckless one." Freed replied as the general looked over his shoulder towards the two.

"As much as I'd like to attack the both of you and finish what I started, I won't. Nightshade would stop me in a heartbeat and Master Jiemma would kill me. So stop glaring at me."

"Thorn, just keep walking. We're almost there." Nightshade announced. The irritated general looked from the calm general to the two dark mages. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to the front and kept walking. Freed and Rufus turned towards each other and gave a nod. Arriving at the doors of the training arena, the four mages entered. Already seeing Jiemma awaiting them in the top booth. His arms crossed as the four entered and walked towards the middle of the field.

"Thorn, Nightshade. Do not hold back on them." Jiemma demanded as he turned away from them. "Begin!"

Within a flash, the two generals were already charging towards Freed and Rufus. Nightshade snapped his fingers and two balls of black flames appeared.

"Dark Ball Fire!"

"Summon! Staff!" Thorn called out as he stopped. Freed and Rufus jumped out of the way of Nightshade's fireballs as Thorn's staff appeared. Pointing it at the both of them, he smirked.

"Thorn, remember, don't kill them." Nightshade reminded him, already knowing what the general was going to do. With a chuckle and a wink, Thorn turned towards the two mages.

"I'll try. But they might lose an arm or two. Dark Staff!" The staff started to glow and so did the general's smirk. "GATHER!" From the ground, energy orbs appeared and vanished as soon as they came into contact with the glowing staff. It soon changed colors to a black and the brightness started to glow.

"FEEL THE BURN OF THE ACID BITE!" Throwing the acid toward both Freed and Rufus, Nightshade rolled his eyes. He knew what was going to happen.

"Memory Make! Protection! Dark Shield!" Rufus called out as the shield appeared in front of the two from the acid. Nightshade sighed and shook his head.

"You idiot. We have to use spells they already know so they don't use it against us!" He scolded the general who glared at him.

"How was I supposed to-"

"Absorbed Power Released! Acid Bite!" Snapping their heads up, the two generals barley had enough time to dodge the attack. When the acid hit the ground, it melted the floor. Thorn blinked at the newly melted hole.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"You are truly an idiot, Thorn." Nightshade answered as he face palmed. But it didn't last long as Freed and Rufus jumped over to attack the two generals. Freed drew his sword out as he charged towards Nightshade.

"Dark Écriture: Pain!" Freed called out as the runes appeared and headed straight for Nightshade. Though he jumped out of the way, the runes still appeared on him.

"Shit!" He cussed as the pain started. His eyes widened and he screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable, the worst he'd ever felt. His body screamed as if he was the most sensitive person. One touch and it caused agonizing pain to the general. And it only grew worse by the second as Freed wrote more and more runes.

"Nightshade!" Thorn yelled as he took some step towards the fallen general.

"General Thorn, I believe we have some unfinished business!" Rufus called out as Thorn looked over to the blond.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"And fail your mission? Yes, I would have liked you to try that. I'm sure Master Jiemma would have been pleased to hear that you failed your mission. And if my memory serves me righ; it was you who came up with this plan. So you would have failed your own plan." Rufus smirked as Thorn snarled at the blond.

"Can you shut the hell up, you bastard?! We're here to fight, not to talk." Thorn answered as his hands started to glow. Rufus smirked.

"I do agree; shall we start our fight? Memory Make! Rage of the Burning Earth!" The flames surrounding Thorn exploded, but he jumped out of the way in time. However, instead of going up, he went back down. Falling to the ground, the general saw Rufus landing in front of him.

"If memory serves me correctly, you said I needed some work? Well do I still need some-" Thorn cut the memory mage off as the general threw a knife towards the man. Smirking, the weapon went through Rufus. "What you attacked was merely a memory of me."

Snapping his head up, Thorn saw Rufus right above him. Growling, the general jumped up, but looked behind him to check on Nightshade. The general was in a fetal position. He noticed the trembles from the pain and how Freed stood above him, watching as the general shook with a smirk on his face. Proud of his work. Returning his attention back to Rufus, Thorn's hands burst into flames. Charging towards the memory mage.

"YOU BASTARDS WILL-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice rang through the area. Stopping, everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw Master Jiemma.

"Thorn. Nightshade. How pitiful that was. Being easily defeated like that. I told you to show no mercy!"

"Clearly they show that they aren't as strong as we are." Freed commented as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Unmistakably, this just shows how strong we've grown from our training." Rufus agreed. Thorn glared at the mage.

"Yes. It does show this. But my two generals should have put up a fight and not be easily defeated!" Jiemma hissed as Thorn bowed.

"Forgive us Master, we went too easy on them. We will not fail you next time." Thorn answered as the master growled.

"You have more important things to do other than that, Thorn. Get out of my sight, I have training to do with my strongest members." Jiemma ordered as Thorn gave a nod.

"Yes Master Jiemma." Walking over to Nightshade, Thorn helped him up and walked towards the exit. Looking back, the general narrowed his eyes at the two mages. Growling lowly, he walked away from the arena, Nightshade by his side. The general was still trembling and his face had an expression Thorn had never seen before. A face of pure terror, as if he saw a sinful act of crime being committed. The phase, " _He must have seen a ghost._ " Was an understatement, it's like he had seen pure evil. Thorn didn't know what to think or say but one thing was on his mind.

' _Those fucking bastards will pay. And I do plan on finishing what I started, Rufus. You'll be the first to go. I'll make sure of it. I don't care if Master Jiemma kills me for killing his two "strongest mages". Nightshade and I are the strongest mages. Not them!_ ' He thought as they walked away from the arena.

 **Back in the Arena**

"The both of you will go under special training to test what you have learned thus far as a Viper Bite members. This is not like the exam I have the other members undergo, the one to determine if you are worth anything to this guild. No, this will not only test your skills, but also teach you a lesson! To NEVER fail me again, to never fail your mission ever again! If I say you destroy something, you better make sure there's nothing left of it!" Jiemma explained as the two mages gave a nod.

"Yes Master Jiemma!" they replied as the demon gave a nod.

"That's what I wanted to hear. The both of you will go up against two opponents." Jiemma started as he snapped his fingers. Red smoke started to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Narrowing their eyes, the two mages watched as the smoke started to take shape into two different figures. Hands on their sword handles, they watched as the smoke started to vanish and two demons like creatures appeared. They were dark as the night, eyes red as blood and empty of any sort of soul inside them. They were twice the two mages' size as they stood up straight. Freed and Rufus stepped back a little, getting ready to attack the demons.

"They will be your opponents. I chose demons because of the power they hold, much more stronger. Much more power than the two of you combined. Defeat them and I will forget that you failed your mission." Jiemma started as the demons got ready to attack and so did the two mages. "Oh and two more things."

Snapping his fingers, the area around them started to fog up and everything around them started to vanish, including the two demons.

"You two will fight with limited sight and to make this even tougher, I have limited what spells you can use. You can only use the spells you have learned while being here. Everything else, you cannot use. Remember, defeat them and I will forget that you failed your mission. But you if you don't, then you will be killed in the process of the fight, showing me that you were worthless this whole time. Now…BEGIN!" Jiemma ordered as the glowing red eyes of the demons vanished in the fog.

Looking around, both mages carefully listened and circled where they were. Rufus couldn't use his magic to locate them because Jiemma had banned it. So they were on their own.

"This is going to be tricky. Not only is our magic limited but we can't see where the demons are." Freed commented as him and Rufus were back to back. The blond gave a nod, agreeing.

"Agreed. We are going to need to be as careful as we can. These demons are going to be twice as strong as we are and will be impossible to keep up with. We need to listen to every single move that is made." Rufus added as Freed nodded. The two closed their eyes and carefully listened to the sounds around them. Above them, Jiemma smirked.

' _Oh? Relying on your senses huh? Well we can't allow that. Where's all the…so called "fun" in that?_ ' The demon thought as he watched Rufus and Freed stand still while listening. Jiemma could see where his demons were. They hadn't moved yet. Smirking, he held his hand out as it started to glow. Putting his hand away after the glowing stopped, the master gave a nod and his demons started to move, circling the two mages.

Stopping, the demons pounced on the two mages. They had _no_ time to even jump out of the way. Under the foot of the demons, the two mages tried to lift the limbs off of them. But with the weight of the demons was too much, it was impossible. Freed's left arm was stuck under the foot and he could barley move as he got an idea. Just barley able to move his stuck arm, he snapped his fingers. A burning sensation spread through the demon, causing it to remove its foot from under the mage. Jumping up, Freed drew his sword.

"Rufus! Use Dark Fire! That'll get it to take his foot off you!" Freed shouted as Rufus gave a nod. Freed returned his attention to his demon as he charged at him. Since Rufus wasn't as pinned down as the other was, he put both of his hands on the demon's foot and used the fire. And just like Freed said, the demon took its foot off the mage with a yelp. Jiemma heard Freed's call for Rufus.

"Well they are working together for the plan. But not for this training session." Jiemma commented as he snapped his finger.

While jumping out of the way from an incoming punch, a wall suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Both Freed and Rufus' eyes widen.

"He is making it to where we cannot communicate." Freed said as he looked up to where Jiemma was.

"He is going to make things impossible for us. Of course he would." Rufus commented as the blond shook his head. But now they had to focus on the demons that stood in front of them.

Rufus quickly observed the amount of room that he had, not much thanks to the wall. Narrowing his eyes, the blond jumped up and went to kick the demon. But instead the demon caught his foot and looked at the blond before throwing him across the arena. Just barley able to stop before hitting the wall, Rufus growled at the demon.

"Only limited to using our dark magic is something I'm not pleased about. If only I could use my other spells, but I have no choice but to use my dark magic." Rufus said to himself. The blond noticed the demon was smirking at him. "Memory Make! Acid Bite!"

Acid flew across the room and towards the demon. When it hit him, it didn't seem to cause much pain seeing it only made it flinch. The demon charged towards Rufus at full speed and threw a fist at the mage who jumped out of the way. Landing, the blond drew his sword and dashed toward the demon who also summoned its own sword. Their swords clanged against each other, both putting all their weight into pushing the other away. However, due to being twice Rufus' side, the demon pushed and sliced Rufus over the chest. Gasping, the blond put a hand against his now open clothing; he brought it up to and saw blood. Thankfully, it wasn't a lot but it stung. Taking a deep breath, Rufus held his sword closer and charged toward the demon.

"Darkness Sword! Flash Flames!" Rufus called out as his sword started to glow brightly with flames surrounding the blade. He then threw his sword at the demon, hoping to hit its chest. The demon was hit, but not in the chest, the shoulder. But this time, the demon did cry out in pain. Rufus smirked as he watched the demon pull out the sword and seeing the burn mark. The demon snapped its head towards the mage and snarled at him. The mage chuckled as the demon's eyes started to glow red when it charged towards Rufus.

"Memory Make! Protection! Dark Shield!" Rufus called out but the shield didn't activate instead he suddenly let out an agonizing scream. Jiemma heard Rufus' screams and looked away from Freed's battle to the memory mage's. Rufus was on his knees, holding his head as he screamed.

"Oh yes. I _knew_ I was forgetting something." Jiemma chuckled. "I did forget to tell them if they attempt to use any spells they hadn't learned while here, they get electrocuted as punishment."

The demon chuckled as he watched Rufus scream is pain. A smirk crossed its face as the electrocution stopped. The blond's arms fell to his side as he looked up toward the ceiling. Panting from that torture that felt like it went on forever when it just went on for a minute. Rufus looked at the demon, its smirk had grown. Growling, Rufus tried to get up, but he couldn't, as he was still weakened from the sudden electrocution. The demon walked over and karate chopped Rufus hard in his shoulder. The blond hissed, feeling something crack or even break.

 _'_ _Feel the pain human!'_ The demon projected into Rufus' mind as the creature grabbed him by his already injured shoulder and threw him against the wall. Groaning as he fell, Rufus felt his whole body scream as the demon walked up to him. Bending down, the demon grabbed Rufus by his hair and pulled him up toward the demon's face.

' _Yes human, I can talk. You listen to me and listen to me carefully human. I will destroy you. You and that other human won't beat us!_ '

"We'll- we will if it's the last thing we do!" Rufus replied back as he tried to head butt the demon, but failed. Instead, the demon smashed the man into the ground hard.

 **BAM**

Freed was thrown against the wall for what seemed like the tenth time. His demon was doing a number to him like Rufus's was, but Freed hadn't been able to even touch his. Groaning as he fell to the floor, the mage looked up as the demon walked over to him. A smirk on its face; pleased that Freed hadn't been able to even touch him and that he was suffering. Using his sword to help him stand up, Freed narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"I will not…allow you to win. I will destroy you with my own hands." Freed said to the demon who chuckled and shook its head.

' _I'd like to see you try, human._ ' The demon projected to Freed. ' _You haven't even been able to lay one finger on me since we started this fight._ '

"Yes I am aware of that. But that'll change! Darkness Sword! Flash Flames!" The sword burst into dark flames and Freed charged toward the demon. The demon ducted when the mage swung his sword at him. The mage kept swing at the demon till eventually, he finally struck him. The demon cried out in pain when he was stabbed in his thigh. Smirking, Freed watched as the demon struggled to pull the sword out as the flames burned its skin. Sneering, the demon pulled the sword out with a painful cry.

"Well it might have taken some time, but I managed to touch you, now did I?" Freed smirked as the demon looked at him. If looks could kill, the mage would have dropped dead to the floor.

' _I WILL END YOU HUMAN!_ ' The demon projected as it charged toward him. The greenette jumped out of the way and went to kick the demon in the back. Stumbling, the demon turned back around and rushed toward Freed.

Using his sword against him, the demon swung at the mage. The flames were still going and they only grew as the demon casted its own spell on it. Freed's eyes widen as he watched the dark flames turned black. The demon smirked as he watched the mage's surprise reaction.

' _Ah yes, you did not think us demons can cast spells now did you?_ ' The demon chuckled as Freed shook his head. ' _Fool. We were created by magic, of course we can use magic!_ '

"It never crossed my-" The demon cut Freed off as he swung his sword at him. Jumping back, the mage summoned dark fireballs and threw them toward the demon. The demon hit the balls as if they were baseballs and hit them back toward Freed who ducted from them all. "This isn't a game of baseball, demon."

' _Oh I know. I was just aiming for your head._ '

"Even then, the point is to get the ball out of the park!" Freed explained as he dashed toward the demon. The demon smirked and waited till Freed was close enough to strike him. Gasping from the slicing of his skin and the burning from the flames he felt, he hissed. He held his side as he fell to one knee and removed his hand from his right side. His blood covered his hand, just enough to cover it. He also felt the warm liquid run down from his injured side. Looking forward the demon, Freed began to write in the air.

"Dark Écriture: Reflect!" Without even thinking, Freed forget that his Dark Écriture magic was banned from this training. But he was given a reminder just like Rufus. He screamed at the top of his lungs when a blast of electrocution suddenly hit him. Letting out a scream, the demon stopped and watched as the mage screamed. Chuckling, he looked up to where Master Jiemma stood.

"Well seems they forgot what I said about limiting their magic. Those fools." Jiemma commented as he watched Freed fall onto his back and curl into a fetal position as his torture went on longer for more than a minute. The demon looked up to Jiemma when he realized it was longer than a minute.

' _So are you just going to kill him right here?_ '

' _Oh no, each time they use a banned spell, the time will keep going up. Rufus was the first so his was a full minute. Now Freed used a banned spell so it goes up to two minutes._ ' Jiemma explained to the demon.

' _Well you aren't Master for a reason. Have to keep your troops in order._ ' The demon smirked as the scream died down. The demon looked back down and saw Freed was slowly getting up.

"T-That won't stop me from…from finishing you off!" Freed declared as the demon shook his head. Walking over to the struggling mage, the demon punched him right in his jaw before catching him by his hand. Picking Freed up, the demon then threw him as hard as it could into the wall.

' _You humans think you're so powerful when you aren't in reality!_ ' The demon projected as he picked Freed up and smashed him into the wall again. ' _You are weak!_ '

Again, the demon smashed Freed into the wall. Feeling like he was going to pass out, he had to stay awake or Jiemma would kill him right then and there. ' _You want to sleep don't you! BUT I WON'T ALLOW YOU! YOU HAVE AN ENTERNAL SLUMPER!_ '

Jiemma watched as both demons smashed both mages into the wall. He knew this wall was a good idea, but now he was growing bored of it. The demons were now just using it to bash the two mages' skulls instead of actually fighting them. Snapping his fingers, the wall came done JUST as the demons were about to smash the mages's heads against it. But instead, the demons hit Rufus and Freed's heads against one another. Shocked by the sudden disappearance of the wall, the demons looked up to Jiemma as they dropped the two mages.

' _Master! Why did you take away the wall?!_ ' They asked.

' _I grew tired of the two of you using it to smash their skulls. It was only to separate the four of you!_ ' Jiemma explained.

' _But we were about to finish them off!_ '

' _Yes you were, but using the separation wall is not what I wanted you two to do!_ ' Jiemma barked back. Unknown to the two demons, Freed and Rufus; who were both weakened from their fights, were slowly sitting up. They noticed the demons had their backs to the two mages and seemed to be talking or fighting with Jiemma. Turning their heads toward one another, the two gave a nod to one another.

' _We should come up there and teach you a les-_ ' Both demons were cut off when they were suddenly hit was a strong blast of dark magic that went through their bodies. The demons fell forward and Jiemma looked to see both Rufus and Freed's fists were pointing in the direction of the demons. Panting, the two mages slowly started to get up, but stumbled. Jiemma chuckled and watched as the two demons began to vanish.

"Well then. You both defeated the demons like I said and thus, you both have passed your training." Jiemma applauded them as they finally stood up, leaning against one another. "These better have taught you both a lesson! NEVER fail another mission again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-Yes…Master J-Jiemma." The tired mages answered.

"You had better have." Jiemma replied as he turned around to leave. "You are dismissed for the evening. You had better rest up for tomorrow's death match. I want you both there."

"Of course…Master." Rufus answered as the demon master left the area, leaving the two mages behind. The mages watched as Jiemma exited the arena before exiting themselves.

For the rest of the evening, the two mages spent their time bandaging each other up. Even though the two had learned healing spells, the spells weren't enough for their head injuries. They had massive headaches, very painful and sensitive to the touch and light. It was tough for the two to even sleep that night because of the pain. Their whole bodies ached and screamed when they made even one small move. But they knew they had to get some rest or tomorrow would be pure hell staying awake tomorrow.

 **The Next Evening**

Walking up to the booth above the arena, Freed and Rufus looked down toward the field. Blanket expressions on their faces as they watched the two members walk onto the turf. Thorn also appeared on the field, probably to explain the rules. Master Jiemma had yet to arrive, but he would be arriving at any moment. The match was not allowed to start without him since he wanted to see who would be victorious.

"Well looks like you two had quit the beating." A voice came. The two mages barley looked over their shoulders to see Nightshade enter the booth.

"Coming from the one who curled up on the floor after _our_ match." Freed reminded the general as he walked up. Nightshade shot a glare over to the mage who just gave a smirk.

"At least I don't have bruises on my face." Nightshade smirked as he closed his eyes. Freed shot a glare back. The general wasn't lying though, both Freed and Rufus had bruises on their faces form being pounded into the wall multiple times. Rufus's mask was even torn from the impact his demon did to him.

"I will add though, we at least were able to touch our opponents unlike yourself who was knocked down with one hit." Rufus added with a smirk.

"Uh huh, yes that might be true, but I didn't become a demon's punching bag."

"Enough you three." Jiemma's voice came. The three turned around and bow as the demon walked in.

"Of course Master Jiemma. It will stop at once." Nightshade answered as the demon walked up. The three stood up and turned back around toward the field. Thorn seemed to be still explaining the rules or telling the two mages pure bullcrap. It was never clear with him.

"Will they be limited, Master?" Freed asked.

"Yes they will." Jiemma answered as the group saw Thorn give a nod and teleport out of the arena. He appeared in the booth behind the four.

"They've been given all the information they'll need. This is a death match and they are to kill either one. Master will determine when the fight will begin and what they can and cannot use. They both understand and are awaiting for you." Thorn explained as the demon gave a nod.

"Nice bruises, Second-in-Commands."

"Oh shut the fuck up you bastard." The two hissed as Thorn chuckled and walked over to stand by Nightshade. Jiemma clapped his hands and everyone stood at attention.

"Now listen up! This here is a death match between two weaklings who didn't pass their examination. And because of that, everyone gets to watch one of them suffer the ultimate punishment! Death! I will not allow any weaklings into this guild and if anyone is going to fail, you don't deserve to bear the Viper Bite symbol!" Jiemma started as everyone gave a nod. "Now…onto the death match. The both of you will be limited to what you can use. And you can only use weapons."

Everyone's eyes widen. No magic allowed at all? A weapons wrack suddenly appeared in front of the two mages. "No magic is allowed. Since you cannot past your exam with your magic, you aren't allowed to use it in your death match! Now…pick your weapon of choice!"

Looking at each other, the two mages showed some sigh of nervousness. Both taking a deep breath, they reached for a weapon. One grabbing a sword while the other one grabbed a pair of sais. The wrack disappeared, showing Jiemma the two have choice their weapons.

"BEGIN THE DEATH MTACH!" The demon shouted as the crowd cheered and the two mages started to circle each other.

"So one picked a sword and the other picked forks? Oh my I think this fight is over and done for." Rufus whispered to Freed who smirked.

"Forks? I'd say more like toothpicks to me." Freed commented back as Rufus gave a chuckle. The two mages lunged forward to each other. The mage with the sais kept attacking and the other mage kept blocking with his sword. Ducking and blocking was all he did.

"No wonder he failed his exam. All he's doing is defending. To think he picked a sword, should had given that to the guy with the forks." Freed remarked as Rufus gave a nod. But it all turned around when sword guy attacked back and sent a kick in sai guy's chest.

"Looks like he finally had the balls to attack. I'm surprised it took him this long." Rufus mentioned.

"Agreed. But who knows how long that'll last." Freed responded.

"I can sense this fight won't last very long." Nightshade answered as he watched the sword guy jumped back and went head on back into the fight at full speed. Swing his sword at the sai guy who ducked at each swing. The sai guy barley moved his head in time from being stabbed in the throat by the incoming blade.

Both mages swung at the same time, their weapons stopping each other. The sword's blade was trapped by the sais as each mage tried to push forward toward the other. This went on for a few minutes.

"If this keeps up any longer, we'll be here all night. It's as if they're trying to prevent the other's death for a period of time." Rufus commented as he crossed his arms.

"Seems like the weaklings aren't ready to face their punishment."

"Will you two cut it with your comments?" Thorn snapped.

"No."

 **SNAP!**

The three mages turned their heads just in time to see the blade of the sword being snapped. Stepping back the mage's eyes widen as he was kicked in the head. Falling to the ground, the mage didn't have time to move when the other mage lunged at him.

The sound of the sai stabbing the mage in the throat could be heard throughout the arena. Some looked away while others watched as the sai was dragged out of the other's throat. Blood covered the weapon and it began to flow out of the other's neck.

"Well then, I wasn't expecting fork guy to win." Freed commented as Rufus gave a nod.

"Did you think the one with the sword was going to win?" The blond asked as the other gave a nod. "I did too. Well we were proven wrong."

"The match is now over with!" Jiemma announced. It was silent in the whole arena. "It has been shown who is the weakling of the two."

No one said another word. "Burn him to ashes and toss them out. We don't need anything left of him in this guild. Nightshade."

"Yes, Master Jiemma?"

"Burn him to ashes."

"Of course." Nightshade replied with a bow. The general teleported down to the floor and walked over to the deceased guild member. The winner of the match had dropped his weapon and fell backwards. Taking deep breaths, he watched as Nightshade set the man on fire, the mage just _killed_. He had just taken a man's life. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe it as he watched the man he just killed start to burn.

"Seems like someone is in distressed now." Freed observed as Rufus gave a nod.

"Guess they hadn't been a member for that long. That would explain why they failed their exam." Rufus commented as Nightshade increased the flames, the heat from the fire could be felt all the way up in the booth.

"That'll burn him up." Thorn commented as the two mages nodded in agreement. The winner started to look as if he was going to have a panic attack. Nightshade didn't seem to care, his eyes were on the burning corpse.

"How old are you kid?" Nightshade asked the mage who looked up. A little confused why the general asked for his age.

"Eighteen."

"Pretty young to murder someone. Congratulations, this is one of many more lives you will be taking away." Nightshade replied as the man's eyes widen. "Hmm…not burning fast enough. Uh this'll take forever."

"It'll take about 3 hours for the body to burn Master Jiemma. So I would suggest-" Freed was cut off by a shrieking scream that filled the arena. Snapping their heads over, the winner was screaming, his hands covering his head while he screamed.

"NIGHTSHADE! SHUT HIM UP!" Jiemma barked. The general didn't even hesitate as he raised his other hand and a blast of magic hit the screaming man. The loud noise died down along with the sound of the magic. Putting his hand down, Nightshade saw what he did. The winner had been hit in the head and he wasn't moving.

"Well then. Guess I overdid it then." Nightshade suggested as he shook his head.

"That's one less weakling I have to deal with." Jiemma hissed, realizing Nightshade just murdered the winner.

"Yes it would appear so Master."

"Master Jiemma!" Nightshade called out as he turned toward the demon master. "Would you like me to also burn his body?"

"…No. Freeze him and then destroy his body." Jiemma answered as Nightshade gave a nod.

"Of course."

"Thorn, go freeze that weakling."

"Yes sir!" Thorn agreed as he bowed to his master. The demon turned to the two remaining mages in the booth.

"Come along with me you two. We have things to do." Jiemma ordered as the two mages nodded.

"Yes Master." The two bowed as they followed the demon out of the booth as the two generals were left to do the dirty work. Thorn watched carefully as the three left the arena. He growled. He was starting to _hate_ Freed and Rufus with a burning passion.

"How are those two different than us? I bet you they could have done this!" Thorn growled as Nightshade rolled his eyes.

"They're part of the plan, remember Thorn? So it's obvious that the master would want them to save all the energy as possible." Nightshade explained.

"They got their asses handed to them yesterday."

"So did ours. Don't forget they weren't the only ones who became someone's punching bag."

"That green haired bastard went overboard when you two were fighting. Oh if only that blond asshole hadn't gotten in the way, I would had fucking murdered him!" Thorn hissed as the other general shook his head.

"You do realize that Master Jiemma would have murdered you if you had killed one of his second-in-commands, correct? That would be taking away a major part of the plan."

"Yeah the plan I came up with! Oh if only I had shut my fucking mouth!"

"Well you didn't and this is the price you have to pay for coming up with the plan. Master Jiemma is going through with it and won't back down. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail have been shown what we are capable of and the master wants them the shake in fear. He wants them to throw away all requests that have to deal with us because he knows we're too strong."

"Yeah well fuck that. We could had fucking taken them oh! Hell I should had murdered Rufus when I had my chance!"

"And you would have been murdered too, you idiot. Now shut up and go back to doing what you were ordered to." Nightshade ordered as Thorn rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the dead winner.

"Now why the fuck did you have to go and open your big mouth, huh?" Thorn asked the corpse as he increased the ice magic.

"When will we begin the next stage of your plan, Master Jiemma?" Freed asked as the three entered the master's office. The demon sat down and the two mages stood at attention.

"It will be soon." The master answered as the two gave a nod. But suddenly, the two felt something, causing them to turn around. Jiemma narrowed his eyes at them. "What are you two doing?"

"I sense something is nearby."

"Not something…someone." Freed corrected as Rufus gave a nod. What were these two talking about? Jiemma needed to know now.

"A group from one of our guilds." Rufus added.

"Sabertooth or Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail." Freed replied. "Though I cannot tell who but it is someone from that guild."

"How far are they?"

"I sense they have just entered the town." Freed replied as Jiemma gave a nod.

"Go and deal with them. Drive them out of this town and show them no mercy!" Jiemma ordered.

"If we could Master, take one of our lovely…pet snakes with us? I have an idea I think would be…quite the impressive bite to show them." Rufus smirked as the demon thought about that for a moment before giving them a nod.

"Very well. But you had better not lose them or I'll make you suffer a greater death than those two weaklings suffered!" The demon hissed as the two mages gave a now, bowing to their master.

"Of course Master. We hear you loud and clear." The two smirked before walking out of the office and headed to Dr. Gail's lab to gather the snakes. Jiemma watched as the two exited his office.

' _What do those two want with our snakes? Better yet…which snakes are they planning to use?_ ' The demon thought as he lean against his chair.

 **Outside…**

Walking through the town of Corhill, Team Shadow Gear walked through and asking the townspeople if they had heard of the guild Viper Bite. All of the answers were no. All days the team had been going through each of the towns asking if they had heard of the guild. In hopes of somehow rescuing both Freed and Rufus. Levy let out a sigh as she finished talking to a business owner.

"We've been at this all day and no one has heard of Viper Bite." The leader said as she turned to find Jet and Droy walked up. "Any luck?"

"Seems like no one has heard of Viper Bite. All we've been getting are ' _no_ ' and ' _never heard of them_ ' answers." Jet replied as Droy gave a nod as he took a bit of turkey leg.

"It's hopeless! We'll never find Viper Bite and Freed will never come back to Fairy Tail and the Raijinshuu won't be the same again and Laxus will be in even more danger without Freed and Bickslow and Ever will be lost without their caption and Laxus will be depressed because him and Freed didn't get to go on that one date they had planned." Droy cried as he took another bite of his meal.

"It's not hopeless!" Levy exclaimed. "We will not give up on finding him and Rufus! Fairy Tail doesn't give up on one of our own. We're family and family doesn't give up!"

"You're right, Levy-chan! If you won't give up hope and we won't either!" Jet agreed as Droy nodded as tears fell.

"Let's finish with this town and stay for the night before heading to the next town in the morning." Levy suggested as the two gave a nod. The team started to walk towards the next group of people when they saw a fox run out of an empty house. The group stopped and noticed the fox had stolen a blanket from the house.

"Oi! Bring that back!" Jet called out to the fox. The animal stopped, looked over to Shadow Gear and ran back off. Into the direction of the woods. "We have to go after that fox! It could be someone's only blanket they have."

"Alright, but we have to do this quick." Levy agreed as they gave a nod. The three mages followed the fox into the woods. Jet ran ahead of them by just a little bit to keep up with the fox.

Noticing that there were humans following it, the fox gave up and dropped the blanket. But instead of it falling onto the ground, the wind caught it and flew right into Jet's face. Coming to a sudden stop, the speed mage came to stop when the blanket blinded his vision.

"ARC! STUPID FOX!" He hollered as he tried to get the blanket off him.

"Jet!" Levy called out as her and Droy caught up with him.

"That stupid fox let the blanket go and it flew into my damn face and I can't get it off!" Struggling to get it off, Levy giggled while Droy caught his breath.

"Hold still and I'll get it off!" Levy offered as he calmed down, allowing her to rip the blanket off his face.

"Woo! Thanks Levy-chan!" Jet thanked as he turned toward her. Giving a nod, Levy smiled and started to fold the blanket. "Now let's get out of here and go get a hotel for the night."

"Sounds like a- Droy?" Levy started to agree but stopped when she turned around and saw the plant mage's face.

Droy had an expression of pure shock, no, horror all over his face and speaking of his face. It was pale as if he had seen a ghost. Blinking, both Levy and Jet were confused by the plant mage's sudden expression.

"Oi Droy! What's wrong?" Jet asked as Droy slowly pointed in their direction.

"L-L-Look…be-behind y-you." Droy finally answered. Both blinking, they turn around to see two figures behind them, their glowing red eyes standing out from afar. Though they were far away, it was clear who they were. Levy's mouth dropped open and Jet's eyes widen when the two figures became clearer.

"It's…it's Freed and Rufus!" The two dark mages smirked as they watched Shadow Gear stare at them in terror. Rufus tipped his hat off to them as Freed chuckled.

"Freed, Rufus." Levy only managed to get out after starring at them for what seemed like forever. They looked so…dark compare to what they usually looked like. Their eyes are what were scary the most...pitch black sclera and blood red eyes.

"What are you two doing here?!" Jet demanded as he pointed at the two of them.

"Oh? What are we doing here?" A voice suddenly came from behind them. Turning around, Droy just about jumped ten feet in the air when he saw Rufus behind him. Letting out a scream, he jumped back and held his hand over his chest.

"What are you trying to do!? Give me a heart attack and let me die!?" Droy cried as Rufus began to think.

"Hmm that wasn't in the plan but that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Droy shouted.

"You didn't answer my question either! What are you two doing here?" Jet questioned as the two dark mages smirked.

"That…is for us to know and you to _never_ figure out." Freed answered that sent chills down the team's spins.

"Fight us!" Droy demanded while pointing his turkey leg at Rufus.

"You couldn't even catch me if you even tried. You'd be tired out within a half a minute of running." Rufus commented.

"Yeah you've got a point- HEY!"

"Freed, please! Stop this! Come back with us. We can figure a way to break the mind controlling spell!" Levy begged as the greenette just chuckled while shaking his head.

"I am with Viper Bite now and have no desire to return to that…guild that does nothing more than destroy everything they touch? Causing more harm than good? I think not!" Freed insulted.

"How could you say that about your own guild?!"

"VIPER BITE IS MY GUILD NOW!" Freed snapped.

"Freed, should we do what we have set out to do now?" Rufus asked as the other smirked and gave a nod.

"I do believe so." Freed agreed. The three backed up into each other as the two mages took a few steps toward them. "Hold them still."

"Very well and I know the spell that will do the job." Rufus answered as the three gulped. "Memory Make! Showering Ancient Wisdom!"

All three were forced down when the gravity suddenly changed. First Levy went down, followed by Jet and finally Droy.

"UH DROY! YOU NEED TO GO ON A DIET! YOU'RE CRUSHING US!" Jet screamed. With the plant mage on top of them, it made it feel as if Droy weight a ton than he did.

"Perfect. Now they won't try to run away." Freed smirked as he snapped his fingers and three small boxes appeared and fell to the ground.

The three of them watched the boxes carefully as they opened. Six pairs of eyes appeared out from the darkness of the boxes. Slowly they came out to revile three dark green and brown snakes. Shadow Gear's eyes widen when they saw the three snakes.

"Well it seems we do not have to use any fire magic to burn their clothes for a decent biting spot." Rufus observed as Freed nodded in agree.

"Wait…THEY'RE GOING TO BITE US?!" Jet and Droy shrieked at the same time.

"Why, of course. We are named after a snake." The blond chuckled as Levy stop a glare at Freed.

"You'd never do this to us! You would never try and poison one of your own comrades!" Levy voiced.

"Well it's a good thing we aren't comrades then!" Freed laughed. "Because I don't give a damn because Viper Bite will destroy Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!" With that said, the greenette snapped his fingers and the snakes slid over to the three mages.

"The snakes will be affected the gravity change!" Jet smirked as he watched the three entered the light…and not be affected at all. "HUH?!"

"We made sure they wouldn't be affected by the spell." Rufus chuckled as the three found exposed skin to bite. All three tried to move but it was no use.

All three gasped when they felt the fangs pierced their skin. Groaning and moaning as the mages felt the poison enter their bodies. The gravity change spell vanished as the two mages watched the snakes eject its poison into their bodies. The snakes lasted only a few minutes before they released and returned to their boxes. By then, all three began to hiss in pain.

"Excellent. The poison is starting to take affect." Rufus commented as Levy looked up to them.

"W-what did…you do to us!" She cried.

"Ejected a poison that causes pain to the person who is bitten." They answered.

"And will make you ill." Freed added as Droy began to shake.

"I-I-I'm beginning to feel t-that part." He answered as the two dark mages looked at each other and smirked.

"We have a message for our former guilds." Rufus spoke. "Vipe Bite is ready for war." And with that said, the group was teleported back into Corhill…just as Panther Lily and Gajeel walked out of a house.

"What the hell?" Gajeel asked when the team suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The Iron Dragon Slayer and exceed rushed to their sides and right away, noticed something was wrong.

"What on Earth happened to you three?" Panther Lily asked as Gajeel picked Levy up into his arms. He could feel her trembling and noticed she had a nasty looking bit mark.

"Shrimp…what fuck happened to you!" Looking over to the dragon slayer that held her close, Levy coughed.

"It looks like they've been poisoned." The exceed answered as he checked on Droy and Jet. Also seeing they too had nasty bites.

"Freed…and Rufus." Levy managed to get out before she coughed. Gajeel's eyes widen and growled.

"Those bastards! WHERE ARE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Gajeel screamed.

"We have more important things than pick a fight with them, Gajeel. We need to get them back to Sabertooth so they can receive medical treatment." Lily pointed out as the dragon slayer snarled, but looked down at Levy before closing his eyes.

"Yeah…" Gajeel said as he stood up with Levy in his arms. Panther Lily went into his battle mode and picked up the other two members. Taking a card out of his pocket, Gajeel contacted Sabertooth. "Oi! We've got injured here! Teleport us back to Sabertooth!"

As soon as it came through, Minerva teleported the groups back to Sabertooth. When they arrived back to the guild, Shadow Gear was immediately taken to the infirmary. Fairy Tail in disbelief when they saw the Levy, Jet and Droy in their conditions. Makarov walked up to Gajeel and Panther Lily, he needed answers now.

"What happened, Gajeel?"

"I don't know but apparently they ran into Freed and that Rufus. They've been poisoned too. I wasn't there but…they aren't playing those two. They're dangerous now." Gajeel answered as Makarov let out a sigh and turned toward the direction of the infirmary. This was KILLING him. Freed, one of his brats, one of his kids…was hurting his own family and he couldn't do anything about it. He was under Jiemma's control so he _had_ to do it or who knows what the demon master would do to him. He was scared for Freed and Rufus's wellbeing, but hearing this made his heart ache.

' _Why is this happening? Why did Jiemma have to target Freed? They had never met before and I am worried about his wellbeing. Though I am also worried about Rufus's as well._ ' Makarov thought as he looked over to Sting who did not look pleased at all. He was angry at Jiemma and not Rufus. They all understood that the two mages had no control over what they were doing. It was all Jiemma's doing.

' _We have many unanswered questions and this just adds to it._ '

A few hours passed and the guilds were given the clear sign that they could visit the three ill mages. Both guildmasters were the first to enter, seeing how pale all three truly were. They did indeed look sick. Makarov walked up to Levy's bedside. Her shoulder was bandage up from where she had been bitten. Seeing one of his children in this condition just made his heart ache even more.

"How are you feeling, my child?" He softly asked as the script mage gave a very weak smile to the master.

"H-Hanging…in there Master." She whispered, but he could hear the pain her voice.

"I don't want to stay long, but I need to ask you a few questions." Levy gave a very small nod. "We're you attacked by Freed and Rufus?"

"N-No. We went…after a fox that-that stole someone's blanket. T-The fox went into the woods and…that's where-where they were." She answered as Sting walked over to her side.

"What were you bitten by?"

"A-A…sn-snake."

"Could you recognize the snake?" Makarov asked as Levy shook her head.

"I-I've never seen it before."

"From the information they gave to me," Porlyusica started as she turned away from working on a medicine to give the three mages. "It either is a new breed of snakes or this Jiemma has created a new breed of snake."

"I would not be surprised if he did." Sting commented as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh Levy, did they leave a message behind or anything?" Levy gave another small nod.

"Y-Yes."

"What was it?" Makarov asked as she looked straight into the old man's eyes.

"V-Viper Bite is…is ready for war"


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I am finally back and with the newest chapter! I'd really like to thank everyone for their patience, I know it's been almost two months since I last updated. The death was unexpected and I had no idea how it would affect me. But I'm back and I'm doing okay!

So without further ado, enjoy chapter nine!

* * *

 ** _Two days later_**

 **Sabertooth**

"Sabertooth has already chosen who will be going to investigate. Master Sting, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Minerva Orland, Orga Nanagear and Dobengal have all volunteered." Makarov started as Fairy Tail had a meeting in the Sabertooth library. "We should only send out five as they will send out six."

"I want in on some of this action!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table while standing up. "Everyone else has been getting in on the action and I haven't even fought them yet!"

"Natsu, this is a serious matter we are discussing here." Makarov reminded the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"And we're not going to fight, we're just going to investigate where Levy, Jet and Droy were bitten. We still don't know where Viper Bite's guild is yet." Erza reminded him.

"Well it couldn't be far from where they were bitten then." Gray added as Lucy gave a nod.

"Gray's right."

"Anything is possible with that guild." Gajeel replied as he pushed himself off the wall. "They could have teleported from somewhere, hell they could be in the mountains for all we know."

"Gajeel is correct. They could be anywhere, but that is why we are going to go investigate where the attack was. We might find a clue on the whereabouts of their guild." The guildmaster answered.

"Well still! I want to go in case we run into them! Freed brought this on himself to go against his own guild!"

"JIEMMA IS CONTROLING HIM AGAINST HIS WILL! HE CAN'T HELP IT!" Makarov snapped.

"Well if Natsu is going, then I'm not letting him have all the fun." Gray added as Makarov glared over to the ice mage.

"Natsu! Gray! This is a serious matter, take it seriously!" Lucy hissed at the two mages who seemed clueless about the matter. Well, mainly Natsu.

"So far Natsu, Gray and Lucy have volunteered to go investigate." Makarov commented.

"EH? I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER!"

"Come on, Lu! You can't miss out on this!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed as Lucy pouted.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" The blond asked herself.

"Master, I will go as well." Erza offered as Makarov gave a nod.

"I was hoping you would go, Erza. That makes me feel better that you'll keep everyone on top of their game."

"Oi, I'll go too. I lead everyone to the spot where I found them." Gajeel offered as Makarov gave a nod.

"Hopefully there will be some clue we can find. I am growing eager by the day and worry about them. I don't want to think what that demon does to them." The guildmaster sighed as he closed his eyes. Hoping that both Freed and Rufus were alright and that they hadn't been harmed.

 _In the Sabertooth Infirmary_

"We hope you three are feeling strong enough to answer some questions." Minerva stated as her and Rogue entered the infirmary. Levy, the only one awake at the moment, gave a nod to the two Sabertooth mages.

"If at anytime you don't have the strength to answer, please let us know and we'll stop." Rogue answered as the young bluenette again gave a nod.

"I will." She replied, her voice hoarse from the illness.

"Do you remember anything particular that had happened?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer questioned as the scrip mage closed her eyes for just a few moments before reopening them.

"I remember we ended up in the woods because of a fox. It ran out of someone's home with a blanket in its mouth, so we went to go stop it. We saw Freed and Rufus come up after we got the blanket back, at first it was only their eyes but we knew it was them." Levy answered as the two mages gave a nod.

"Do you think it happened at random or was it planned?" Minerva asked with curiosity.

"To be honest I'm sure it happened at random. Why would they use a fox?"

"Then again, I'm sure a snake would have given them away." Rogue commented as Minerva gave a nod.

"Anything else that you remember Levy? Or is important that might help us?" The space mage asked.

"Did they use any new spells?" The dragon slayer asked as the sick mage shook her head.

"No. Though it was only Rufus who used a spell and that was a gravity spell. Showering Ancient Wisdom."

"Thank you, we'll keep that in mind." Minerva thanked as she stood up. "You get some rest. You'll need it." With a nod, Levy closed her eyes as Rogue and Minerva left the infirmary, both giving a sigh.

"This is going to be difficult." The space mage commented.

"Unfortunately. Jiemma did make everything difficult, so finding their guild will be a challenge." Rogue replied as the two walked back toward the lobby.

"I already told you I'm coming along!" A voice shouted from the lobby. Stopping, the two mages blinked as they heard what sounded like an argument.

"Laxus! I already told you that you aren't coming!" Sounded like Laxus and Makarov were fighting. Shaking their heads, the two mages walked into the lobby and indeed, Laxus and Makrov were fighting.

"Watch me! Freed's out there and I'm going to bring him home!"

"You idiot! We're going to investigate not fight!"

"What's going on? Why are they fighting?" Rogue asked as him and Minerva walked over to where Sting and the others sat.

"Laxus-san isn't happy that Master Makarov didn't include him in the investigation team." Sting explained.

"Is no one going to stop them?" Minerva asked as the others shook their heads.

"It's best we don't." Yukino said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well what if we run into him again! I might be able to break the spell!" Laxus shouted back. Sighing, Makarov face palmed.

"Laxus, for the hundredth time, you are not going. Five is enough, plus the six mages from Sabertooth. That is plenty." The guildmaster calmly stated. "You need to stay back and help Bickslow and Evergreen find spells that could help us break the mind controlling spell Jiemma has them under. I would like to remind you that you have a fever. If they saw that you had a fever, they could use that to their advantage. That's why you are staying back. You need to rest."

"There ain't no way in hell am I-"

"Laxus!" A voice called out. Turning around, the dragon slayer looked at the remaining two members. Books piled around them as they searched for spells.

"That's enough. Master's right you need to rest. We're just as worried as you are about Freed." Evergreen spoke as Bickslow nodded behind her.

"They're right. You aren't in fighting conditions and we need all the help we can get to find a spell that'll break Jiemma's spell. Just let them go and come help us." Bickslow agreed.

"Come help us! Come help us! Come help us!" The Babies repeated as Laxus looked away from them to Makarov. Finally, the blond sighed.

"Fine…I'll stay back." Laxus answered as Makarov gave a nod and walked over to his Grandson. Placing a hand on the slayer's shoulder as he sat down, Makarov patted Laxus' shoulder.

"I know you're worried about him. And I know you want to find him, but you being sick will just hold us back instead of helping us forward. We'll do everything we can to find as many clues as we possibly can, my boy." Makarov assured him. Then again, he had no idea how many clues they would actually find. He hoped enough that they would find the guild's location. Laxus sighed again and looked up, this time looking straight at Orga.

"Oi, Orga. You going?" Orga gave a nod.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You listen here, if they come out, you better tell me how Freed is after the battle. Understood?" Orga chuckled and folded his arms.

"Yeah sure."

"I mean it, Nanagear."

"Crystal clear, Dreyar." Orga answered.

"Well are we ready to go?" Sting asked as he stood up. "I mean, if there are anymore words that are needed to be said, please by all means, say them. But if not, then we need to leave."

"Nah I think we're good!" Natsu answered with a smirk as he smashed both of his fists together. "I'm ready for a good fight!"

"WE AREN'T FIGHTING!"

 **Viper Bite**

In a recent mission, Viper Bite had successfully retrieve new snakes for Dr. Gail to research and a new dark spell set. Jiemma, pleased that everything is growing and growing. Viper Bite wasn't going to fall. The Master would make sure of that! He called for Freed and Rufus, handing them the dark spell set. Telling them he wanted them to study theses books, new strong, dark and forbidden spells that'll only make them stronger.

So in the library, Rufus and Freed were busy studying the new books. Although they had studied the whole library when they first arrived, they had been informed that the books had a different language. Because of that, it was taking them longer than usual. Their master didn't give them a deadline of when they had to be all read so the two were taking their time on studying.

The sound of pages turning filled the silent room as the two mages studied, but that was cut off when they both snapped their heads up. Eyes narrowed, they sensed something.

"Do you sense that?" Rufus asked as Freed gave a nod. The two mages stood up.

"Fairy Tail is near."

"So is Sabertooth."

"We must inform the master." Freed suggested as the blond gave a nod. The two rushed out of the library and into the hallway.

"Where are you two off to?" A voice came behind the two dark mages. Turning around, Nightshade stood behind them.

"Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have entered the town! We must inform Master Jiemma!" The greenette informed the general.

"The both of them? Well I'm sorry to inform you both but Master Jiemma is not here at this moment. He left this morning to recruit new members for the guild." Nightshade informed them.

"I will locate Thorn and we will deal with them." The mages gave a nod and went their separate ways. Nightshade going to find the second general and the other two go prepare for this fight. They weren't going to allow their guilds to find Viper Bite's location and were certainly going destroy them _this_ time.

 **Outside the woods**

"Alright, this is where they appeared." Gajeel explained as they reached the spot where Shadow Gear appeared. The eleven mages looked around.

"And is this the house where the fox came out of?" Yukino asked, pointing to a house. Gajeel looked and gave a nod.

"Yeah, that's what she told me."

"Then the fox must have gone that way." Rogue pointed to the entrance of the forest. ' _That must be where Team Shadow Gear was attacked._ '

"So should we look here or should we look-"

"OI! I smell Freed!" Natsu cut Lucy off when he caught the scent of the runes mage. The group looked over to the Fire Dragon Slayer as he said that. Sting and Rogue also caught a familiar scent.

"Hey, speaking of that, I think I smell Rufus." Sting pointed out as him and Rogue sniffed their noses.

"I believe that is Rufus's scent."

"Oi we should think of a plan before- NATSU!" Gray started but saw Natsu already running toward the forest.

"I KNEW COMING WAS A GOOD IDEA! I'M GONNA GET IN ON SOME OF THE ACTION!" Natsu shouted as Fairy Tail groaned.

"NATSU GET BACK HERE!" Lucy shouted.

"We better go after him." Erza started as the group nodded.

"If the Salamander is right, then Rufus should be with him." Minerva agreed as the group rushed to catch up with Natsu.

"OI! NATSU! SLOW DOWN!" Gray shouted out but he was ignored as the group came to an open field. Natsu stopped and Lucy ran into him.

"Natsu! Why'd you suddenly stop?" The blond asked. He didn't answer her for what seemed like forever, but finally he answered it.

"They're here." Natsu replied. Blinking, the celestial mage looked passed the mage and saw four mages waiting for them. Two being Freed and Rufus and two unknown. But Orga knew one of them and he narrowed his eyes. He wasn't ecstatic to see Thorn again.

"Well you two were right. They came right to us." Thorn chuckled.

"Amazing what a dragon slayer's nose can do." Rufus smirked at the group who glared at them.

"Well it's a good thing you thought that." Sting smirked and then pointed to the group of dark mages. "Because it's time we bring you two back to your rightful homes!"

"Oh don't make us laugh." Freed chuckled. "Viper Bite is where we belong to."

"As Master Jiemma says, strength is all you need. Only the strongest will survive and the weak will fall. It's a pity you don't see that Sting. You welcomed in some many…weak mages. No wonder Sabertooth is falling in the ranks." Rufus added as he narrowed his eyes to his former guild. Sabertooth also narrowed their eyes at them.

' _Rufus would never say something about our guild like that._ ' Sting through. ' _He welcomes every new member like any other person in the guild._ '

"ENOUGH RUFUS!" Orga screamed which brought Sting out of his thoughts.

"Oh don't get me started on my former guild." Freed commented with a smirk. Natsu made a fist when Freed made that comment.

"And you better not, Freed. Fairy Tail is your home!" Natsu exclaimed. The rune mage looked over to the fire mage and only smirked.

"Oh really now? Well let me ask you this…why am I not there now? Hmm? Why have you not defeated Master Jiemma yet? Last time I checked, I still bear the Viper Bite symbol," Freed started as he held his left hand up. Showing off his black Viper Bite mark instead of his green Fairy Tail mark. "And not the symbol of Fairy Tail."

"That's because we've been searching!" Gray shouted. "We've been looking for you both since day one! These things take time!"

"And we would be dead if Master Jiemma decided we were too weak for his guild." Rufus smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You're starting to piss me off!" Natsu growled.

"Then I say enough with the chit-chatting!" Thorn exclaimed as he made a fist.

"For once I'll agree with ya but only this once." Orga answered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh? You want to fight? Can you fight this time, Orga?" Thorn smirked. His comment made the Lighting God Slayer start to emit lighting off him.

"I see that Fairy Tail is missing their Lighting Dragon Slayer. Did you leave him behind in the train cart to let him suffer?" Nightshade asked in a calm matter.

"No, he didn't come because he's back helping with other important things. Such as searching for a cure for the dark spell that has been placed on our comrades." Erza replied as she pointed her sword at him.

"Oh don't remind me of the train." Natsu commented as he covered his mouth.

"Okay enough talking or are we gonna-" Thorn was cut off as Natsu charged toward him. His fist engulfed in his flames as he threw a punch. But he was kicked to the side by Freed.

"I hate to break it to you Natsu, but you will be my opponent!" Freed informed him. Natsu snapped his head over and snickered.

"I'm glad to hear that because I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oi then I'll also be your opponent!" Gajeel's voice came from behind. Freed looked over his shoulder and saw the Iron Dragon Slayer. Smirking, Freed gave a nod.

"Two dragon slayers huh? Well I accept that challenge." The rune mage answered.

"Oi are we just going to sit here with our legs crossed or are we-"

"LIGHTING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANON!" Thorn was cut off by Orga firing his lighting at him.

"Memory Make! Wall of Darkness!" Rufus called out as the wall appeared just in time before Orga's lighting could hit Thorn. "You will be my opponent, Orga."

"Fine by me!" Orga agreed. "I'm bring you home this time. Back to Sabertooth."

"I'd like to see you try that." Rufus smirked as Orga charged toward Rufus.

"Minerva, with me! We'll take on General Nightshade!" Erza commanded as the space mage agreed, the two females running toward the general that watched Freed fight the two dragon slayers.

"Oi we'll help Natsu-san and Gajeel-san! You guys go help Orga or take on Thorn!" Sting exclaimed as the others gave a nod.

"Lucy-san, we'll fight Thorn." Yukino said to the blond who gave a nod.

"Right!" She agreed as the two celestial mages rushed up. Gray looked over to Dobengal who looked back at him.

"Well looks like Orga is gonna need some help." Gray commented as the ninja nodded.

"Yes. As much as Orga wants to bring Rufus home, he will go easy on him." Dobengal explained as the ice mage nodded and the two rushed to help the Lighting God Slayer.

"So I have the honor of fighting not one, not two but four dragon slayers?" Freed chuckled as the four stood in front of him, the four slayers were ready to attack the rune mage. "I also happen to notice that the Sabertooth mages are missing their cat partners. I wonder why."

"Though you might be under the control of our former master, you will pay for hurting our exceeds." Rogue answered as Freed smirked.

"Even if it was your former guild member, I will take his place for this battle." Freed responded as he drew his sword and pointed it at the four dragon slayers. "Let us begin our fight, gentlemen."

As Freed said that, both Sting and Rogue were the first to make the move. The Twin Dragons both punched Freed in the jaw, sending him back. But the runes mage caught himself before he could hit the ground and dashed toward the Sabertooth members.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sting called out as he fired his laser at Freed who smirked.

"Protection! Dark shield!" Freed called out as a shield appeared and blocked Sting's laser. The guild master growled as the shield vanished but watched closer as he saw Rogue's shadow come up from behind.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!" Rogue called out as the greenette glared behind him.

 **SLASH**

"ROGUE!" Sting screamed as he watched Freed slash Rogue in the chest. The Shadow Dragon Slayer stumbled forward but stood up. He took his hand off his torso and saw there was ancient text on his chest.

"What the-?"

"OI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Sting screamed as Freed chuckled.

"Those letters will become your reality...will become your ever sensation...Dark Écriture: Suffering." The mage explained as a sudden wave of pain rushed all over Rogue's body. Causing him to scream as every part of his body was flooded with pain. His bones, the blood rushing through his body, the clothing on his body, even the light breeze of the wind caused…hellish pain that has been flicked onto him.

"ROGUE!" Sting shrieked again, running toward the other. But he slammed right into a wall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

"First off, I am keeping you out of the way as I deal with the Shadow Dragon Slayer, the weaker one of the Twin Dragons." Freed explained as he looked over to the White Dragon Slayer who wanted to murder the runes mage right then and there.

"FIRST OFF, I WILL FUCKING TELL YOU THAT ROGUE IS NOT THE WEAKER OF THE TWO OF US! WE ARE BOTH FUCKING EQUAL! SECOND OFF, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP THIS NOW!" Saying Sting was angry was an understatement. He was enraged! Seeing Rogue on the ground screaming in agonizing pain killed him.

"NATSU-SAN! GAJEEL-" Sting shouted but saw that the two of them were also in one of Freed's runes and looked to be busy trying to get out. This made Sting's anger grow and grow by the minute.

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted?" Freed asked before he smirked and looked over to Sting. "Ah yes, I remember now."

"Don't you fucking dare lay another letter on him or God help me!"

"Dark Écriture: Fear! LET YOUR FEARS FLOOD YOUR MIND DRAGON SLAYER!" The fears that Rogue pushed to the back of his mind suddenly overwhelmed his mind. Flashes of all his nightmares played in his mind.

After Jiemma "killed" Lector, he had nightmares of Jiemma killing Frosch and also just losing Frosch in general during a fight. If that happens, then Future Rogue will happen and he would make sure that Rogue would _never_ become that man ever.

But speaking of Sting, losing him was a nightmare. Because of Frosch's death, Rogue went crazy and killed Sting. Rogue _killed_ …Sting. Sting, who has been his partner since they first met, the one who has been by his side when Rogue had needed him, the one who keeps him out of his shadow, the one he loves. Dead on the ground, in a pool of blood and lifeless. Rogue had taken lives before while under Jiemma's control, but Sting dying because of him? No, it couldn't happen. _It just couldn't_.

His other fears also flashed behind him. The shadow that took over him taking over him again, that couldn't happen. Pure darkness with not a single spot of light anywhere was a terrifying thought. He would fall into his own darkness, as his shadow would " _eat_ " him whole. A paralyzing flash of Jiemma standing in front of him with even more power, enough to defeat any that stood before the demon.

As Rogue screamed, tears fell from his face. ' _Please…please stop this. I can't handle this! I don't know how much more longer I can hold on._ '

"And to finish you off, Shadow Dragon Slayer." Freed informed him as the mage raised his sword. Sting's eyes widen as the magic around him started to rise.

"ROGUE! HANG IN THERE!" Sting begged

 **BOOM**

"Huh?" Natsu and Gajeel looked up and saw Sting in Dragon Force. Freed turned around and saw Sting with a murderous look in his eyes. Smirking, Freed snapped his fingers and the wall that separated the two now vanished.

"Well someone is eager to play now hm? Very well then." Freed chuckled. He kicked Rogue out of the way. Wrong move. Sting dashed toward Freed in a blink of an eye and threw a punch at him. The punch sent him flying and it was so powerful, the runes mage couldn't even catch himself. A fist held in the air, Sting narrowed his eyes to Freed.

"I swear you'll pay for hurting him. No one hurts my shadow and gets away with it." Sting calmly expressed as Freed narrowed his eyes at the blond, but smirked.

"Oh?" Freed stood up and cracked his neck. "Watch me get away with it! Don't forget about that shield I used earlier." He snickered.

"Huh? And what would that be? It's just a shield." Sting said as Freed smirked and held both his hands out.

"Absorbed Power Release!" Sting's eyes widen. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The laser shot out and headed straight for Sting. The guild master moved out of the way and charged toward the rune mage. Light appeared around Sting's foot as he sent kick at Freed's head. The kick was blocked when the greenette caught his foot and threw him against a tree. Sting caught himself on the tree and growled at Freed.

"I might not know you Freed, but I know that this isn't you." Sting commented as he landed on the ground.

"Well you are correct. You don't know me." The mage snickered as Sting smirked and put his hands together before he opened them. The runes mage narrowed his eyes as Sting started to cast his next spell.

"WE'RE GOING TO BRING YOU BACK TO YOUR GUILD! HOLY RAY!" Light rays shout out from Sting's fingers.

"Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed managed to fly out of the way from the light rays but barley. He still managed to get hit, but only by his feet. Hissing, glared at Sting before flying towards Sting.

"Dark Écriture: Pain!" Freed went to slash Sting, but the slayer moved out of the way and punched Freed in his side. He barley managed to stop himself, but he managed to stop before he hit the wall that surrounded Natsu and Gajeel.

"OI! FREED! LET US OUT!" Natsu raged as Freed brushed his bangs out of the way. Looking over to Sting, Freed narrowed his eyes.

"Well, seeing that I'm growing tired of you and that fighting you, just you, instead of the Twin Dragons isn't as much fun as I thought, I will finish you off."

"OH YEAH? I'LL FINISH YOU FIRST!" Sting hissed as he charged toward the runes mage who also charged toward him. Sting raised his fist but the air was knocked out when he felt Freed's fist hit his stomach. The dark mage then grabbed Sting by his face and threw him over to where Rogue laid.

"S-Sting." Rogue managed to get out as Sting tried to get up, but the punch to his stomach held him back which he found strange. How could something like this hold him back while he was in Dragon Force. The Twin Dragons watched as the mage came up to them and held his hand out to them.

"Since it is known that you two are…together, why don't the two of you sleep together while we destroy the rest of your guild and Fairy Tail." Before either one could make a move, both their eyelids grew heavy.

"D-Damn…it." Sting cussed as Freed chuckled and turned around as his Dragon Force wore off.

"A…sleep…" Rogue couldn't even finish his sentence when sleep took over both of them.

"Now that they're out of the way." The runes mage looked over to the two inside the box. "Now it's time to deal with the two fairies." Snapping his fingers, without hesitation, Natsu and Gajeel charged toward Freed. Fire in both of their eyes.

"ICE MAKE! LANCE!" Jumping out of the way, Rufus dodged Gray's incoming attack. "Stand still damn it!"

"Why should I? If I don't then I'll be hit." Rufus chuckled. Watching from the hidden leafs of the trees, Dobengal observed everyone's movements, but focused on Rufus'. The Sabertooth ninja watched as the Memory Mage attack Orga and Gray. Narrowing his eyes, the mage mentally prepared himself to attack the blond from behind.

"Oi, we're getting our asses kicked and that one guy isn't here!" Gray complained as he noticed Dobengal wasn't around.

"He's around here somewhere. He's got a plan I know it." Orga replied as he formed a ball of lighting in his hands. "He's just waiting for the perfect time to act."

"Oh? He's waiting for the perfect moment to attack? Well then, I hope the times it perfectly." Rufus chuckled as both the Sabertooth members narrowed their eyes.

"Oi! What the hell is that suppose to mean, Rufus!" The Lighting God Slayer hissed as the blond chuckled.

"Oh nothing." Rufus replied. ' _I can sense him in the trees. He's waiting to make a move on me that'll catch him off guard. I know how you are, Dobengal._ '

' _Just a little longer._ ' Dobengal thought as Gray and Orga attacked at the same time. Moving Rufus in front of the trees where Dobengal hide. ' _Perfect!_ '

' _And here he comes._ ' "Memory Make! Blade of Flashing Lighting!" Both Orga and Gray stopped and jumped back as the giant attacked them. This was Dobengal's chance. The ninja jumped up from the trees, kunais ready to fire. Sensing Dobengal had finally moved, Rufus smirked and spun around, eyes locked on Dobengal.

"There you are! Memory Make!" Rufus called out. "Shrine of Turbulent Fang!" Dobengal's eyes widen. He was too slow. Just as he was about to throw the daggers, he was caught in the tornados.

"DOBENGAL!"

"And you're suppose to be one of Sabertooth's strongest members. What a pity." Rufus smirked as he moved away from Orga and Gray to where Dobengal barley managed to catch himself. "Well I believe this would be the perfect time to try a new spell that Master Jiemma had given me."

' _He's making them study spells?_ ' Gray thought as he watched the blond put his hands in front of him and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"Oh große Schlange, dessen Zeichen ich trage, leih mir deine Kraft und beseitige jene," Rufus chanted as his eyes began to glow a purple. As they did, a clear smoke started to appear around Dobengal. "Die es wagen deinen Willen zu verleugnen! Dein Gift soll ihre Seelen reinigen!"

Rufus closed one of his hands and suddenly Dobengal's eyes widen. His throat felt like it had suddenly closed completely, cutting off his airway. The ninja threw his hands to his throat as he struggled for air.

"DOBENGAL!" The two mages screamed. Orga snarled over to Rufus, seeing him deep in concentration on the spell. He hated to do this, but he had to.

"LIGHTING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Rufus snapped his head and didn't have time to move when he was hit. Cutting the spell off and opening Dobengal's airway. Gray rushed over to the fallen ninja to check on him as Orga faced Rufus.

"Dobengal, are you alright?" Gray asked as he pulled the ninja's mask off. The ninja coughed a few times before he looked up to Gray, giving a nod.

"I-I… _cough_ …think so. _Cough_ …let me catch-catch my breath." Dobengal answered as he looked over to see Orga and Rufus face each other. But something caught the attention of both Dobengal and Orga. Just beneath Rufus's black and purple mask was what looked to be a bruise and maybe even a few scratches.

"Oi Rufus, explain that bruise I see under your mask." Orga demanded. The blond didn't answer but he smirked.

"I'm shocked you can see what is left of my…special training that Master Jiemma put myself and Freed through." The Memory Mage explained as Orga's eyes widen. Jiemma caused that bruise, oh how he wanted to murder that bastard right now for putting Rufus through hell.

"I think I rather not know what kind of special training Jiemma had them go through." Dobengal commented as Gray gave a nod.

"Yeah. Who knows what kind of-"

"Gate of the fish, I open thee! Pisces!" Yukino shouted as she summoned her spirits.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gray shouted.

"Well Yukino just summoned her spirit." Dobengal calmly stated.

"FISH!"

"Oi, Happy. This isn't the time for a snack." Panther Lily stated. "We're in the middle of a battle!"

"Oh right." Happy apologized with a sad expression.

"Holy hell that is one huge ass fish!" Thorn's eyes widen.

"It's two fishes you idiot." Nightshade pointed out as he blocked from both Erza's and Minerva's attacks.

"Even with the two of us, we can't hit him!" Minerva growled as Nightshade chuckled and looked over to the two mages before pushing them back.

"Of course not. I'm one of Viper Bite's General."

"We've fought many before and they all were defeated. You will be no different!" Erza exclaimed as Nightshade chuckled and held his sword out.

"And I will be the first to change that." He replied as the two mages growled.

"We'll see about that!" Minerva growled as her and Erza charged toward Nightshade. Standing his ground, the general waited until the two of them were close enough and swung his sword at them. But Minerva saw it coming and teleported her and Erza out of the way, Nightshade ended up behind them. They both made a sharp corner and both jumped up, kicking him. The general sent flying, but he summoned another sword and stuck the swords into ground, stopping him from hitting a tree.

"Impressive. I'll give you both that."

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SUMMON A COW?"

"MOOO! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A COW!"

"THORN!" Nightshade screamed over to the other general who was in awe over the sight of Lucy summoning Taurus. "WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO OTHER THAN LOOK AT A OVERGROWN SMELLY ANIMAL!"

"BUT LOOK AT HOW BIG HE IS, NIGHTSHADE! HE'S HUGE!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A SMOOOOELLY ANIMAL?!"

"I JUST FUCKING CALLED YOU! THORN, FOCUS ON THIS-" Nightshade was cut off when he was kicked in the jaw followed by a sudden force hitting him, sending him flying into a tree.

"NIGHTSHADE!" Thorn shouted as he glared at Lucy and Yukino who both were ready to fight him. "I'll show you what happens when you aggravate the Carpet Viper!"

"I'LL PROTECT YOU MISS. LUCY!" Taurus exclaimed as Libra stepped forward.

"You will not harm our Masters."

"WHOA! HOTTIE ALERT!" Thorn exclaimed as he saw Libra step forward.

"Yukino, if I may, please destroy him?"

"Yes please, Libra." Yukino answered as the spirit changed the gravity around Thorn, making him crash to the ground. Growling he looked up but smirked.

"Whoa I've got a good view from down-"

"THAT'S MY WOMEN!" Taurus exclaimed as he swung his axe toward Thorn. But the spirit's axe froze midair, glowing a light blue. "HUH?!"

"Yeah hey um can you move out of the way you overgrown cow? You're in the wave of the-AH!" Thorn started but screamed when he was hit in the back.

"Loke!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise to see Loke who had passed through his own gate and punched Thorn in the back.

"Now that's no way to talk to three lovely ladies, now is it?" The spirit asked as Thorn looked up and smirked.

"Oh really?"

"WE'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO PROPERLY TREAT A LADY!" Taurus shouted.

"I think you mean Loke show how to treat a lady. You could learn a thing or two, Taurus." Lucy pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Lucy-san, your spirits are…interesting." Yukino commented as Libra gave a nod.

"Why do you get the normal spirits?" Lucy questioned

"CRIMSON LOTUS! FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" Natsu shouted as he threw multiple punches at Freed, sending him back flying and hitting a tree. Groaning, the runes mage felt a burning on his side. Sensing he is injured, Rufus blocked Orga's incoming attack and kicked the mage in the jaw.

"We will settle this match another day, Orga." Rufus informed him as the Lighting God Slayer growled as he rubbed his jaw.

"WE WILL SETTLE THIS TODAY AND I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO- ARG!" Rufus changed Orga's gravity, forcing the mage to the ground.

"Hmm I don't think so." The blond replied as he rushed and kicked both Natsu and Gajeel out of the way as the two dragon slayers rushed over to Freed's side.

"OI!"

"THAT'S OUR GUILDMATE!" Natsu shouted as Rufus ignored him and checked on the injury. The mage saw that Natsu had burnt Freed's left abdomen side and by the looks of it, the wound needed treatment as soon as possible.

"GENERALS!" Rufus called out as the two looked from what they were doing; Nightshade blocking and Thorn arguing with Lucy's two spirits. "WE HAVE A SERIOUS INJURY! WE NEED TO RETREAT NOW!"

"What?!" Pushing Minerva and Erza back, Nightshade rushed over.

"What? Freed's injured?" Erza asked as the general looked at the wound before agreeing with Rufus. Standing up, Nightshade snapped his fingers and everyone was frozen in place. Struggling to move while Nightshade set Thorn free of his gravity trap.

"Thanks Night! That was starting to hurt my back."

"I wonder why. We need to return to Viper Bite and have Dr. Gail treat Freed's wound now." Nightshade informed him as Thorn sighed.

"And I was having fun. Oh well, if we must." Thorn shrugged. Rufus looked dead in Orga's eyes just as they were about to teleport back to Viper Bite.

"We will meet again in a week, Sabertooth. Fairy Tail. We will fight again." Rufus said as Orga growled, but all he could do was watch as they vanished back to Viper Bite. The mages watched as the four mages vanished, returning to Viper Bite.

 **Sabertooth**

The team returned back to the Sabertooth guild by nightfall. None had spoken a word as the group entered the guild. Master Makarov and the members looked up and saw the two groups enter, but right away, Makarov knew something had happened.

"What happened? Did you find any clues?" Makarov asked as the groups.

"None, but we ran into them." Gray answered as everyone's eyes widen. Laxus turned to Orga who was just leaning against the wall.

"Oi!" Laxus started.

"Yeah Freed was there. Natsu burnt the living hell out of your boyfriend. They had to retreat because of that." Orga replied as Laxus's eyes widen and he snapped his head toward Natsu.

"NATSU!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU SERVERLY BURNED FREED?!" Laxus screamed but soon realized what Orga said. "O-Oi! Freed isn't-"

"There's no need to hide Laxus. We've all known this whole time about the two of you." Makarov commented as he patted his grandson's back. Turning around, Laxus opened his mouth but shit it. "It was obvious."

"I'm…not even going to ask how."

"Well we didn't gather any clues, all we did was fight them." Sting groaned as he sat down.

"And we were out for most of the fight. Freed put us under a sleeping spell." Rogue added as Frosch and Lector came over to their partners, Frosch snuggling into the raven's arms.

"Not the kind of fight I was expecting." Dobengal admitted as he rubbed his throat, still feeling the after affects of Rufus's spell. As everyone talked, Orga stayed silent the whole time. Thinking. Thinking about the bruises, the scratches, the spells, everything Rufus did earlier.

' _We will meet again in a week, Sabertooth. Fairy Tail. We will fight again._ '

' _We'll meet again in a week huh?_ '

* * *

The spell Rufus chanted is German for:

" _Oh, great snake, whose mark I bear, lend me your power and get rid of those, who are disowning your will! Your poison shall cleanse their souls!_ "

Again, I thank everyone for the patients and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

"Did you hear what happened to that dark guild in Arkala? I think it was called Poison Ivy?"

"Yeah I did! I heard it burned down to the ground and all the guild members vanished. Some say the flames were so hot that they all burned to ashes!"

"Oi did you hear about Black Dawn? People in the town say they heard an explosion and screaming! When they went to check on the guild the next morning, it was totally trashed and half of the guild members were missing! The others found dead on the ground!

"Half Moon was destroyed last night!"

"I heard that! I also heard the town is happy about it and can finally get a proper guild."

"I heard the members of Thunder Strike vanished, even their guild. All there is left is a hole in the ground."

"I can't believe the amount of dark guilds that are suddenly disappearing! This is great, now the _legal_ guilds won't have much trouble with them."

Passing through the town to Emelle, that was the gossip of the day. That's all Cobra could pick up on. The gossips about how all of a sudden, dark guilds were disappearing nearly every week. Groaning, the Poison Dragon Slayer pulled his hood down more as he walked to catch up with the rest of Crime Sorcière.

"I'm starting to get sick of hearing about all these dark guilds vanishing." The slayer growled. "Why does it matter to them if a dark guild is gone or not?"

"Dark guilds do nothing but cause trouble, Cobra." Meredy started. "The townspeople are relieved that they don't have to worry about the guild planning to do something to their town at night."

"That's also less dark guilds we have to deal with." Angel added as she put her hands on her hips.

"Says the one who's too scared to break a nail." Racer commented as him and Cobra snickered.

"I heard that!" The mage hissed.

"Ah the criminals have realized that their actions were sin and now have accepted love." Hoteye added with a twinkle in his eye.

"I doubt that's the truth." Midnight replied.

"Well good morning sunshine, about time you woke up." Racer greeted as the sleepy mage glared at the blond. Listening to their guild mates bicker only made Meredy shake her head as she looked up to the only one who's been silent this whole time. Jellal.

"Just a normal day, hmm?" The pink haired mage asked but never received a response. Looking at his face, the sense mage looked at the guild leader to see a serious expression written on his face. Jellal was known for having a serious expression but this one was…different. As if he was concentrating on something. Meredy blinked and tried to wave her hand in his face.

"Jellal?"

"Huh? Well looks like Jelly is out of it. Hope he doesn't run into a-" Cobra started.

"Something is wrong." Jellal stated as he came to a stop. "This isn't right."

"What isn't right?"

"These coats aren't right." Angel complained.

"Will you get over the coat?" Meredy questioned as she glared over to the complaining woman who looked away.

"The sudden decrease in dark guilds. Something isn't right." Jellal answered. "Why all of a sudden would they be vanishing?"

"Because they suck?"

"Because they're weak?"

"Because they're all slow?"

"Because they're tired?"

"Because they have found love!"

"You're all hopeless." Meredy sighed as her guild mates gave their answers and she knew they were all serious.

"No…it's as if someone is doing it on purpose."

"So someone's doing our job for us huh? Ha we could use a vacation." Cobra smirked.

"This could be a serious matter." Midnight commented. "Some of the names of the dark guilds I happened to catch were strong."

"Maybe someone wanted to show them the feeling of love." Hoteye commented.

"No, something's telling me it's for a whole a different reason."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Racer questioned.

"I'm not sure but for some reason, I feel as if it's a single person's doing." The bluenette informed them.

"Just one person? That's crazy talk. Someone that foolish would be killed if they did something like that." Angel answered. It was true, just a single person would be foolish enough to take on a whole dark guild on their own. That was asking for death.

"We need to keep moving." Jellal added as he started to walk again. "We don't need to be seen. You never know who is walking."

"Yeah yeah yeah we know. You never know if someone from the Magic Council is going to turn that corner." Cobra groaned as the others followed the bluenette. "You only told us about a thousand times."

"I'm surprised you remember it seeing you don't listen to me."

"OI!"

"But I need you to do something for me Erik." Jellal added.

"Depends."

"I need you to keep your ears open. Listen for any other dark guilds that have vanished and especially if their name comes up more than once. That could be a key to figuring out who's doing this." He explained as the Poison Dragon Slayer rolled his eye.

"Seeing that I don't have a choice, I might as well just for you Master Jello Berry." Cobra smirked as Jellal glared at him.

"What have I said about calling me that?"

"Hmmm…I'm not sure actually. Don't seem to remember."

"How do I put up with you?" Jellal asked as Meredy chuckled and shook her head.

' _I agree. How do we put up with these…clowns?_ ' She asked herself as she looked back at the group of former dark mages. As they walked, the group exited the town and went on with their journey. Cobra keeping his ears opened, catching a few more dark guilds' names but none repeating.

It wasn't until they were resting, almost to the town of Woodcliff, when something caught his attention.

" _Did you hear what happened to the Black Mamba guild?"_

" _No what happened? What'd they do?"_

" _Not only did they get beat, but their guild master was murdered AND the guild that attacked them took OVER their guild!"_

" _What? Are you serious? Whoa that's some strong guild."_

" _You're telling me. This guild could be serious trouble."_

" _All dark guilds are trouble, but this one could be more troublesome…let's go get some ice cream!"_

" _Sounds good!"_

' _Well that's something you don't hear everyday_.' "Oi Jelly."

"Erik, for the hundredth time I am not-"

"I just heard something that you might be interested in so stop bitching about a stupid name. Something to do with a dark guild." Cobra interrupted the guild leader who closed his mouth.

"What did you hear?"

"Apparently a dark guild by the name of Black Mamba was forced out of their guild and the dark guild that did that made themselves at home." The Poison Dragon Slayer explained. "Think this is the guild that your gut is telling you about?"

"Possibly. Did they say the guild's name?" He asked as the slayer shook his head.

"No they didn't. For all we know, they might not even have a name." Cobra answered back as he stood up.

"We aren't far from Woodcliff, should we start heading that way now?" Meredy asked as Jellal gave a nod.

"We might find a clue while walking through the town." With that said, the guild walked toward the town.

They arrived to Woodcliff not long after that. The town was busy; people crowded the streets as the guild made their way through. Cobra's ears were open, more than usual. From what he heard earlier, this new guild could be…a lot of _fun_ to take down. They continued to walk through the street until someone with red hair caught Jellal's eyes.

Looking into the direction of where he saw the person, a familiar scarlet red color stood out from the crowd. The leader widens his eyes in surprise to see the women. "Erza…" He whispered.

"What did you say, Jellal?" Meredy asked as she heard the man whisper something, but couldn't make out what he said. Snapping out of his daze, Jellal looked down to the shorter mage.

". . .Nothing, Meredy. We need to keep-"

"We know you saw that Fairy Tail mage." Angel cut in as she waved her hand.

"EH? Um no I didn't. I just…" All of Crime Sorcière gave the man unimpressed looks; except Hoteye who was in awe. Sighing, he knew that lying to them wouldn't work.

"Go talk to her, Jellal. She might know something about what's going on with the dark guilds." Meredy encouraged him.

"Yeah because I ain't pickin' nothing up. Haven't heard any new information about the guilds. If anything, she might know somethin'." Cobra informed him as he looked around. "All I heard is gossip and something about forest animals stealing random shit."

"Besides, you haven't seen your girlfriend in a long time, hmm?" Racer added as him and Cobra snickered. "Go make up with her."

"O-Oi! I-I have a-"

"A fiancée? Yeah-"

"A what a beautiful wedding it would be. Full of love." Hoteye cut both Jellal and Angel off.

"If you're talking about a fiancée, then you must be talking about Erik." Midnight finished Angel's comment.

"OI! I AIN'T HIS FUCKING FIANCEE!"

"You read my mind, Macbeth." Angel smirked as Cobra growled at them.

"Awww how cute. Erik Fernandes, nice ring to it." Racer added to the flames.

" _I hate every single one of you._ " Cobra growled as they snickered, not noticing Jellal walking away.

"So what kind of dress will you wear?" Meredy added to the fun.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!"

' _I do not know any of them. We just happened to shop at the same store for our coats. Yes that'll work._ ' The bluenette thought to himself as he walked up to Erza.

"Thank you for your information." Erza thanked an elderly couple who gave a nod.

"We hope our information will help you, dearie." The women said as the two walked away as Jellal walked up. The requip mage's eyes widen when she turned to see Jellal.

"Jellal..."

"Erza, I need to talk to you about something important."

"So how has it been traveling with Oración Seis?" Erza asked as the two walked into an alleyway.

"Don't get me started on them. I don't think I've had so many headaches in my life." He answered as the man rubbed his temples. The redhead just shook her head. "But there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"There has been a suddenly decrease in dark guilds lately and I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about them." He asked as he lifted his head up and stared at her. "Something is telling me that it's someone's doing."

"There's been a sudden decrease in dark guilds? No I didn't know." She answered but gave a sigh as she looked to the ground, crossing her arms. "Fairy Tail hasn't been able to focus on any of that for the past few months."

"Has something happened?" Jellal asked as he blinked. Erza gave a nod.

"Sadly and we aren't the only one's that have been affected by this. The Sabertooth guild has also been affected. Two of our very own have both been kidnapped." Erza explained. "Freed Justine from our guild and Rufus Lore from Sabertooth. We've been searching for them for the past two months. They were kidnapped by a dark guild."

"It should be easy to find them now with all the dark guilds vanishing now." Jellal commented as the women shook her head.

"It hasn't been easy. But we have a name and what the leader's name is. That's all. Nothing else." She explained while turning to face him. "Have you heard of a guild by the name of Viper Bite?"

"Viper Bite?" The mage questioned as the redhead gave a nod. Jellal thought about the name for few minutes. Trying to remember if Cobra had brought up anything about a Viper Bite.

"I must say I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Viper Bite is responsible for their kidnappings. Their guild master is Sabertooth's former master, Jiemma."

"Have you found his reasoning?" He asked.

"To destroy our guilds most likely. He's using them against us." She added as he blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"They're fighting on his side. Controlling them. When we saw them for the first time in a long time, I knew those weren't the real ones."

"Well obviously if he has them fighting for him. Did he imply-"

"They're eyes weren't the same. They're dark...literally. Their eyes are red and the white part of their eyes are pitch black." Jellal's eyes widen in surprise.

' _Their eyes changed color? What kind of spell could do that sort of thing?_ ' He wondered as Erza sighed, making him look up.

"We just fought them yesterday. They retreated because Freed was seriously injured because of Natsu."

"I'm not surprised there." He commented.

"We'll be fighting them again in a week."

"That's a little specific isn't it?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes it is. But that's what Rufus said. We'll be fighting again in a week."

"Have you found their location?" Erza shook her head.

"No. That's why I'm out today. I was hoping I could find some information about Viper Bite."

"Have you found any?" Jellal asked.

"No but an elderly couple gave me a recipe for a strawberry pie." Erza answered as she held up the piece of paper. Jellal shook his head. "They just gave it to me. That a problem?"

"Uh no there isn't." He replied. "I hope you both are able to bring your guild mates back soon."

"We hope so too. We've been working none stop since this happened."

"I will keep my eyes out for anything that might help you all." Jellal commented as Erza gave a nod.

"Anything will help us, Jella. We appreciate it."

" _Did you hear what happened to the Black Mamba guild?"_

" _No what happened? What'd they do?"_

" _Not only did they get beat, but their guild master was murdered AND the guild that attacked them took OVER their guild!"_

"Wait." Erza, who was starting to leave, stopped and turned her head. "I think I might have some information that will help you. I don't know how useful it will be, but it might help."

"What is it?"

"Right before we entered this town, Erik heard something." Jellal started. "A dark guild by the name of Black Mamba was thrown out of their guild. The guild that attacked them then took over their guild. Does that sound like something this Jiemma would do?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if Sabertooth said yes. I'll pass that information on to them." Erza said as Jellal gave a nod. "Thank you for that information Jellal. This might be able to help us."

"Ah. Anything I can do to help out. If we find anything else or if Erik hears anything, I will pass on the information to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you again Jellal. Please be safe on your journey." She thanked him as he nodded.

"My pleasure. You as well stay safe. Our paths will cross again one day." Turning his back, the two mages walked away. Erza looking over her shoulder as Jellal walked away.

' _Viper Bite…it's not confirmed just yet but I have this gut feeling that this Jiemma is behind the whole thing. If he's responsible for all the dark guilds, then who knows how strong he is._ ' Jellal thought as he walked to find his guild. Which didn't take long as they were still fighting. He sighed.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOU WOULD LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL IN A DRESS!"

"Idiots." Jellal groaned as he walked over. "Let's get moving. Erik keep your ears open for a guild by the name of Viper Bite."

"Huh? Why? What's so special about them?" The slayer asked as the guild started walking.

"Erza said that a guild by the name of Viper Bite has kidnapped a member from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth." He informed. "They were kidnapped by the former Sabertooth guild master, Jiemma."

"This has to do with us why?" Racer asked as Angel narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"Something is telling me that this Jiemma has something to do with the dark guilds. Keep your ears open."

"Yeah yeah yeah sure. I will." Cobra agreed. They walked out of Woodcliff and passed a few more towns before entering open fields. They walked as the sun started to set. They hadn't met anyone on throughout the day, but they saw someone in a black cloak was passing by. When the two crossed paths, he was very tall. Almost, if not, tall as Hoteye. But when Jellal passed him, his eyes widen and Cobra looked back.

' _Huh? Numbers growing for…Viper Bite?_ ' Cobra thought to himself as the name Viper Bite caught his attention.

' _This man has a strong scene of dark magic. Also…poison?_ ' Jellal thought as he watched the man walk pass him and Cobra walked to him.

"I heard that man say something about Viper Bite." The slayer informed the leader who's eyes widen more than they already were.

"And he has a strong scene of dark magic and poison. Could that be…" Jella turned around. "Master Jiemma of Viper Bite!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "So you are Jiemma. The former master of Sabertooth and now the master of Viper Bite."

"Huh? So we're becoming known now?" Jiemma spoke as he turned around.

"Are you the one behind all the dark guilds vanishing?" Midnight asked the man.

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" He asked as the demon narrowed his eyes.

"Well you're making our job a lot easier because you've been taking all the guilds out for us." Angel thanked as she flipped her hair. "Less we have to do."

"You remind me of someone, a weak someone that I know." Jiemma informed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh do I?"

"You never answered my questioned." Midnight cut in. "Are you behind-"

 **WHAM**

"MIDNIGHT!" Jellal called out as Jiemma smacked the illusion mage so hard, he flew across the field.

"Oh no!" Hoteye and Meredy rushed over to their fallen guild member.

"Weak." Jiemma hissed as he turned around. "I have no time for weaklings."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!" Cobra shouted as he ran toward the demon, balls of poison surrounded his hand.

Jiemma stopped again and looked over his shoulder to see the dragon slayer running toward him. Along with the other the rest of the guild.

Anger filled their eyes.


End file.
